180 grados
by annasophietaylor
Summary: La vida es una aventura, nos da giro de 180 grados sin parar, Mac ha empezado una nueva etapa en su vida, una nueva companera, una oportunidad.
1. Despertar

El teléfono sonaba sin parar, para que despertar ya nada tenía sentido,su vida estaba vacía, el teléfono no paraba, la puerta no dejaba de sonar.

"Por favor dime que estas bien y me voy no te molesto",escucho esa voz familiar que sabia muy bien no iba a parar hasta asegurarse que estaba bien, era absurdo resistir y protestar,siempre ganaba, siempre tenía la razón, para que discutir,iba a ganar.

xxxxxx

El teléfono no paraba de sonar, escucho un murmullo salir de su compañera acomodada en su pecho,"sabes que si respondes vas a tener problemas"

"Es trabajo", respondió sin pensar.

"Justamente,por fin hemos logrado un día juntos y no vas a trabajar"

"Audrey desde que Stella no esta el trabajo a aumentado".

"Mac quieres una discusión?",ella trato de incorporarse y salir de la cama , El la abrazo con mas fuerza, "de ninguna manera, no te voy a dejar salir de esta cama".

"No vas a trabajar?"

"No, voy a quedarme aquí contigo haciendo lo que mas me gusta", Audrey le regalo una cálida sonrisa.

Dos horas mas tarde los teléfonos aun sonaban, "voy a buscar la definición de día libre a ver si nos dejan un día tranquilos", dijo Audrey molesta al levantarse de la cama, "la voy a imprimir y a forrar el hospital con ella".

Mac la miraba de reojo "Si contestas vas a tener problemas", ella sonrió.

"Solo voy a ver el mensaje de texto que me dejaron, deja de espiarme", Mac arqueo la mirada.

"Espiarte?no lo hago me gusta verte desnuda", ella se sonrojo tomando su teléfono.

"Oh,no!"se sentó de nuevo en la cama le enseño su teléfono a Mac, el leyó el mensaje, la miro con mala cara.

"Es la chica de la que me hablaste?"dijo besando su hombro.

"Si,tengo que ir",el le regalo una pequeña sonrisa "el deber llama"

"Si, el deber llama"dijo ella regalandole una sonrisa.

"Cuanto crees que te tome?"

"Un par de horas"

"Bien, ve yo voy al laboratorio y nos vemos en dos horas aquí".

"Perfecto".

Entrar en la vida de Mac Taylor había sido toda una odisea, Audrey había pasado todas las pruebas la llegada y salida de la ex,el cuidado del equipo, la partida de Stella. Ella había decidido no tener nada con Mac, muy complicado había pensado,se habían reencontrado en una recaudación de fondos del hospital, Mac había asistido casi arrastras por orden de su jefe,la velada había terminado en la casa de Mac, no habían parado de hablar toda la noche, hasta la madrugada Mac le había cedido su habitación y el se había ido, como todo un caballero a la habitación de huéspedes, no sin antes darle un beso de buenas noches que la había hecho ir y venir a la Luna, había deliberado por unos minutos antes de ir acompañarlo.

Así había comenzado su historia y la serie de pruebas al que el equipo la había sometido, los primeros fueron los Messer, les habían dejado a cargo a Lucy en varias oportunidades según ellos su hija tenía un sexto sentido y sabia quien era buena persona, Mac solo le había pedido perdón con la mirada, le encantaba estar con la niña y felizmente ella había congeniado con Lucy.

Don había averiguado todos sus antecedentes, de eso estaba segura sabia todo de ella, si la habían multado alguna vez, Don seguro estaba informado,Audrey hizo una lista de todas sus faltas y se las entrego a Don, "por si se te escapo algo", le había dicho al entregarsela, el se había reído, "me gusta la honestidad, creo que nos vamos a llevar bien".

Hawkes había averiguado todo acerca de su preparación medica, estudios realizados, profesores, era lo equivalente a tener a Google versión humana como amigo personal, estaba segura que le había hecho sin darse cuenta mediciones culturales, seguro estaba averiguando si su nivel cultural era digno de Mac, pasaban horas hablando de distintos temas ambos disfrutaban sus conversaciones,habían congeniado muy bien.

Sid había sido el mas perturbador, solo habían hablado de la parte medica y acerca del kamasutra le había preguntado si sabia de que se trataba, le había hecho todo un interrogatorio ,en una cena a la que los había invitado, los ojos de Mac, nunca habían saltado tanto de su cara, ella lo había calmado acariciando su mano debajo de la mesa,estaba casi segura que había tomado nuestras de Adn para poder chequear si sus genes eran lo suficientemente buenos para Mac, había pasado la prueba al darle información a Sid que el no tenía sobre técnicas orientales.

Adam, no sabia si realmente la había interrogado tartamudeaba tanto, Sabia que había jaqueado su computador y tenía la información de su expediente, tenía datos que ella no había revelado como el nombre de su secundaria,amigos, había respirado profundo y seguido adelante.

La que realmente le preocupaba era Stella, demasiado callada trataba a Mac, como su propiedad y el lo aceptaba sin protestar, era la intocable Stella, delante de Mac no se podía decir nada malo de Stella, el no le encontraba defectos, así que no los debía tener y si los tenía para Mac no existían, se sentía incomoda no porque Stella estuviera invadiendo su espacio, si no porque se sentía invadiendo el espacio de Stella, Mac y Stella tenían su propia relación, ella no podía entrar, eran dos trabajadores incansables, cada vez que se ponía celosa por Stella, Mac solo respondía que era su compañera, la relación había mejorado cuando Stella la había invitado una tarde a tomar un café, aclarandole que respetaba su relación con Mac, que estaba muy feliz por Mac que ya era hora que rehiciera su vida y se alegraba de que fuera con ella, ahí había entendido que tenía un aliado en Stella, su partida había dejado a Mac arrastrando los pies, la extrañaba, pero tenía que avanzar en su carrera, siempre hablaban por teléfono, así Mac no la extrañaba tanto le contaba por teléfono todos los casos y le pedía su opinión,sabia que ella hacia lo mismo, ambos estaban al día de lo que pasaba en cada laboratorio.

Audrey estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, escucho a Mac salir del baño "en que piensas?"

"Ya casi es un año"Mac sonrió.

"San Patricio" dijo Mac sonriendo aun mas,"que quieres hacer para celebrar?"

"No se"dijo Audrey mientras se levantaba de la cama, Mac arqueo la mirada.

"Ja"dijo sonriendo "realmente crees que piense que no sabes"Mac seguía a Audrey al baño.

"No crees que pueda ser indecisa"

"Perdoname pero no"dijo Mac serio.

"Vaya, Mac gracias, no sabia que tenias ese concepto de mi"

"Dejame preguntarte algo"Audrey lo miro atenta "Que vamos a cenar esta noche?"

"Pasta a la Alfredo"respondió Audrey a toda prisa, sonrió.

"Ya sabes a que me refiero"el le dio un pequeño beso,"quieres que te sorprenda?"

"Esta noche?"

"No, eso ya lo tienes cubierto" el la abrazo"En San Patricio"

Audrey sonrió"Sorprendeme".Mac la beso,el teléfono de Mac empezó a sonar,"no vas a responder?"

"No ahora, es Stella, es su repique"

"Tienes repique para Stella?"

"Ella configuro los teléfonos"

"Stella configuro tu teléfono?"dijo Audrey molesta separandose de Mac.

"No empecemos"

"No empecemos?"Audrey salió molesta del baño mientras se arreglaba,"Le voy a pedir a cualquiera de mis compañeros que configure mi teléfono a ver que opinas"

"No es lo mismo!"

"No!oh ya entiendo no son Stella!"

"Hay una explicación lógica,Crei que ya habíamos superado esto"dijo Mac molesto.

"Esto?"

"Audrey configuro el teléfono para que supiera que era ella, en caso que estuviese ocupado"

"Esto?quieres decirme Taylor a que llamas esto?"Mac miro a Audrey de reojo.

"No voy a discutir por esto"tomo su teléfono y se lo entrego a Audrey "Haz lo que quieras con el, no voy a discutir por un repique".

"No se trata del repique"

"Entonces que? celos?"dijo Mac molesto,"Explicame, no entiendo!Stella vive en New Orleans a miles de kilómetros de aquí, si hubiese querido tener algo con ella, lo hubiese tenido hace años,somos amigos,esto es absurdo,fin de la discusión".

"Toma tu estúpido teléfono, no soy ninguno de tus subalternos,tu no decides cuando se acaban las discusiones aquí"dijo Audrey dándole el teléfono a Mac.

"Me doy, no tengo energía para esta discusión absurda"cuando Mac vio a Audrey a los ojos se dio cuenta que había cometido un gran error.

"Absurda!disculpame Mac! No quise molestarte con mis estupideces y mis celos absurdos!"

"Audrey solo contestame, respondí la llamada?"Audrey miro a Mac fijamente,"No, cierto, sabia que era Stella y estábamos ocupados,disfrutando nuestro tiempo,por eso no respondí,no entiendo que quieres que haga para demostrarte que eres lo mas importante en mi vida"Mac tomo su chaqueta y salió del departamento sin dejar a Audrey darle una respuesta.

Mac salió irritado del departamento, con el mismo, con Audrey, no estaba haciendo nada incorrecto, entendía que había una diferencia de edad entre ellos que a lo mejor, les proporcionaba puntos de vista muy distintos de su relación, a veces le costaba llevarle el ritmo no en el campo sexual, se alegraba de haber tenido total compatibilidad en esa área a pesar de la diferencia de edad, Audrey estaba llena de energía para argumentar y discutir,no se quedaba callada si no estaba de acuerdo con algo, a diferencia de su equipo, en donde su palabra era ley,salvo por supuesto Stella a la que le encantaba argumentar y discutir, se había vuelto adicto a Audrey a veces pensaba que se le iba a pasar, hasta esa tarde frente a una taza de café, Stella le había abierto los ojos,"Oh,Mac estas tontamente enamorado"lo había mirado seriamente y se lo había soltado,no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, que realmente estaba tontamente enamorado de Audrey, había recibido la bendición de su amiga con un brindis con café, "Eres afortunado, Taylor".

Recordaba perfectamente su primera noche juntos, inesperada,apasionada, recordaba cada toque, cada caricia, beso, habían creado su propio lenguaje, cada vez que quería explorar a Audrey solo le bastaba con tocar con las puntas de sus dedos el cuerpo de Audrey, ella presionaba su mano sobre la de el autorizandolo, Habia logrado entrar a su oficina, estaba empezando a ver unos archivos, cuando el teléfono lo saco de sus pensamientos, "Perdon", Mac sonrió al ver el mensaje de Audrey,respondió de inmediato "Te amo,nos vemos en dos horas".Vio unos rizos salir del ascensor, sonrió Stella estaba en la ciudad, seria bueno hablar con ella.


	2. Noticias

Noticias

xxxxx

La abrazo mas a el, no la queria soltar, seria como si la vida se le escapara, la observaba dormir,"Ha de ser un angel"penso para si mismo,"Tiene que serlo"Mac suspiro "Como llegamos hasta aqui?"la abrazo con mas fuerza, "Un accidente?Una aventura?, no de ninguna manera podia verla asi"

xxxxx

"Estupida" pensó mientras se daba una ducha,"si sigues con esto se va hartar de ti"respiro profundo y se termino de arreglar,"que te pasa? has estado irritable toda la semana,debo estar anémica, he estado cansada, de mal humor, la falta de apetito,necesito vitaminas"se rio para si misma"Mac me agota",fue al baño y vomito, "será el estrés de la discusión espero que no sea algo que comimos no me imagino a Mac recogiendo evidencias con nauseas".Audrey llego finalmente al hospital, se acerco a Mary la enfermera de turno.

"Buenos Dias Mary"

"Doctora Audrey, lo siento, esta chica no ha dejado de llamarla"

"No hay problema,Mary, gracias por llamarme"

"Esta en el cubiculo 8"

"Gracias Mary"

"Doctora Audrey esta bien?, se ve un poco pálida"

"Si,no te preocupes Mary"Audrey fue donde la estaba esperando su paciente,"Elizabeth"

era una chica de 18 años,estaba alterada, "tranquila"Audrey acaricio a la chica.

"No lo entiende"grito la chica llorando"Me van a matar"

"Nadie va hacer tal cosa Elizabeth"Audrey trataba de calmar a la chica.

"No entiende estoy embarazada,quiero un aborto"

"Nadie te va a matar por un embarazo, estas segura que estas embarazada?"

"Me van a matar"

"Tranquila vamos a revisarte primero, hacerte exámenes una ecografia,pruebas de sangre y hablamos, estas segura aquí, nada te va a pasar"Audrey abrazo a la chica,"Te voy a pasar a una habitación, un poco mas privada, vamos hablar de decisión después de los test"

"No entiende"

"Tranquila"Audrey salió del cubiculo caminando hacia Mary,comenzó a darle instrucciones "Hay que hacer una prueba de embarazo y una ecografia, piensa que esta esta embarazada"Audrey de repente se detuvo salió al baño con Mary siguiendola y vomito, se lavo la cara.

"Esta bien?"

"Si solo un poco mareada,debe ser que me va a dar gripe"

"Le ordenamos una prueba a usted también"

"No seas absurda, es gripe"

"Seguro toma unos nueve meses que se le quite"

"Mary es imposible que este embarazada"Audrey se rio de la idea de Mary.

"Imposible!que yo sepa tiene novio,me imagino que no juegan monopolio por las noches"

"Nos cuidamos"

"Los accidentes pasan si quiere le presento a mis tres accidentes"

"Es absurdo, vamos atender a la paciente"

"Doctora Audrey salga de la duda,no es mi asunto pero yo compraría un test"

Audrey se quedo pensativa un momento,"No te preocupes estoy bien,Haz la prueba a la paciente, te alcanzo en un minuto" "no puede ser" Mac era cuidadoso si algo dejo claro cuando comenzaron su relación es que no quería hijos, pero cuando, Mary tenía que estar equivocada, no podía ser, estaba retrasada en su periodo, todo parecía indicar que Mary estaba en lo cierto, bajo a la farmacia a toda velocidad a comprar un test de embarazo, Antes de hacer el test le hizo la ecografia a Elizabeth, ya tenía un embarazo adelantado, la había convencido de hablar juntas con sus padres a pesar que la chica solo decía que la iban a matar.

Mac sonrió a ver a Stella entrar a su oficina,"Que te trae por aquí?"la abrazo.

"Trabajo,hemos seguido un patán hasta NY,necesito tu colaboración en esto"

"En lo que necesites" Mac le regalo una gran sonrisa a Stella,"De que se trata?"

"Trafico de chicas"Mac arrugo la cara molesto,Stella le entrego una carpeta a Mac,"Aqui están los detalles del caso,como las contactan, modus operandi y el resto de los detalles, estos son los sospechosos"Stella le seguía entregando archivos a Mac.

Mac la miro serio,"Hiciste tu tarea"

"Oh si aprendí del mejor"

Lindsay entro a la oficina de Mac, abrazo a Stella,"Hey, Stell es lindo verte".

"Linds,como esta Lucy?"

"Creciendo"

"Danny?"

"Esta con Don, están en una escena,Mac creí que era tu día libre".

"Crei que ya no tenias ese problema"dijo Stella seria mirando a Mac.

"No lo tengo, llamaron a Audrey a trabajar,por eso estoy aquí"Mac le regalo una pequeña sonrisa a Stella.

"Lo siento, Donde esta Adam?, estamos siguiendo al sospechoso por una señal del celular de una Ex"

"Que te dan de comer en New Orleans?estas acelerada"Mac le dijo sonriendo a Stella.

"Es la sopa deberías probar"

Todos salieron al cubiculo de Adam,"Pasa algo?"

"No Stell todo esta bien"

"Ya me diras,Mac"

Mac recibió un mensaje en su celular, "Puedes venir tenemos que hablar, estoy en el hospital,Audrey"respondió "Voy a tardar, tenemos un caso nuevo, Stella ha seguido un sospechoso hasta aquí"

Audrey miro su teléfono, frustrada, mientras sostenía no una si no tres pruebas de embarazo, todas con el mismo resultado, positivo, como iba a reaccionar Mac,recordó perfectamente cuando se había embarazado, Sid los había invitado a una cena con les había ofrecido una sopa, que había convertido a Mac en una fiera, con las justas habían entrado al departamento,Mac prácticamente la había desvestido en el pasillo, habían bromeado que el ingrediente secreto de Sid era el viagra, recordaba perfectamente esa noche como la habían disfrutado, tomo de nuevo su telefono,"Mac por favor ven en mi almuerzo,tenemos que hablar" recibió un mensaje de vuelta, "Vas a seguir trabajando?"Mac llamo a Audrey.

"Lo siento".

"Por que?"dijo Audrey en tomo suave.

"Por irme así y no arreglar las cosas"

"Olvidalo Mac,vas a poder venir?"

"Voy a sacar tiempo,pasa algo grave?"

"No, solo necesito hablar"

"No puedes esperar a esta noche"

"No,lo siento"

"Nos vemos en unas horas,hablamos"

"Hablamos"


	3. Inesperado

Inesperado

xxxxx

"Avengonzada de amor"que interesante concepto, esa había su respuesta la mañana siguiente al preguntarle que sentía, por sus ojos sabia que no lo esperaba, ambos no lo esperaban, pero había pasado y a el le había encantado, "si, avergonzado, tal vez de que lo viera desnudo y recorriera su cuerpo" pero le había encantado sentir esa vergüenza, había visto lágrimas de emoción en sus ojos mientras hacían el amor, sabia que ella, también las había visto en el,muchas emociones.

xxxxx

Mac estaba trabajando con Stella,el habia estado pensativo, "Mac!Que te pasa?"Stella pasaba su mano por delante de su cara,"Que hiciste?"

"Nada"

"Nada?"Stella se rio.

"Stella"ella arqueo la mirada,"Hemos estado discutiendo mucho, estoy cansado"

"No es lo que le pone sabor a la relación".

"Esta bien un poco pero no por cualquier cosa"

"Cualquier cosa?A que llamas cualquier cosa?"

"Stell, me cela hasta de las aranas"

Stella sonrió"Que hiciste?'

"Nada"

"Por favor Mac, a quien engañas?algo hiciste?"

"Ultimamente ha estado sensible"

"Estará en sus días"

"No, no es eso"

"Mac para una mujer no es sencillo entrar en la vida de un hombre como tu"Mac miro intrigado a Stella"Eres organizado, demasiado, todo tiene su orden y se tiene que quedar así, no le voy a quitar méritos a Audrey, para ella ha sido muy difícil entrar en este club, no se lo pongas mas difícil, no le discutas"

"Stella no estoy con una niña, no voy aceptar berrinches"

"Berrinches, que hiciste que ocasiono berrinches"

Mac toco su frente nervioso"Me equivoque de nombre"

"Woao, durante el sexo?"Mac asentó con su cabeza"por favor dime que no dijiste Peyton?"

"Claire"

"Que te dijo?Que hizo?"

"Me puso hacer planas, con su nombre"

"Original, no se le va a quitar"Stella dijo sonriendo"Mac no eres el primero al que le pasa, adorabas a Claire, ya se le pasara, se paciente"

"No creo que se le pase,hace dos noches me levanto a punta de golpes, dice que hablo dormido"Mac suspiro"se que tenia una pesadilla, por mas que le explique no escuchaba"

"Que dijiste?"

"No se, no me quiso decir estaba furiosa"

"Mac deja de tener sueños eróticos conmigo"Mac arqueo las cejas hasta la luna,Stella se empezó a reir a carcajadas"Como me gustaría haberte tomado una foto"

"Muy graciosa"

"No se que decirte Mac,podrías grabarte a ver que dices que la molesta tanto"

"Podria ser"

Stella dejo a Mac en el hospital,Mac había llamado a Audrey para reunirse,se habían encontrado en la fuente de soda, Mac tomaba un café y Audrey se sentó frente a el,le deslizo una hoja,Mac le sonrió antes de tomar la hoja, Audrey lo observaba fijamente,Mac tomo lo hoja la observo un minuto, palideció, arqueo la mirada tratando de entender la información,"Estoy embarazada", Mac no terminaba de completar una frase,los parlantes llamaban a Audrey, Mac estaba aun procesando la información, Audrey se levanto,"Me llaman"dijo con la voz quebrada casi llorando.

Mac se levanto, tratando de acercarse,"Audrey,necesitamos hablar en casa"ella solo asentó con la cabeza fue atender el llamado que le hacían, Mac le envió un mensaje a Stella para que pasara por el, al subir a la avalancha seguía pálido como un papel,estaba callado mordiendo su labio inferior, seguía con la hoja de papel en la mano,en silencio.

Stella lo observo un momento, Mac seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, Stella tomo la hoja de sus manos y la observo, lo que la hizo frenar de inmediato y estacionar el carro, Mac seguía pálido y en silencio.

Stella se quito los lentes oscuros,leía con atención, era una ecografia, paciente Audrey Hunter, se observaba la imagen de un bebe de dos meses, Audrey había escrito, en el equipo ecografico las palabras "Hola Papi", Stella sonreía mientras miraba la imagen abrazo a Mac haciéndolo salir de su ausencia,"Vas a ser Papa"grito emocionada,Mac la observo dudando por un minuto que estaba hablando con el.

"Mac dime que le dijiste que estas feliz"

"La llamaron, no pudimos hablar"

"Has dejado a esta chica con tu reacción catatonica"Mac miro incrédulo a Stella.

"No me lo esperaba"

"Mac esta embarazada, tu crees que ella se lo esperaba"Stella giro el carro dirigiéndose de nuevo al hospital.

"Stella vamos hablar en la casa"

"Y la vas a dejar así todo el día, pensando que no lo quieres"

"En ningún momento he dicho eso,solo"

"Solo que?no estaba en tus planes"

"No, es una responsabilidad muy grande temo fallar, no estar el tiempo necesario para el niño"

Stella sonrió,"Ya esta aquí Mac"ella estaciono en el hospital, bajo mirando a Mac "Ven conmigo" el la siguió por los pasillos del hospital hasta el reten de recién nacidos ,"Sabes me encanta venir aquí,como te puede asustar algo tan hermoso"Stella observaba a los bebes en el reten, Mac le regalo una sonrisa,"siempre me he preguntado que pensaba mi mama, mientras me esperaba que sentía?Si me amaba?"Stella bajo la mirada,"Nunca lo voy a saber, espero que Audrey le pueda decir a tu hijo que se sentía dichoza,amada y cuidada"

Mac abrazo a Stella,"Eres una gran amiga Stella,simplificas las cosas"

"Solo soy la mejor"Mac le regalo una gran sonrisa a Stella "Ve a corregir tu error Taylor".

Mac bajo a la sala de emergencia a esperar a Audrey, ella salió de atender la emergencia, al verlo bajo la mirada, el tomo su mano y la llevo a una habitación,le dio un beso,"Gracias".

Audrey lo miro extrañada "Por que?".

Mac sonrió "Por hacerme tan feliz"

"No parecías tan feliz"Audrey lo abrazo sonriendole.

"Que parecía?"

"Creo que asustado"

"Algo"

"No eres el único"

Mac beso en la cabeza a Audrey, la mecía en sus brazos,"Es inesperado, pero hermoso" Mac la beso"La sopa de Sid".

"Eso pienso"

"Deberíamos patentarla,producirla y distribuirla, nos haría ricos"Mac dijo sonriendo"Como estas?como esta nuestro bebe?"Audrey sonrió tomo la mano de Mac y la puso sobre su vientre.

"Nuestro hijo esta bien"Mac sonrió.

"Haz tenido síntomas, antojos?"

"Vas a cumplir mis antojos"

"Es mi parte del trabajo"

Audrey sonrió con picardía,Mac arqueo las cejas,"Quiero ir a casa, ponerte un poco de chocolate encima y comerte"

"Comerme?"Mac beso a Audrey"Crees que podemos seguir al ritmo que hemos estado,el inquilino se puede molestar".

"Creo que es el causante de mi deseo descontrolado por ti".

"Deseo descontrolado?".

"Piensa que no vamos a tener que cuidarnos".

"Me encanta la idea!terminaste aquí?"

"Si y tu?".

"Me botaron de mi caso, de mi carro, me obligaron a tomar el día".

"Stella?"Mac asentó con la cabeza mirando de reojo a Audrey,"Que dijo?"

Mac sonrió "No dejaba de gritar vas a ser Papa,vas hacer papa,brincaba en el asiento del carro"Audrey sonrió,"Creo que le fue a comprar ropa,juguetes,estaba como loca".

"Seria una buena madrina" Mac miraba serio a Audrey.

"La mejor sin dudarlo, estas segura?".

"Si,la admiras, es tu amiga, tiene que ser por algo que aun yo no he visto de ella",Mac le regalo una gran sonrisa a Audrey"quieres hacer algo mas a parte de ir a casa a cubrirte de chocolate",dijo Audrey sonriendo.

"Si,casarnos"Mac dijo serio.

"No por mi embarazo".

"No"Mac abrazo a Audrey"Porque te amo",Audrey le sonrió a Mac.

"Tengo que hablar con mis padres"

Mac arqueo la mirada "Que les vas a decir?"

"La verdad, que estoy embarazada, te lo advierto mi Papa es veterano, va a venir a ver quien ha estado jugando con su hija".

"Los vas a llamar a soltarles que van hacer abuelos?".

"Si, se van a poner histéricos,durante el viaje se calmaran" Mac tomo su teléfono y empezó a llamar Audrey lo observaba.

"Mama,puedes venir a New York, no pasa nada malo,no,permiteme un minuto"Mac puso el speaker Se escuchaba la voz de Mily.

"Mac como no quieres que piense que pasa algo malo si me pides ir a New York"

"Me voy a casar"

"Hijo que emoción, mañana estoy allá"

"Audrey te esta escuchando saludala"

"Mac como me vas a presentar a mi futura nuera por teléfono"

"Hola"dijo Audrey tímidamente.

"Hija mañana estoy allá para abrazarte"Audrey sonrió "No sabes lo feliz que me han hecho"

"Te vamos a estar esperando solo avisamos a que hora llega tu vuelo,me va a encantar conocerte ".

"A mi tambien hija,Mac voy a comprar mi pasaje, si puedo viajo hoy"

"Mama tranquila no voy a salir corriendo al ayuntamiento, voy a esperarte".

"No me voy arriesgar mañana estoy allá".

"Como tu quieras, te tengo que dejar vamos hablar con los padres de Audrey"

"Felicitaciones,estoy feliz por los dos"

"Gracias Mily"

"Gracias Mama"Mac colgó.

"No le vas a decir del embarazo?"

"Y perderme su cara, oh no, pero te advierto, no te va a dejar de cuidar"Audrey sonrió.

"Mi turno"Audrey marco el teléfono "Mama, estoy embarazada"Mac miro sorprendido a Audrey "No mama no es una broma, no mama, no mama,Papa!por supuesto que lo van a conocer, mama no soy ninguna irresponsable,no mama no lo planifique, mama no puedo discutir con los dos, esta bien los espero"Audrey colgó y miro a Mac "Vienen para acá".

"Mañana quisiera hablar con el equipo, Stella no va aguantar mucho".

"Hasta cuando se queda Stella?"

Mac tomo su teléfono y llamo a Stella puso el speaker "Bonasera"

"Stella"

"Mac no te voy a informar nada del caso es tu día libre"

"Stell, no es eso estoy con Audrey, vamos a hablar con el equipo y quisiera que estés,se que no te quieres perder las reacciones,hasta cuando te quedas?"

"Gracias Mac, la verdad me encantaría ver sus caras, ya capturamos uno de los sospechosos, creo que viajo a medio día mañana".

"Perfecto, puedes convocarlos mañana a las 9 am,no les digas de que se trata"

"No hay problema, como esta Audrey?"

"Te esta escuchando"

"Felicitaciones Audrey"

"Gracias Stella,mañana nos vemos"

"Seguro, vayan a celebrar,quitale el arma y la placa a Mac, si quieres que se quede contigo".

"Que hago con las esposas?"dijo Audrey sonriendo.

"Oh Audrey creo que te pueden ser de utilidad si lo quieres mantener contigo"Mac arqueo la mirada."Yo lo esposaría en la cama".

"Stell!"Audrey se reía de la cara de Mac.

"Taylor a quien engañas? se que ya les deben haber dado utilidad,diviertanse estoy siguiendo una pista con Don, los tengo que dejar".

"Cuidate Stell".

"Siempre".Mac colgó.

"Desayunaste".

"No Mac"

"Vamos a mi departamento te voy a preparar un buen desayuno".

"Primero te quiero presentar a alguien"Audrey tomo la mano de Mac y lo llevo a una sala de exámenes se sentó en el borde de la cama,se bajo un poco su mono, tomo el equipo de ecografia, levanto un poco su franela Mac la ayudaba a sujetarla en la pantalla se vio la imagen del bebe,Mac sonreía,beso a Audrey,"dile hola a tu hijo".

"Hola hijo".


	4. La respuesta

La respuesta

xxxxx

"No me lastimes"cuando la vio en piso llorando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

"Perdón"la abrazo con fuerza llorando,"Jamas te lastimaria,perdón"

xxxxx

Audrey hablaba por teléfono en el taxi, "No mama,no mama,no mama" miraba con cara de fastidiada a Mac "Mama, no es ningún soldado, no mama no me embarace en Irak,mama vas a conocerlo cuando lleguen,no mama, de donde sacas esas ideas?"Audrey se veía le quito el teléfono a Audrey.

"Hola, mi nombre es Mac Taylor"Mac escuchaba con atención,"Entiendo,en realidad me gustaría que vinieran mi madre esta viajando, le he pedido matrimonio a Audrey" Mac escuchaba "Justamente,quiero pedirles la mano de Audrey, es la tradición" Audrey observaba a Mac mientras hablaba," Perfecto,los esperamos,es un placer".

"Que te dijo?"

"Que tu padre es un hombre de tradiciones"Mac tomo la mano de Audrey la beso,"llegan mañana".

"Vamos a tener casa llena"

"Eso creo,mi madre se puede quedar en mi departamento"

"Mac creeme mejor cada uno en su departamento con sus respectivos padres"Mac arqueo la mirada,"No me voy a sentir cómoda con mis padres en la habitación contigua y se que a mi Papa no le va agradar ver que nos vamos a dormir juntos".

"No voy a discutir, es como te sientas mas cómoda".

Mac y Audrey llegaron al departamento de Mac, ella fue directo a la nevera y saco un frasco de Nutella, "No sabia que estaba eso ahi"

"Yo lo compre"ella abrio el frasco.

"Audrey primero un desayuno"

"Es lo que planeo desayunarte"Mac arqueo la mirada, ella tomo un poco de la nutella y se la puso en el menton a Mac,luego se comió la nutella del mentón de Mac.

"Creo que esto me va a gustar".

Horas mas tarde Mac le habia preparado un suculento desayuno a Audrey, Mac llevo el desayuno a la cama, ella esperaba emocionada "Panquecas"Audrey comenzo a comer las fresas. "Vaya voy aprovechar el embarazo para que me consientas".

"Puedes abusar de mi todo lo que quieras"

"Mac tenemos que hablar de tu política de no televisor en el cuarto"

"Audrey ahí no voy a negociar"

"Mac, cuando este mas gorda no voy a poder ver televisor en la sala"

"Ya veremos, aunque prefiero que bordes o leas".Mac tomo una de las fresas,"Esa panqueca tiene tu nombre"

Audrey corto la panqueca y encontró un anillo en ella,sonrió,"Cuando lo compraste?"dijo sonriendo.

"Hace tres meses, pensaba pedirtelo en San Patricio pero se adelantaron las cosas"

Audrey sonrió le dio un beso a Mac"Te amo"Mac la miraba serio,"Que?"

"Estoy esperando una respuesta, ya te lo he pedido tres veces?"

"Tres veces?"

"Si, tres veces,en la clínica, en esta cama hace una hora y en este momento"

"No me imagine que me pedirías matrimonio durante el coito"Mac bajo la mirada."Asumí que entendías que la respuesta era si"

"No me gusta asumir nada en estas cosas"

"Bien mi respuesta es Si"

Mac le dio un beso a Audrey,el teléfono de Mac sonó,el leyó el mensaje y sonrió, "Mi mama llega esta noche".

"Mis padres manana a las 12"

"Stella cambio su vuelo para las seis, vamos a salir con el equipo y nuestros padres a almorzar"

"Vaya esto va hacer interesante".

"Creo que si,Que tengo que saber de tu padre?"

"Es veterano, habla Italiano, mis abuelos eran Italianos, le gusta viajar".

"Vaya, interesante, te acompano al aeropuerto"

"No Mac, quiero que se descarguen antes que lleguen a ti, los voy a llevar a tu oficina y de ahi salimos almorzar".

"Descarguen?'

"Mi mama a veces habla sin pensar, no quiero preocuparme por si dice algo ofensivo,prefiero ir sola".

Mac fue con Audrey a buscar a su madre, Mily no habia de dejado de abrazar a Audrey, fueron al departamento de Audrey, Mac la ayudaba arreglar la habitación.

"Es lindo tu departamento"

"Gracias Mily"Audrey llevaba unas sabanas para acomodar la cama de su habitación, "Esta habitación es mas comoda prefiero que duerman aquí"ella se detuvo un minuto y miro a Mac.

"Estas bien?"

"Solo un poco mareada".

"Mareada?"Mily pregunto intrigada.

Mac la abrazo "Sientate"

"Mac no es nada"Audrey se sentó, Mac fue por un vaso de agua a la cocina, se lo dio a Audrey.

"Mama sientate"

"Esta embarazada?"Mac sonrio,Mily abrazo a Mac,"Esto se pone mejor y mejor"Audrey sonreía mientras Mily la besaba.

Mac llego a su oficina, Jo entro detrás de el, "Buen Dia Mac!"

"Buen dia Jo"Mac le sonrió.

"Me ha llegado información interesante, quieres saber?"Mac arqueo la mirada.

"Por que no?"el se sento en su silla.

"El F.B.I va a reclutar a alguien que conoces"

"Stella?"

"Diablos eres bueno o lo sabias?"

"Me lo imagine no tiene seis meses en New Orleans y ha logrado la solución de casos que hasta se creian perdidos"

"Pues si super Stella esta resaltando, mi amigo George, me llamo a contarme de su reclutamiento"

"Cuando se lo van a decir?"

"Apenas regrese a New Orleans"

"La van a trasladar a Dc?"

"Si"

"Genial, solo va a estar a unas horas".

"Para que es la reunión de hoy?"

"Ya vas a saber,ve a trabajar"

"Mac me vas a dejar con la duda?"

"Si,ve"

Audrey entro al laboratorio, Adam sonrió al verla,"Ya extrañaba verte por aquí, sabes que te adoramos, no es justo que nos prives de tu presencia"

"Adam no le digas a nadie, eres mi favorito" Adam sonrió.

"Tenemos una reunión en la sala de juntas, algo hicimos mal y nos van a regañar, hasta Stell, esta aquí, lo que no entiendo es que hace Reed, aquí".

"En serio, puedo ir?"

"Claro eres la novia del jefe"

"Bien Gracias".


	5. La Familia

Familia

xxxxx

Sentía que se moría, no tenia fuerzas ni para abrir los ojos, sintio su mano sobre su vientre, su hija se movió, le anuncio que su padre había llegado, al abrir los ojos sus miradas se cruzaron.

xxxxx

Todo el equipo estaba en la sala de juntas,Audrey entro con Adam, Mac le sonrio,ella se paro a su lado,"La razón por la que los he reunido aquí es personal, no se como decir esto"Mac le sonrió a Audrey, Don y Danny se miraban extrañados.

"Sencillo"Audrey estiro su mano y mostro su anillo.

"Se van a casar"grito Lindsay emocionada abrazando a Audrey.

"Woao"gritaron el resto a coro.

Don abrazo a Mac,"Felicitaciones"Adam grito "Felicidades Boss"

"Gracias,hay mas"

"Mas?"Jo lo miraba intrigada.

Reed abrazaba a Mac"Que voy a tener un hermanito?"Mac asentó con su cabeza.

"Boom"grito Danny"Vaya lo del matrimonio lo esperaba pero esto si que es noticia"

Hawkes abrazo a Mac "Felicidades"

"Gracias"

Stella abrazo a Audrey"Ahora si te puedo felicitar como se debe"

"Gracias Stella"

"Vaya hay que celebrar"Sid dijo"Voy a buscar algo con que brindar"

"Nada extrano Sid"Mac le dijo serio.

Brindaron con cafe y leche para Audrey, ella fue por sus padres al aeropuerto, al llegar al laboratorio,

Adam recibió a Audrey, el padre de Audrey lo miraba serio"Aquí esta mi chica"dijo Adam apenas la vio.

"Soy Jeff Hunter, debo suponer que usted es Mac Taylor"

Adam empezó a tartamudear Audrey se reia"Mac Taylor,no no no!es mi jefe su oficina esta por alla, pero si quieres mi consejo Audrey, yo esperaría"Audrey miro intrigada a Adam"Hay duelo de titanes"

Audrey se asomo y vio a Mac discutiendo con Stella estaban en posición de lucha, ambos con las manos en las caderas,se escuchaban los gritos hasta afuera"No hay evidencias"

"Demonios Mac solicite tu apoyo, es que voy a tener que recuperar mi placa para lograr este arresto"

"Stella las pruebas son circunstanciales, un buen abogado y sale"

"Mac, que diablos quieres que te traiga una foto de el cometiendo el crimen"

"No seria malo, pues ahora no tienes nada"

"Nada!Maldición Mac,tengo el arma y nuestras de A.D.N"

"El arma no la puedes vincular con el, las muestras de A.D.N están degradadas no son 100% seguras".

"Quien es ella?"la mama de Audrey preguntaba intrigada.

"Stella Bonasera"respondió Adam.

"Podría decirse que la mano derecha de Mac"dijo Audrey sonriendole a su mama.

"Bonasera"dijo Jeff pensativo"Italiana con razón tiene ese carácter"

"Italiana y griega,esta es suave"dijo Adam sin importancia todos lo miraron.

Mac toco su frente molesto"Suficiente Stella, piensa, revisa la evidencia,ahi esta la respuesta y traeme algo con que encerrarlo, no te apasiones sabes que tengo razón"

"Bien, quieres mas evidencias te las traeré"

"Bien aqui espero"Stella salio a toda velocidad de la oficina de Mac, el se sentó en su silla paso su mano por la cabeza.

"Ellos han tenido algo"la madre de Audrey pregunto intrigada.

"Jajaja"Adam soltó una carcajada"No me imagino eso,no llegarían a nada discutiendo quien va arriba"Adam hacia movimientos con sus manos"Yo arriba,no yo arriba,Mac no aguantaria"

"Adam"

"Lo siento".Adam señalo hacia uno de los costados"Me imagino que van con Mac, mejor me voy"

"Mejor"dijo Audrey sonriendo.

Mac hablaba por teléfono, se veia molesto, Audrey toco la puerta,Mac le hizo una sena para que entrara, se levanto de su silla, "Me alegra que tenga una buena amistad con el alcalde, pero esto solo se lo pienso decir una vez, en mi laboratorio mando yo, el alcalde se encarga de su alcaldía, yo de mi laboratorio y mi evidencia, no me gusta que cuestionen la integridad de mi equipo, disculpe, pero no me interesa su opinión, no de ninguna manera voy a aceptar que me diga como hacer mi trabajo, no voy a seguir perdiendo mi tiempo con usted hasta luego," Mac colgó le sonrio a Audrey."Perdón"

"Mac, ellos son mis padres"

"Mucho gusto"Mac estrecho la mano con el padre de Audrey.

"Jeff Hunter"

"Mac Taylor"

"Elizabeth Hunter"

"Es un placer, por favor sientense" los cuatro se sentaron en la oficina de Mac.

"Que tal el vuelo?"

"Honestamente,Mac no hemos venido hasta aquí hablar del vuelo, quiero saber todo lo que pueda de usted, no me parece que sea un adolecente que deja chicas por ahi embarazadas, pero lo cierto es que Audrey esta embarazada y no quiero que mi hija, tenga un hijo bastardo o sea una madre soltera, si se tratara de su hija creo que entendería mi posición"

"Lo entiendo perfectamente, no huyo de mis responsabilidades, nunca lo he hecho, ni lo haré, le he pedido a Audrey matrimonio, pero quería conocerlos y que conocieran a mi madre" el padre de Audrey se levanto caminaba por la oficina de Mac.

"Estubo en el ejercito?"

"Si"

"Cuando piensan casarse?"La madre de Audrey pregunto.

"Pienso que lo ideal seria San Patricio"Mac dijo mirando a Audrey,ella sonrió de inmediato.

"San Patricio?"dijo Jeff

"Si nos conocimos ese día"Audrey respondió sonriendo.

Jo se acerco a la oficina de Mac, toco la puerta, Mac le indico que entrara "Jo Danville, ellos son los padres de Audrey"

"Mucho gusto"dijo Jo entregándole una pantalla a Mac,el la leía.

"Es todo lo que tienes?"

"Si"

"Diluye la huella, determina la antigüedad"

"Bien"

"Stella?"

"Con Don y Hawkes acaban de traer mas evidencia"

"Bien,Gracias Jo"

"Es un placer hasta luego"

"Disculpen"Mac se sentó de nuevo al lado de Audrey,"Que necesitan saber de mi?"

"Es divorciado"la madre de Audrey comenzo a interrogar a Mac.

"No"

"Se ha casado?"

"Si"

"Sigue casado?"Mac miro extrañado a Elizabeth

"No soy viudo"

"Viudo?, lo siento"Mac le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

"Voy a facilitárselo,soy viudo, hijo único, mi padre murió, mi madre vive la van a conocer, no tengo hijos, solo un hijastro, soy ex-marine, van a conocer a mi equipo al que considero mi familia".

"Como murio su esposa?"

"Mama"Audrey grito molesta.

Mac suspiro"9/11 Claire estaba en las torres"

"Lo siento"dijo Elizabeth apenada.

"Esa mujer con la que discutía quien es su pupila?"Jeff pregunto intrigado.

"No aqui no hay pupilos, aprendemos los unos de los otros, cada día aprendemos algo nuevo"

"Parecia molesta, no me parece que lo respete mucho para ser un subalterno"

"Stella no es un subalterno, ella dirige el laboratorio de New Orleans esta aquí para hacer un arresto, ha sido mi companera por casi 15 anos".

"Tienen mucho tiempo trabajando juntos".

"Ciertamente".

"Tu mama Mac?"Audrey le pregunto a Mac.

"Nos quedamos hasta tarde estaba cansada, Lindsay fue por Lucy, me va hacer el favor de buscarla".

"Bien"

"Salimos en una hora"El teléfono de Mac sonó"Lo identificaste,bien, entiendo Sid"Mac fue a su computadora, revisaba un archivo"Bien,Gracias"el colgó "Voy a darles un pequeño tour por el laboratorio, para que tengan una idea de como funcionan las cosas por aquí"

"Parece ocupado"dijo Jeff.

"Desgraciadamente siempre lo estamos". Mac les mostró el laboratorio a sus suegros, Adam se acerco a Mac para entregarle una información"Adam ellos son los padres de Audrey"

"Si ya nos conocimos"Mac arqueo la mirada "Stella Bonasera"dijo Adam sonriendo,ella se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia Mac, sin mediar palabras le entrego una pantalla, le sonrió a Audrey,Mac miro la pantalla y sonrió "Llevate a Don y Danny, no te quiero sola en esto"Stella tomo la pantalla, le sonrio a Audrey al irse saliendo a toda velocidad, Adam se fue detrás de ella.


	6. Paternidad

Paternidad

xxxxx

La bebe empezó a llorar, Mac miro alrededor buscando alguien que lo viniera auxiliar, no iba a pasar, la doctora le había dejado muy claro que era su responsabilidad, Mac observo a la bebe por un momento, la tomo en sus brazos, comenzo a detallarla,"Eres hermosa"la mecía tratando de tranquilizarla "Perdoname si no hago esto bien pero nadie me ha explicado como atenderte"le dio un beso en la frente trataba de darle el biberón,"Tranquila es papa,te voy a cuidar".

xxxxx

"Tia Stella"Lucy corrió al ver a Stella llegar con Don al restaurante,"Tia Stella",Stella la cargo"Estas tan grande, miren que niña tan linda"

"Stella"Mily se levanto y la abrazo.

"Es lindo verte Mily,que tomas que cada vez que te veo estas mejor?"

"Oh querida te estábamos esperando"Stella le regalo una gran sonrisa a Mily.

"Stell"Reed se levanto y la abrazo,ella le dio un beso,"Después quiero contarte algo"

"Cuando quieras Reed"Stella le contesto sonriendo.

Mac le hizo una sena, ella se acerco y le entrego a Lucy, "Ellos son los padres de Audrey, Jeff y Elizabeth Hunter"

"Mucho gusto"dijo Stella

"La vimos esta mañana,espero que haya solucionado su problema"Jeff le dijo estrechando su mano.

"Si, gracias, lo siento estaba en modo trabajo"Stella dijo sonriendo,"Espero no haber sido muy grosera"

"Diría inspiradora"Jeff le respondió a Stella, ella sonrió, Don se acerco a Stella, le dijo algo en el oído,"Bien"dijo Stella,varios mesoneros trajeron champán para brindar Stella tomo su copa y la levanto"Mac se que no puedo ser tu padrino,pero en esta familia, yo soy la de los brindis, Por Audrey"Mac arqueo la mirada"Por hacer feliz a Mac y con eso brindarnos felicidad a todos".Mac le sonrió a Stella"No he terminado,por Mac,porque la felicidad llego a su vida,eres un gran amigo Mac, espero que entiendas lo importante que eres para todos nosotros"."Brindo por eso" grito Don. "Salud"gritaron todos a coro.

"Demonios Stell,un dia mas"Don hablaba con Stella a la salida del restaurante.

"Me encantaría pero no puedo,por favor Don llevame al aeropuerto"Mac salio del restaurante,se acerco a Stella la abrazo y le murmuro algo en su oído, ella sonrió, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Mac.

"Audrey no tiene celos de ella"Elizabeth le pregunto a Jo.

"Yo creo que todas tenemos celos de Stella"Elizabeth la miro intrigada"La apodan la estatua de la libertad, según ellos siempre los hace sentir Bienvenidos, no tengo mucho tiempo aquí, pero si no quiere problemas, no se meta con Stella, es la mejor amiga de todos"

"Vaya,ella y Mac no han tenido nada"

Jo sonrió"Quiere que sea honesta, lo pensé en un principio, pero no, creo que Mac le teme de cierta forma"

"Le teme?"

"Yo le temo, no te cruces en su camino si quiere algo, no se ha dado cuenta que todos se apartan cuando ella pasa".

"Los vi discutiendo en la mañana"

"Oh si esa fue suave"

"Suave?"

"Si, la ultima discusión fuerte, según se, Stella renuncio, le puso su placa en el escritorio a Mac, el la hizo volver".

Un mes mas tarde Don recogía a Stella en el aeropuerto.

"En un ano ya me he mudado dos veces"

"Yo no me quejaría si con las mudanzas hay aumentos de mi sueldo"

Stella sonrió"Como están los novios?"

"Stella te lo suplico haz algo con Mac esta insoportable"

"Aguanta un poco y prometo compensarte"

Don sonrió"Me vas a llevar a otro concierto de los Black eyed peas?"

"Solo si te portas bien"

"Haré mi mayor esfuerzo, me encanto nunca habíamos bailado tanto"

"Tuve que cambiar la melodía. ya odio la canción"Stella suspiro"El único momento que el teléfono dejo de sonar fue durante el vuelo,porque lo apague,Esta nervioso?".

"Oh por Dios de que? lo mas grave ya esta hecho"

"Don ya se le nota a Audrey el embarazo?"

"Un poco".

"No lo tiene nervioso el matrimonio, sino la paternidad".Don le sonrió a Stella.

"Desayunaste?"Stella sonrió

"El lugar de siempre?"

"Claro"

Audrey entro al departamento de Mac, el estaba por salir a trabajar,"Hola novia"Audrey lo miro serio, Mac le dio un beso "Hola hijo"dijo acariciando su vientre.

"Así esta mejor"

"Paso algo?"

"Tu madre?"

"Fue con Lindsay de compras"

"Genial"Audrey tomo a Mac por el brazo y lo llevo a su habitación.

"Pasa algo?"

"Si,quiero acostarme contigo"Mac sonrió.

"Voy saliendo al laboratorio necesito firmar unos papeles".

"No te atrevas Mac".

Mac la abrazo "Esta noche vamos a estar casados no puedes esperar".

"No,no soporto mas esto de estar separados, mis padres se han instalado en mi casa,Quiero acostarme contigo ahora".

"Bien, esos papeles no van a ir a ningún lado y yo debo cumplir tus antojos".Audrey sonrio.

Tres Horas mas tarde Mac y Audrey estaban acostados en la cama de Mac,el la abrazo con fuerza,"En que piensas"Audrey lo miro intrigada

"Nada, solo en lo mucho que te extrañe"

"Que hacías con tus manos?"

"Midiéndote,quiero registrar como va cambiando tu cuerpo".

"Ha cambiado?"

"Si,ha cambiado"el teléfono de Audrey sonó.

"Hoy no!"ella lo tomo y leyó el mensaje,"Diablos tengo que ir"

"No, no vayas"

Audrey le dio un beso a Mac "Es Elizabeth, la golpearon se le esta presentando un aborto"

"Voy contigo"

"Mac no tienes que firmar unos papeles"

"Te llevo al hospital de ahí vamos al laboratorio y regresamos para arreglarnos".


	7. 180 Grados

180

xxxxx

"No me vas a permitir,que?"

"Que diablos te pasa Don"Mac respondió molesto

"Solo te estoy diciendo que la llames, que averigues que ha pasado con ella"

"No crees que lo he intentado"respondio Mac molesto."si tanto te preocupa porque no vas tu, a lo mejor a ti te recibe".

"Pues no has hecho lo suficiente, toma un maldito avión y ve para allá, yo no fui quien se involucro con ella"Mac miro sorprendido a Don"Si, lo se, yo no cambie las cosas aquí, fuiste tu, se hombre y toma el maldito avión".

xxxxx

"Maldición Jo, no me gustan esas bromas"Stella gritaba histérica por el teléfono.

"Quien te dijo que bromeo,esta muerta"

"Donde esta Mac?"

"Con ella, yo estoy con Lindsay la estoy tratando de calmar, los padres de Audrey están con Mac, Hawkes le dio un tranquilizante a la madre de Mac".

"Alguien me puede explicar que diablos paso?"

"Stella termina de llegar,Mac no habla, no llora, no hace nada,temo que se trate de matar"

"Su arma?"

"La tiene Hawkes"

"Ya estoy llegando".

Stella llego con Don, encontró a Mac sentado en una silla, completamente ausente, Mac la miro fijamente,ella se trato de acercar, Mac le indico con la mirada que no lo hiciera, Stella golpeo el brazo de Don indicándole que la siguiera se acerco a Lindsay y la abrazo "Ve a casa"

"Stella!"

"Ve a casa o ve al laboratorio"Lindsay seco sus lagrimas."Don llevala"

"Voy al laboratorio a procesar las evidencias"dijo Lindsay seria.

"Bien"Stella se acerco a Hawkes,"Que diablos paso?"

"Audrey vino atender a un paciente,entro en esta sala a buscar un medicamento, un pandillero entro y les disparo para matar al paciente que estaban atendiendo"

"El delincuente?"

"Mac le disparo,pero esta vivo"

"Maldito, con quien esta?"

"Con Danny y el jefe"

"Sinclair?"Hawkes asentó con la cabeza.

"Ella murió de inmediato"Hawkes negó con la cabeza."Tengo que quitarle la ropa a Mac?"Hawkes afirmo.

Stella se acerco a los padres de Audrey"Lo siento".Ellos lloraban desconsolados,

"El hermano de Audrey es Marine estaba viniendo para la boda debe estar por llegar"dijo Jeff.

"Ya hablaron con el"

"Si"

"Mandare a que lo busquen"

"No es necesario, el iba a llegar aquí".

Stella se acerco a Mac, se sentó a su lado"Necesitas mi ropa?"Stella asentó con la cabeza.

"Don debe estar por venir para llevarte a casa".

"No"

"No quiero que estés aquí"

"No quiero estar en mi casa"

"Sabes que no puedes participar en la investigación, lo sabes,dejame esto a mi, debes llevar a tu madre a descansar, te voy a mantener informado pero hasta ahí".Mac miraba fijamente a Stella.

"Sigues necesitando mi ropa"Jo se acerco con su kit de evidencias a Mac,Stella fue con Mac lo proceso y recolecto su ropa.

Mac tomo la avalanche y fue a la comisaria, al verlo Danny salio a su encuentro,"No Mac, no cometas este error, no les des motivos para soltarlo"Mac no escuchaba a Danny seguía caminando al cuarto de interrogatorios,Sinclair lo intercepto "Taylor"se puso en frente de la puerta, Mac tomo el brazo de Sinclair lo doblo contra su espalda y lo lanzo contra la pared Danny tomo a Mac por la espalda,Don lo ayudaba,Sinclair se pudo liberar, "No te equivoques Taylor"dijo Sinclair molesto.

"Solo necesito diez minutos con el"Mac dijo molesto

"Quieres darle motivos para liberarlo?"Don le dijo a Mac."Sabes que tengo razón"

Stella llego a la comisaria, miro a Mac fijamente"Don llevalo a casa"

"Maldición no quiero ir a mi casa"

"Entonces a la casa de Don,no quiero motivos que puedan perjudicar el caso,entiendes eso, lo tengo Mac, tienes que confiar en mi"Mac miro molesto a Stella"Con gusto te dejaría entrar, sabes que no es lo correcto"Stella acaricio el hombro de Mac"Si algo le pasa a esa basura, el primer sospechoso seras tu, dejame esto a mi,Don llevalo a tu casa, si es necesario lo esposas a la cama"Mac la miro molesto salio con Don de la comisaria.

Mac se subió en la Avalanche Don con el, regreso al hospital,Don lo seguía "Por favor Mac, no hagas esto se lo que te digo, ya lo viví"Mac hizo caso omiso entro en la habitación donde tenían a Audrey,Don lo siguió,Mac tomo la mano de Audrey la beso,Don observaba en silencio, beso sus labios y acaricio su mejilla,"Adiós amor",Don trataba de no llorar,Mac acaricio el vientre de Audrey"Adiós hijo"Mac miro a Don"Estoy muerto",Don miro asustado a Mac.

Stella y Don tomaban turnos para vigilar a Mac, Stella estaba segura que Mac estaba en estado de Shock, no podía entenderlo de otra manera, el tenia una apatía total, estaba pensativo la mayoría del tiempo, a veces pensaba que era lo mejor, Mac no decía nada, no lloraba, solo se dejaba llevar, después del funeral de Audrey, Stella y Don acompanaron a Mac y su madre a la casa de Mac, el abrió la nevera para buscar una botella de agua, Stella lo encontró frente a la nevera sujetando el frasco de Nutella, el observaba el frasco en silencio de repente lo lanzo contra la pared,"Mac"grito la Mily el empezó a lanzar todo lo que se le atravesó en el camino.

"Don llevatela"grito Stella, Don tomo a la Mily y la saco del departamento.

Stella corrió y trato de detener a Mac lo abrazo, el la giro y lanzo al piso, la comenzo a sacudir "No me lastimes"cuando la vio en piso llorando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba."Perdón"la abrazo con fuerza llorando,"Jamas te lastimaria,perdón".Mac lloraba abrazado a Stella, ella también lloraba con el.

"Estoy aquí Mac,estoy aqui".

"Matame Stella,Matame"

"No puedo,que haría sin ti Mac"Mac lloraba desconsolado en los brazos de Stella, ella lo abrazaba tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Stella había logrado hacer dormir a Mac, el se levantaba cada 45 minutos gritando, ella lo abrazaba y el volvía a dormir,Stella estaba en la cocina recogiendo lo que Mac había tirado, hablaba por teléfono con Don"Esta dormido, dile a Mily que se tranquilice, le di una pastilla que me dio Sheldon, Mily no te preocupes esta dormido, no se que decirte, creo que por esta noche debes quedarte con Don, no sabría que hacer, si se presenta otra crisis contigo aquí,tranquila, mañana voy a llevarlo al laboratorio, si, bien hasta mañana".

Stella se levanto temprano en la mañana hablaba con Adam "Te entiendo pero escuchame bien Adam,no te quiero llorando, tenemos que ser fuertes por Mac, lo ultimo que necesito es que te prendas de el a llorar, si quieras hacerlo hazlo en tu casa"

"Stell"

"Adam luego si quieres llorar, podemos hacerlo, pero no con Mac"

"Como esta Mac?Stell"

"Creo que mejor Adam,te voy a dejar"

"Cuidate Stell".

El teléfono de Stella sonó, ella sonrió al ver el numero"Stell, como es posible que me abandones de esta manera, considerando que soy el hombre mas importante en tu vida"Stella sonrío.

"Solo en caso de emergencias hago eso cariño"

"Te entiendo, me entere de lo que paso, lo siento Stell"

"Gracias George,voy a preparle el desayuno a Mac"

"No me seas infiel"Stella se rio.

"Jamas te seria infiel, no hay otro hombre en mi vida como tu, George"

"Bien te dejo Amor cuidate"

"Cuidate cariño"Stella sonrió.

"Con quien hablas?"Stella vio a Mac en la puerta de la cocina.

"Nada importante"


	8. Chicago

Chicago

xxxxx

"Que te dijo el medico Stell"Stella estaba acostada en una camilla, muda y pálida como una hoja de papel.

"Desprendimiento parcial de placenta"

"Placenta?"Michael miraba a Stella pensando,"Demonios estas embarazada?"

Stella asentó con la cabeza tengo "Tres meses".

"Bonasera"Michael la miraba en estado de shock a Stella,"Que diablos hiciste en New York?"

xxxxx

Habian pasado ocho meses desde la muerte de Audrey,Mac se había mudado y entrado en modo trabajo, Stella sabia que no estaba durmiendo, Don la llamaba constantemente informándole de los progresos de Mac,"Deprimido"era todo lo que decía Don,"Lo va a superar Stell, Mac es fuerte"Stella había viajado a New York en varias oportunidades asegurándose de chequear a todo el equipo, Mac solo se dedicaba a trabajar al grado que la mayoría de su guardaropa estaba en el laboratorio, ella estaba preocupada por el, pero como siempre Mac no hablaba, ni expresaba mucho solo se dedicaba a trabajar. Stella mantenia contacto con los padres de Audrey y con la madre de Mac, le había recomendado volver a Chicago, era mejor dejar a Mac solo, le había dado una tarjeta con todos sus datos asegurándose que este pudiese contactarla, si asi lo necesitaba.

Stella estaba con George su teléfono sono,"Bonasera,si soy yo"Stella escuchaba con atención "Le avisaron a Mac Taylor,perfecto gracias"George la miraba intrigado "La madre de Mac sufrió un infarto llevame al aeropuerto"

"Stell,alejate de ese Mac, temo que te pase algo"

"George!"

"Solo me preocupo por ti"

"George al aeropuerto!"dijo Stella seria.

Stella bajo del carro "Me disculpas con Michael"

El teléfono sonaba sin parar, para que despertar ya nada tenía sentido,su vida estaba vacía, el teléfono no paraba, la puerta no dejaba de sonar.

"Por favor dime que estas bien y me voy, no te molesto",escucho esa voz familiar que sabia muy bien no iba a parar hasta asegurarse que estaba bien, era absurdo resistir y protestar,siempre ganaba, siempre tenía la razón, para que discutir,iba a ganar.

Mac se levanto de mala gana, abrió la nevera y tomo una cerveza,abrió la puerta,vio a Stella,ella lo observo fijamente estaba desalineado,sucio con un mono gris, una franela blanca, con algo de barba descalzo"Bonasera,que te trae por la ciudad de los vientos".

"Puedo pasar?me estoy congelando"

"Por supuesto" Mac tomo un poco de su cerveza"Voy a mandarme hacer un resonancia para saber donde me pusiste el chip"

"Tu madre?"

"En terapia intensiva,sin muchas esperanzas, no puede dormir aquí señor, lo siento,eso fue lo que dijeron"

"Asi en vez de ir a una iglesia, decidiste venir aqui a emborracharte"

"Hablar con Dios?"Mac se rio sarcástico,"Stell creo que hay fallas en las comunicaciones".

"Mac deberias estar con tu madre"

"Para que?para verla morir?, no gracias, me basto con ver morir a Audrey, me basto con eso"dijo Mac molesto.

"Mac debes estar con ella"

"Quien diablos te da derecho a venir aquí a decirme que hacer?Quien?"

"La amistad que tenemos"

"Stella no sabes de lo que hablas, no sabes lo que me pides que haga, que tome la mano de mi madre y la vea partir, eso es lo que quieres que haga?"

"Seria lo correcto"

"Lo correcto,me canse de hacer lo correcto,sabes que fue ver como a Audrey se le escapaba la vida y no poder detenerla, ella lloraba por nuestro hijo, porque no iba a nacer, se estaba muriendo y lloraba por nuestro hijo"Mac gritaba enfurecido"Lo correcto,quien diablos eres para decirme que es lo correcto, pensé que era mejor hacer lo contrario a lo mejor mi madre se salva"Stella miraba asustada a Mac"Me voy a terminar de emborrachar, para que se me olvide que es lo correcto y luego voy a ir a un prostíbulo a pasar un buen rato, tal vez busque algunas drogas"Mac termino la cerveza y fue a la nevera por otra, Stella lo siguió se la quito tomo de la botella.

"No voy a dejar que te emborraches solo"

Mac sonrió"Te vas a emborrachar conmigo?"Mac tomo otra botella de cerveza.

"Es lo que planeo,para eso son los amigos"

"También vas a ir al prostíbulo conmigo?"

"Tal vez!"Mac miro fijamente a Stella.

"Mejor te acuestas conmigo,así evitamos riesgos"

Stella tomo de su cerveza "Podría ser"

"Bonasera hablo en serio"

"Yo también, pero no me acuesto con borrachos, así que tendrías que estar un tanto mas sobrio para hacerlo, tendrías que tomar una ducha, no te quiero todo cochino encima mio"

"Dejame entender esto, si me baño, te acuestas conmigo,así de simple"

"Asi de simple, es mas te voy a preparar el bano, asi vas a oler a lo que yo quiero"

"Por que no te banas conmigo?"

"Yo ya me bañe y ese no es el trato"Stella miraba alrededor "Donde esta el baño?"

"Ansiosa"Mac guió a Stella al baño, ella puso a llenar la bañera, hecho jabón liquido,Mac la abrazo por detrás, trato de desabrochar su pantalón"Mac no, después del baño, ya te he dicho πηγαίνετε για κολύμπι δεν θέλουν να βρώμικο από πάνω μου"

Mac arqueo la mirada"Que?Stella en español"

Stella sonrió"ya te he dicho que no te quiero todo cochino encima mio"

"Aqui hay alguna trampa"Mac la continuo abrazando, puso su mano sobre sexo de Stella acariciándolo.

"Te he dicho que no, si insistes no hay trato"

"Un chapuzon y me salgo"

Stella se giro,Mac trataba de besarla, metía su mano por debajo de su blusa acariciando sus pechos,Stella lo beso, haciéndolo quedar quieto"Diablos"dijo Mac,ella le quito la franela,Mac la beso "Woao,no pensé que fuera así",la abrazo acercándola mas hacia el,Stella sentía los cambios en Mac,sabia que si no tomaba acciones iba a tener problemas, Mac luchaba por quitarle la ropa y ella por conservarla,Stella sentía que perdía la batalla no se podía negar que Mac a pesar de su estado se movía con rapidez, estaba cayendo en su propio juego, se sentía como una presa que estaba siendo cazada, necesitaba recuperar el control, Mac trataba de sacarla del baño a la habitación sabia que si lo lograba no iba haber marcha atrás, deseo era lo que veía en la mirada de Mac, estaba preocupada nunca había visto esa mirada en el, Stella sintió como la mano de Mac había recorrido rápidamente por debajo de su ropa su trasero y llegado a su sexo, sintió sus dedos en su sexo "Los dedos de Mac" pensó horrorizada, no podía negar que le provocaban placer, lo que la hizo gemir un poco, "Si no haces algo estas frita"pensó para si misma, lo beso hasta dejarlo sin aliento "Mujer!"exclamo Mac, Stella sonrió,lo abrazo con fuerza.

"Este es el trato, te metes en la bañera, cuando huelas rico sales de ahí y te voy a dejar hacer lo que quieras con mi cuerpo".

"Lo que quiera?"

"Lo que quieras, voy aceptar todo".

Mac se arranco lo que le quedaba de su ropa y se metió en la bañera,"Esto esta frió"

"Lo que quieras"Stella le decia sonriendo, Mac permanecio en el agua por quince minutos.

"Creo que ya esta"Stella se acerco y lo olio,puso mala cara.

"Aun no"tomo un poco de champú,se lo coloco y luego se lo retiro "Aun falta"Stella salio del baño.

"Stella,creo que ya esta"ella acerco y olio a Mac,el trataba de acariciar lo que podía de Stella, ella no protestaba,"Te necesito mujer, te quiero ahora"

"Uy aun no falta un poco mas"Stella cada vez que podía rociaba a Mac con agua fría.

"Ya es suficiente,quiero salir"Stella se acerco y le dio un beso a Mac,el trataba de salir de la bañera Stella no lo debaja,ella profundizo mas su beso,Mac saboreaba el beso sin protestar,"Quiero entrar en tu cuerpo"

"Todavía no,piensa, lo que quieras y por donde quieras"Mac no dijo nada y se quedo en la bañera, una hora mas tarde Stella entro al bano,Mac estaba en silencio en la bañera.

"Tienes una bolsa de papel?"Stella sonrio."Necesito que sea lo suficiente grande como para mi cabeza"

"Supongo que se te fue la borrachera"Mac asentó con su cabeza.

"Estoy tan avergonzado"

"No te preocupes Mac, voy a buscarte una bata"

Stella le entrego una bata a Mac y salio del baño, Mac salio del baño"Esto es horrible,que vergüenza, no aguanto mi cabeza"Stella le extendió la mano con dos pastillas le entrego un vaso con agua.

"No se, por que creo que ya haz hecho esto antes"

"Con Don"

"El tiene ducha"

"Lo espose a la ducha"Mac arqueo la mirada.

"No me imagino eso"

"Estaba mucho mas borracho que tu,mejor ser precavidos, vistete hay que ir al hospital".

"Si,Stell perdoname por"Mac movia sus manos"Tu sabes"

"No hay problema Mac"


	9. Avergonzada de Amor

Avergonzada de amor

xxxxx

"Estoy buscando a Stella Bonasera"Mac preguntaba a la recepcionista, George se acerco a Mac,Alexander seguía a Mac.

"Mac Taylor?"Mac lo miro extrañado"Temo que no va a encontrar a Stella aquí?"Mac arqueo la mirada

"Usted es?"

"George Sanzti"Mac estrecho su mano"Stella esta hospitalizada"

xxxxx

Mac y Stella llegaron al hospital, hablaron con el medico Mac vio a su madre, estuvo con ella por unas horas, seguía en terapia intensiva con pronostico reservado pero optimista,regresaron a la casa de Mac, no podían dormir en el hospital y a Stella se le veía agotada "No trajiste maleta", Mac le pregunto a Stella al llegar a la casa.

"No me dio chance,mañana comprare algo de ropa".Mac busco un mono y una franela, se lo entrego a se cambio en el baño y regreso a la cocina.

"Que quieres cenar?,Mac abrio la nevera, "Tengo cerveza,cerveza,vino y cerveza"

"Vaya no se, entre tantas cosas nutritivas, vino y pizza"

"No dije pizza"

"Lo se"

Mac le dio el teléfono a Stella ordenaron una pizza y abrieron una botella de vino, Mientras cenaban Stella le levanto su copa a Mac.

"Un brindis?"Mac la miro intrigado.

"En esta familia, yo soy la de los brindis, por la vida"Mac le sonrió a Stella"porque a pesar de ser lo perra que es la amamos como la amamos"

"Vaya, que ha pasado en tu vida?"

Stella bajo su copa y suspiro"Recuerdas la investigación que iniciamos en Grecia"

"Aja,debo suponer que dio frutos"

"No los que esperaba"Mac observaba atento a Stella "Resulta que encontré a mi padre,el me dijo que yo era un grave error en su vida"Stella empezó a llorar"Que no lo buscara,que no quería que mis hermanas supieran de mi"Mac tomo su mano,Stella seco sus lágrimas"Después del accidente de mi madre, el sabia muy bien donde estaba y no vino por mi,dijo que seguro iba a ser una perdida como mi madre, una mala semilla".

"Maldito"Mac se levanto, abrazo a Stella,ella seguía llorando,"No entiendo como alguien así pudo,crear alguien tan maravilloso como tu"Mac tomo el rostro de Stella"Quiero que entiendas lo importante que eres no solo para mi, para tus amigos"

"Es mi padre Mac y me odia,como me pudo dejar en un albergue,Que le hice?"

"No es tu padre,ese hombre no te conoce, no sabe quien eres, tu padre fue Papacotas, el dio su vida por ti, tu padre es Sid, que suena con llevarte al altar, que suena con que les des nietos,ese es tu padre, no este idiota que esta a kilómetros de distancia y no tiene una idea de la clase de persona que eres".Mac beso a Stella en la frente,Stella secaba sus lágrimas.

"Yo solo quería saber el nombre de mi madre"Mac abrazo a Stella con fuerza logro tranquilizarla, al terminar de cenar el la llevo a una habitación.

"A pesar que me bane,te voy a ensenar tu cuarto"Mac dijo sonriendo.

Stella le sonrió."No duraste el tiempo suficiente".

Mac la llevo a la habitación de huéspedes estaba al lado de la de el,la habitación estaba decorada como el cuarto de una niña, cubrecama de blondas,cojines,peluches, Stella miro extrañada a Mac"No preguntes siempre ha sido así, según mi padre,era la habitación sonada de mi madre para la hija que nunca tuvo"

"Vaya,es linda"

"Hasta mañana Stell".

"Hasta mañana Mac"

Stella escucho gritar a Mac se levanto a toda velocidad,Mac estaba sentado en la cama gritando, agitado, "Tranquilo"ella lo abrazo,"Tranquilo",Mac temblaba,Stella se acostó a su lado tomo su brazo y lo paso por su cintura Mac la abrazo,el respiraba agitado se fue tranquilizando, recorrió con su mano la cintura de Stella,"Stell"

"Dime Mac"

"Me bañe"Stella se empezó a reír.

"A donde fue tu vergüenza?"

"Se quedo en la bañera"Mac se reía con ella"Lo siento pero me gusto lo que probé".

"Si damos este paso las cosas van a cambiar para siempre entre nosotros"

"Lo se"Stella se giro hacia Mac,el le dio un beso a Stella en los labios la miraba fijamente "Te necesito"

"Esta bien,voy a cumplir,pero se cuidadoso,por lo que vi,vamos a tener problemas en medidas"

"Me estabas espiando"

"Por supuesto, cuando iba a tener de nuevo otra oportunidad"

"Como nos cuidamos?"

"Ya me estoy cuidando"Stella se subió encima de Mac, el la observaba fijamente"Te voy a confesar que tengo mucho tiempo sin hacer esto"Stella se quito la franela, Mac la detallaba,acaricio sus pechos y los comenzo a besar"Eres hermosa"Stella sonrió Mac la giro colocándose encima de ella,"Amame,Stell" le quito el mono a Stella,comenzo a besar sus pechos recorriendo su cuerpo en bajada, se aseguro de memorizarlo bien,"Te amo Mac"Stella le habia logrado quitar su franela a Mac, besaba,sus hombros, su cuello,todo lo que pudiera alcanzar,Mac beso su ombligo, su vientre, finalmente llego a su sexo,Mac se tomaba su tiempo para memorizar a Stella,tomando todo lo que podia de ella,Stella separo mas sus piernas,sentía como corrientazos recorrían su cuerpo,Mac finalmente entro en ella lo que la hizo gritar de placer,Stella había cumplido su parte del trato, había disfrutado complacer a Mac, el la había dejado recorrer su cuerpo y jugar con el,lo que lo había hecho feliz, Stella tenia sus maneras de hacerlo sentir placer, el no había discutido, ni protestado, se había dejado llevar.

La abrazo mas a el, no la quería soltar, seria como si la vida se le escapara, la observaba dormir,"Ha de ser un ángel"pensó para si mismo,"Tiene que serlo"Mac suspiro "Como llegamos hasta aquí?"la abrazo con mas fuerza, "Un accidente?Una aventura?, no de ninguna manera podía verla así"

Stella veía dormir a Mac desnudo,sonrió para si misma y se levanto de la cama,se puso la franela y bajo a preparar el desayuno, Mac despertó, bajo y la observo un minuto, la abrazo por detrás, "Como estas?Como te sientes?"

"Avergonzada de amor"Mac sonrió.

"Ya somos dos" Mac beso a Stella,"Estoy confundido"Stella miro extrañada a Mac, el le sonrió "Me pareció,sentí que tu eras"Stella le sonrió a Mac

"No"

"No?"Mac la miraba confundido.

"Es complaciente"Mac la miro extrañado,"Estas desilucionado?"

"No,todo lo contrario" el teléfono de Mac sonó,el respondió "Gracias",le sonrió a Stella,"Mama despertó"Stella sonrió,Mac la miraba fijamente ahí en el medio de su cocina desalineada, con sus rizos salvajes, nunca la había visto así,"Eres realmente hermosa"ella sonrió aun mas, Mac la abrazo y la beso la presionaba mas a el.

"Mac hay que banarnos, desayunar e ir al hospital".

"Bien,nos bañamos juntos y desayunamos en el hospital"Mac llevaba a Stella hacia el mesón de la cocina la subió en el.

"Mac"Stella decía con la respiracion entrecortada,ella le sonrió,Mac acariciaba su entrepierna, la besaba,"Hazlo"le dijo Stella en un tono suave "Hazme el amor"Mac separo sus piernas y entro en ella,"Soy tuya Mac"Stella decía sin aliento,"Te amo" Mac no la escuchaba, solo la quería a ella.

Mac y Stella,habían estado todo el día en el hospital,Mily se estaba recuperando, se había alegrado al ver a Stella, al finalizar el día habían regresado a la casa de Mac.

Mac estaba acostado en su cama,pensativo, sonreía mientras veía dormir a Stella a su lado, lo había hecho perseguirla por toda la casa, había sido interesante, no había sido facil atraparla, no se lo había puesto facil, habían hecho el amor en toda la casa, se sentía como un niño con ella, lo hacia sentir vivo, no era fácil dominarla, Stella llevaba la batuta cuando hacían el amor, era a su ritmo, cuando ella quería y como ella quería, el no discutía, ella era una excelente amante, no entendía como no había pasado antes nada entre ellos, sentía celos de pensar que habia pertenecido a alguien mas, ahora solo era de el, a Stella solo le bastaba mirarlo para saber que quería, lo leía con solo verlo, Mac escucho a Stella roncar y sonrió, por lo menos sabia que no le había mentido cuando le había ofrecido su habitación de huéspedes, si roncaba, Stella se movió y se acurruco mas a Mac,el acaricio su pelo, pensaba en lo afortunado que era una nueva oportunidad para amar, esperaba poder hacerlo, seguro que la amaba, no dudaba de eso, no le había dicho que la amaba, pero ella seguro lo sabia.

"Avengonzada de amor"que interesante concepto, esa había su respuesta la mañana siguiente al preguntarle que sentía, por sus ojos sabia que no lo esperaba, ambos no lo esperaban, pero había pasado y a el le había encantado, "si, avergonzado, tal vez de que lo viera desnudo y recorriera su cuerpo" pero le había encantado sentir esa vergüenza, había visto lágrimas de emoción en sus ojos mientras hacían el amor, sabia que ella, también las había visto en el,muchas emociones.

Stella había tenido que regresar a Dc, no quería perder su trabajo, ella iba a viajar a New York, para encontrarse con Mac.


	10. No la ame,aun la amo

"No la ame, aun la amo"

xxxxx

"Ya va,repiteme eso,Russ"

"Que?"

"Stella Bonasera, esta embarazada?"

"Es lo que te acabo de decir"

"Russ llama a Tyler"

"Jo"Ella colgó, volvió a marcar

"George,dímelo"

"Jo, que lindo escuchar tu voz"

"George ya lo se solo te llamo para confirmar, se que Stella esta embarazada,Quien es el padre?"

"Querida como puedo saber eso?no es mio te lo puedo asegurar"

"Se que no es tuyo,pero quien es el padre?"

xxxxx

Stella estaba subiendo a la camioneta,George la recogía en el aeropuerto.

"Con quien te acostaste?"

"George! con nadie"

"Stella tu cuerpo,grita soy las mas zorra de las zorras y soy feliz por eso"

Stella se puso roja de inmediato,"Se nota?"

"Emanas feromonas,tu piel esta hermosa, tu cabello perfecto traducción un buen revolcón"Stella bajo la mirada.

"Dime que es tu radar gay el que lo detecto"

"Lo es,Mac?"

"Oh si Mac,fue maravilloso"

"Quiero detalles"

"Olvidalo, tu no me das detalles"

"Tu no los quieres escuchar,te pones verde cada vez que Michael y yo hablamos de sexo,Quieres que te los de?"

"No, estoy procesando esto que nos ha pasado"

"Ah ah ah,un café primero, esto amerita un café"George estaciono el carro en una cafetería compro dos cafés y subió a la camioneta."Cuenta, como se desarrollaron las cosas?".

"Empezó como un juego"Stella se quedo callada, "George lo amo"

"El te ama?"

"No me lo dijo"

"No es fácil decirlo querida son "las palabras" o piensas que para el, fue un fin de semana divertido".

"No creo Mac no es así"

"Te exijo detalles, quiero toda la historia punto por punto".

"Ok"Stella y George hablaron durante horas en el carro.

Mac regreso a New York, dos semanas después, Stella y el hablaban constantemente por teléfono, ella había tenido mucho trabajo, estaba agobiada, esas habían sido sus palabras, había pasado casí tres meses desde su viaje a Chicago, Mac había pedido días libres para estar con Stella, había localizado al detective que habían contratado en Grecia, el le había proporcionado la información del padre de Stella. Alexander Montarelli, era un empresario que vivía en el valle de Napa, cerca de Los Angeles, pensaba hacerle una visita a lo mejor obtenía lo que Stella no habia logrado, Mac fue por Stella al aeropuerto había alquilado una cabaña cerca de New York, no tenia intensiones de dejarla salir de ahí, no quería compartirla con nadie solo iban a estar dos días ahí, Stella después vería al equipo, no habían hablado si decirles hacerca de lo que pasaba entre ellos, Stella estaba segura que Mac lo quería mantener en privado por ahora.

Stella y Mac llegaron a la cabaña,"Esto es hermoso"Stella recorría la cabaña,Mac llevaba las maletas a la habitación, Stella se asomo en la habitación,tomo su maleta la puso sobre la cama, empezó a registrarla.

"No quieres ir a caminar?"Mac la observaba registra su maleta,ella saco una caja de la maleta sonriendo.

"Para mi?"Mac arqueo la mirada, miraba extranado la caja.

"Si, te voy a dar tu regalo de cumpleanos anticipado, se que no lo vamos a poder celebrar en privado todo el equipo va estar encima tuyo"Mac movía la caja.

"Debo preocuparme?"

"Abrela"

Mac abrió la caja,"No me voy a poner esto"saco una capa roja de la caja.

"No tu tonto, yo soy caperucita, tu el lobo"Mac sonrió

"Abuelita por que tienes la boca tan grande?"Stella dijo sonriendo, Mac tomo la capa y se la puso a Stella.

"Para besarte mejor"Stella sonrio "Me gusta este juego".

Mac se levanto sobresaltado,gritando,"Tranquilo"Stella lo abrazo,"Tranquilo",el se acostó de nuevo, respiraba agitado,Stella estaba abrazada a el besando su pecho"De que se tratan?".

"Que?"

"Tus pesadillas?".

"No quiero hablar de eso".

"A lo mejor contándolo se alejan".

"No creo,son distintas"

"No has hablado con nadie de esto?"

"No".Mac acariciaba a Stella.

"A veces creo que sueno con mi madre,el día que murio"Mac miraba fijamente a Stella"Recuerdo llamar a Thyra, recuerdo que me sacaban por una ventana, mi muñeca, estoy segura de la muñeca, la recuerdo nítidamente, tenia un vestido azul,zapatos negros,lacitos azules en su pelo".Mac le dio un beso en la frente a Stella.

"Un bebe"Stella miro intrigada a Mac,"Mi pesadilla es un bebe llorando, lo busco y no lo consigo,su cuna esta vacía, no lo consigo Stell".

"No fue tu culpa Mac,entiendes eso"Mac bajo la mirada

"No debí llevarla ahí,sentí que algo estaba mal e igual la lleve".

"Era imposible,que lo supieras",Mac suspiro

"El día que Claire murió, habíamos discutido, ella estaba molesta por una tontería, nos reconciliamos esa mañana, la abrace Stella, algo me decía que no la dejara ir,le suplique que no fuera a trabajar,pero tenia una junta muy importante, la deje ir y la perdí"

"Mac nadie se podía imaginar algo así"Mac le dio un beso a Stella.

"Si te pido que te quedes conmigo no me contradigas"

"No lo he hecho"Mac miro extrañado a Stella "No hemos salido de aquí en dos días,creo que ese era tu plan?"

"Si, lo era"

"Estoy tan cansada"

"Duerme Stell"

"Mac te amo", Mac beso a Stella,se coloco sobre ella empezó hacerle el amor.

Mac preparaba el desayuno, Stella se banaba,el teléfono de Stella sonaba sin parar en el mesón,Mac lo miro dudando si debía verlo, suspiro y lo tomo,"Cariño, deberías ver lo que he comprado para ti,Michael" Mac arqueo la mirada, leyó otro mensaje "Stella todavía estas en deuda,Don","Gracias a ti,Stell estoy bien, Adam", Mac arqueo la mirada, cuando iba a leer la conversacion completa sintió a Stella salir del baño, dejo el teléfono en el mesón, "Que bien huele", Stella dijo sonriendo al salir del baño, le dio un beso a Mac,el le sonrió.

"Como estas?"

"Agotada"Stella sonrió, le dio otro beso a Mac"Tu me agotas,pero eres como una droga, no puedo parar de consumirte"Mac le sonrió a Stella y la beso.

"Vamos a darte algo de energía"Stella se sentó en la mesa, le sonrió a Mac, tomo su bolso y saco una pastilla, la tomo, Mac arqueo la mirada.

"Es mi anticonceptivo"

"Creo que es la primera vez, que veo que lo tomas"

"Soy un desastre con esto, se me olvida, lo tomo a deshoras, soy un desastre"

"Quieres que me cuide?"Mac sirvió el desayuno y se sentó con Stella.

"No, no quiero nada entre nosotros"

Mac le sonrió a Stella, "No te estará cayendo mal, digo por tu malestar estomacal"

"No, Mac es gripe, hay una virosis en la oficina"

"Ya veo",Mac se quedo pensativo.

"Que me quieres preguntar?"

"Nada"Stella sonrió

"Pregunta Mac"

"Como te cuidabas?si puedo saber?"

"Sencillo, después de Frankie no me acosté con nadie"Mac arqueo la mirada.

"Nadie"

"Mac,solo una vez y fue una equivocación"

"Eso no es nadie,sexo casual?Elegiste a alguien al azar?"

"No,solo paso, no fui a un bar y me levante a alguien ahí, no soy una loca"Stella dijo molesta

"No he dicho eso,perdoname"Mac bajo la mirada "No te quise ofender"

"Nunca tuviste una equivocación?"

Mac le sonrió a Stella,"Entonces era alguien conocido"Stella suspiro,"Perdón es solo curiosidad"

"Para mi si era conocido"

"Don?"

"No!"Stella sacudió su cabeza"Seria como dormir con un hermano"

"Lo conozco"Stella miro molesta a Mac"Lo siento, no puedo evitar sentir celos"Stella sonrió, Mac la miro extrañado

"Vamos a terminar de desayunar, después que lo hagamos, te voy a ensenar como marcarme como tuya" Mac miraba fijamente a Stella, le sonrió cuando iba hablar Stella lo interrumpió"Soy tuya Mac".

Stella y Mac fueron después de unas horas al laboratorio llegaron separados, Mac había llegado temprano para actualizar su trabajo, Stella había llegado después salieron almorzar por el cumpleanos de Mac.

"Dc te esta cayendo bien,estas hermosa"

"Gracias Don, ha de ser la comida"

"Como esta George?"

"Tan encantador como siempre,Jo siempre habla de ti,conocí a Russ"

"Oh Stella quieres un consejo alejate de el,seduce hasta las escobas"Stella se rio,jugaba con Lucy.

"Yo apostaría a que tiene novio"Danny dijo mirándola fijamente "Vamos Stell, confiesa tienes novio"

"No"Stella dijo sonriendo.

"Novio?"Adam la miraba intrigado

"Vamos Stella quien a capturado tu corazón?"Lindsay le decía bromeando

"Creo que Stella nos dirá cuando sea serio"Hawkes dijo sonriendole a Stella.

"En serio Stell, tienes novio?"Adam preguntaba intrigado

"Adam basta!"Mac dijo serio.

Después del almuerzo Mac había ido a trabajar, Stella había salido a tomar un café con Adam para ponerse al día,"Por que te tienes que ir hoy?Stella llegaba con Adam a la oficina de Mac, ella vio a Mac en su oficina conversando con un joven, "Quien es?"pregunto Adam intrigado.

"Jack el hermano de Audrey", ella se acerco a la oficina Mac estaba con la mirada baja,entro a la oficina sin anunciarse

"No la ame, aun la amo"a Stella se le congelo el corazón al escuchar a Mac.

"Jack"dijo Stella tratando de mantener la compostura,Mac brinco de su silla al escuchar a Stella.

"Stella"Jack se levanto y la abrazo.

"Como están tus padres?"

"Bien gracias por preguntar,Stella"

"Ya me tengo que ir Mac, solo vine a despedirme"

"Te acompano"Stella levanto sus manos en señal que se detuviera.

"No Mac, no te preocupes,estas ocupado,Adam me lleva"

"Insisto"

"Te he dicho que no es necesario, atiende a Jack"Stella abrazo a Jack"por favor saluda a tus padres por mi"

"Con gusto Stella"

"Stell!"

"Mac hablamos luego"ella se acerco y lo abrazo,"Adiós Mac"

Mac no sabia que hacer, vio a Stella irse con Adam, Stella contenía las ganas de llorar, en la Avalanche empezó a llorar sin parar, "Stell,Que tienes?"Adam le palmeaba el hombro asustado.

"No es nada Adam,termina de llegar al aeropuerto"

"Stell, estas bien quieres hablar?"Stella negaba con su cabeza,"Te duele algo?te sientes mal?"

"No,no olvidalo Adam,olvidalo"Adam estacionaba frente al aeropuerto.

"Olvidalo?Como lo voy a olvidar?Stell creo que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado"Stella miro fijamente a Adam, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios,acaricio su mejilla y le sonrió.


	11. Confusion

Confusion

xxxxx

"Con quien piensa que esta hablando?"Mac gritaba furioso

"Creame detective usted no sabe con quien habla, vamos a ahorrarnos todo este asunto y digame cuanto le pagaron por montar esta parodia",

"Parodia!, puede meterse su dinero por donde mejor le paresca, yo solo quiero su nombre"

"Usted debería saberlo, no es el detective aquí?Yo se lo que paso,tengo el archivo,no me pueden engañar mas"Alexander volteo una caja de donde salieron varias fotos.

"Thyra"dijo Mac señalando una de las fotos, en la foto había una muñeca quemada

"Como lo sabe?"Alexander dijo sorprendido

"Vestido azul,zapatos negros,lazos azules en el pelo,Stella la recuerda"

"Cuando Sandrine la llamo así pensé que era un nombre raro para una muñeca,enseñeme esa foto"Mac lo miro fijamente.

"Significa protector,primero el nombre"

"Se llamaba Sophie Chrysomallis".

xxxxx

"No le vas a contestar"George miraba a Stella en el carro de reojo.

"Estamos trabajando"

"Mujer contestale y dile eso, me vas a volver loco con el teléfono"

"Ya se lo he dicho muchas veces no me cree"

"Stella creo que te leyeron muchos cuentos de hadas, aquí no hay y fueron felices para siempre, la felicidad se tiene que trabajar"

"No tuve tiempo para eso"

George apoyo su cabeza contra el volante,"ustedes los heterosexuales, son complicados, no le puedes responder y decirle que necesitas tiempo, que estas dolida y luego hablaras con el"

"No!George lo haré después te lo prometo"George le arranco el teléfono a Stella y contesto luego se lo entrego,Stella lo miro molesta.

"Stella!"

"Mac,estoy trabajando"

"Busca una mejor escusa, no podemos seguir así"

"Asi como no entiendo?"

"Stella te estas escapando,tenemos que hablar"

"Necesito espacio,Mac me dolió, me dolió mucho"

"Stell,perdón"

"Por que?por que me pides perdón?Que soy Mac?Cuando te acostabas conmigo que era para ti?Un consuelo?eso soy un consuelo?"

"No,no eres un consuelo"la radio se escucho,"sospechoso en movimiento"

"No puedo seguir hablando"

"Stell,te voy a llamar luego, por favor responde"

"Lo haré Mac"

George ,Stella y su equipo empezaron una persecución a pie del sospechoso,Stella lo alcanzo, el la pateo antes que George llegara y la ayudara arrestarlo.

"Como estas Stell?"George ayudaba a Stella a incorporarse.

Stella no podía levantarse,George la ayudaba,"Me duele mucho,me duele mucho llevame al hospital"Stella vio su mano con sangre.

"Estas sangrando?"George llevo al hospital a Stella llamo a Michael para que la acompanara, mientras el seguía con los tramites del caso.

Michael era un hombre alto,atlético, rubio, Stella le decía "Que era el ken sonado", levantaba miradas al pasar,Michael llego al hospital entro en la habitación de Stella"Este trabajo de ustedes, tan rudo, no sabes como me preocupo cada vez que George sale a trabajar"Michael observaba a Stella"Que te dijo el medico Stell?"

Stella estaba acostada en una camilla, muda y pálida como una hoja de papel. "Desprendimiento parcial de placenta"

"Placenta?"Michael miraba a Stella pensando,"Demonios estas embarazada?"

Stella asentó con la cabeza "Tengo tres meses".

"Bonasera"Michael miraba en estado de shock a Stella,"Que diablos hiciste en New York?"

"No en Chicago, me embarace en Chicago"

Michael se sentó mudo frente a Stella,"Quieres algo de comer?"Stella lo miro desconcertada.

"Como se lo voy a decir?"

"A quien?

"A quien?Michael tengo riesgo de aborto, reposo absoluto, me están haciendo transfusiones y tengo que lidiar con decírselo a Mac"

"Para que decírselo,concentrate en una cosa a la vez"Stella miraba a Michael desconcertada"Stell, que tal si sales de esta crisis primero antes de llamar a don desgracias a decirle que estas embarazada" Michael tomo la mano de Stella,"Primero vamos a cuidarte sacarte de esta crisis y luego hablaras con tu Mac te parece"Stella asentó con su cabeza"Espero que todo salga bien Stell,pero a este Mac ya le ha pasado de todo,mejor esperemos a que estés estable para decirle,seria mucho, pienso yo para el enfrentar una perdida mas"Stella bajo la cabeza.

"No quiero que sufra mas"

"Vamos hablar con tu medico Stell, te recuperas y hablas con el tranquila sin que nada te altere,te parece".

"Me estaba cuidando"

"De que?"

"De que?de no embarazarme"

"Querida vas a tener que cambiar el método,es evidente que no funciono".

"Michael voy a tener un bebe, una personita esta creciendo dentro de mi"Stella sonrió.

"Hay que cuidarla Stell,es la prioridad"

George llego a la habitación, "Por fin termine"le dio un beso a Michael,"Que tiene nuestra niña?"

"Nos ha deshonrado"respondió Michael,George miro fijamente a Stella.

Adam entro en la oficina de Mac, "Boss necesito que me firme mi permiso medico"Mac arqueo la mirada,Adam le entrego una carpeta a Mac.

"Esto parece serio, cuando es la cirugia?"

"En dos días Boss"

"Quien te va acompanar?"

"Mi madre viene"

"Bien tienes suerte de haberlo notado, mientras se esta tiempo"

Adam sonrió"Yo no los note estuve con una mujer y ella los noto cuando".Adam guardo silencio apenado,Mac le sonrió.

"Sigues con ella?"

"No S..tella"Adam reacciono a lo que estaba diciendo y a quien se lo decía.

"Stella?"

"No dije eso, ella esta con otra persona"

"Dijiste Stella"

"Yo,he ,en realidad quise"Adam tartamudeaba nervioso

Mac miro fijamente a Adam"Stella"

"Si,Boss"Mac firmo los papeles, le entrego la carpeta a Adam, estaba rojo de la rabia.

"Ve espero que todo salga bien Adam"

"Gracias Boss"

Mac se había cansado de llamar a Stella, tomo su chaqueta y decidió viajar a Dc, estaba harto de esperar a que Stella decidiera hablar, Michael y George habían llevado a Stella a su casa, ella les había dado una copia de sus llaves, George había regresado al trabajo, Mac esperaba en la puerta del edificio de Stella, cuando Michael entro, el lo siguió entrando con el, ambos subieron al ascensor, Michael traía una bolsa de mercado, llena de dulces,Mac lo observo y no le dijo nada, Michael camino directo al departamento de Stella, Mac se detuvo y lo observo abrir la puerta con su llave,Mac se quedo frió,Michael grito al entrar "Amor, ya estoy en casa"se escucho la voz de Stella, "Estoy donde me dejaste en la habitación", Mac salio del edificio y camino la cuadra durante un rato,llamo a Stella,respondió en la tercera llamada,"Mac disculpa estaba ocupada"

"Trabajando?"

"Si".

"Bien Stella,querías espacio te lo doy, no te voy a llamar, hasta que tu lo hagas, no me gusta que me tomen el pelo".

"No te entiendo?"

"No me entiendes, me estas tomando por un idiota"

"Como que un idiota?Mac no te entiendo"

"Donde estas?"

"Trabajando"

"Trabajando,Stella estoy frente a tu departamento, lo vi entrar"

"Mac tenemos que hablar"

"De que? quieres darme una explicacion? te voy a responder Stella,no fuiste un consuelo,solo sexo fácil"

"Sexo facil?"

"Si, fue fácil meterte en mi cama,creo que no solo me ha resultado fácil a mi"

"De que diablos hablas?"

"Aparte del hombre con quien estas, de Adam, de mi, con quien mas te has acostado?, parece que tienes esta tendencia de dormir con tus companeros, Quien mas Stella?Don?Hawkes?Sid?Danny?sabes lo que es saber que has estado jugando con los testículos de Adam, que los conoces tan bien, que hasta le detectaste quistes,por cierto no te preocupes se los van a quitar vas a poder seguir jugando con ellos".Mac gritaba furioso por el teléfono.

"Mac no te voy a responder como debo,pero algo si te aseguro,te vas a tragar tus palabras"

"Honestamente lo dudo"Stella empezó agitar Michael le quito el teléfono y colgó.

"Stell tranquilizate"

"Michael me duele,me duele"el tomo el teléfono y llamo a una ambulancia, Mac se fue furioso al aeropuerto para regresar a NY.

Michael llego con Stella al hospital, el medico después de examinar a Stella, hizo pasar a Michael para hablar con el, George llego y entro en la habitación de Stella.

"Este embarazo es muy difícil"dijo el medico,Stella seco sus lágrimas"No le recomiendo continuar, creo que lo debería volver a intentar mas adelante"

"Que tan peligroso es?"George dijo preocupado

"Es muy peligroso para ambos, lo aconsejable es practicar un aborto, he intentarlo mas adelante"

"No"dijo Stella seria

"Tiene que pensar en su salud se va a deteriorar, a medida que crezca el feto, va a pesar mas y va haber mayor desprendimiento de placenta, puede tener una hemorragia grave y morir"

"Stella piensalo"George dijo serio.

"No, no me voy hacer ningún aborto, no lo voy hacer"

"Es una locura"dijo el medico serio.

"Stella"dijo George serio,Stella lloraba.

"George apoyame en esto, no puedo hacerlo"

"Stell, es lo mejor para ti"George dijo tomando su mano.

"No"Stella lloraba.

"Estamos a tiempo,va hacer menos traumático para usted"

"Yo te apoyo Stell!"dijo Michael,George lo miro serio,Michael tomo la mano de Stella y la beso"Todo va a salir bien Stella, con los cuidados adecuados, todo va a salir bien"Stella beso la mano de Michael.

"Michael, te das a lo que la estas esponiendo"George dijo serio.

"George, espero que me apoyes, cuento contigo"dijo Michael serio.

George miro a Michael,luego a Stella"Demonios".


	12. Sandrine

Sandrine

xxxxx

"Vaya asi que usted es Mac Taylor"Mac miraba fijamente a Daniela.

"Cual es su nombre?"

"Para usted,La doctora Daniela Morris,para mis amigos Dani,Stella me dejo esto para usted en caso que algo le pasara"ella le entrego una carta a Mac.

xxxxx

Stella había estado entrando y saliendo del hospital, su embarazo se consideraba de alto riesgo,Michael le había presentado a Daniela su hermana que era gineco-obstetra, habían congeniado de inmediato, Stella se había convertido en la niña mimada de Michael,el era Cheff profesional, se dedicaba a prepararle según el "Ricas y nutritivas recetas", Stella había salido en reposo medico en el trabajo, no podía trabajar, odiaba estar todo el día en cama, A cada ecografia George asistía sin falta, Stella no había querido saber el sexo en un principio, había aceptado por insistencia de Michael,era una niña,ella y Mac iban a tener una niña, a veces pensaba en tomar el teléfono y llamarlo pero recordaba sus palabras siempre colgaba, estaba muy débil para discutir, muy cansada, el embarazo le había quitado energía, no tenia fuerzas para nada.

"Aguanta"Mac lloraba"por favor no me dejes"Audrey vio la herida en su cuerpo,Mac la presionaba tratando de detener la hemorragia.

"Perdoname"Audrey lloraba"No va a nacer"Mac estaba en el piso con Audrey en sus brazos.

"Ayudenme"Mac gritaba llorando"Alguien ayudeme"Mac le dio un beso"No me dejes, te amo"

"No va a nacer, mi bebe no va a nacer"Audrey acaricio el rostro de Mac"Te amo,Mac"

"Ayudenme,aguanta"Mac miro fijamente a Audrey"Valió la pena correr el riesgo y enamorarme de ti"

Audrey acaricio el rostro de Mac, cerro sus ojos.

"Mac"Jo lo observaba, el se había levantado sobre saltado.

"Donde estoy?"

"Recuerdas que te hirieron?estas en el hospital,estas bien?"

"Si"Jo trataba de acomodar la almohada de Mac,el la miro molesto.

"Que?es mi instinto materno"

"Que huele así?"Jo lo miro extrañada,Mac tomo su mano respiro su perfume"Hueles a Stella"

Jo lo miro intrigada "Si es un cumplido,gracias"

"Perdoname Jo,quiero dormir, estoy cansado"

"Quieres que la llame?"

"A quien?"

"A Stella"

"No, no es necesario, no la quiero preocupar"

"Mac,te involucraste con Stella?"Mac miro molesto a Jo.

"Stella tiene una relación en Dc, no tiene nada conmigo"

"Si es así, por que sufres por ella?"Mac arqueo la mirada"Gritabas su nombre dormido"

"Perdoname Jo,quiero descansar"Mac le dio la espalda a Jo,ella apago la luz

"Descansa Mac"Jo salio de la habitación.

Stella había recibido una llamada de Jo, informándole que Mac estaba herido nada de gravedad, pero herido al fin, se había levantado de la cama para ir a verlo con las justas había llegado al aeropuerto, a pesar de que Michael le decía que era una locura y George le insistía que Mac estaba bien, ella había llegado al aeropuerto, se había desmayado en la sala de embarque, después de esa situación Michael era quien contestaba su teléfono, había estado a punto de tener un bebe prematuro, Michael la había desconectado del mundo, "Solo por dos meses Stell, hasta que nazca el bebe".

Mac había salido del hospital,decidió sin saber por que ir a ver al padre de Stella, quería obtener el nombre de la madre de Stella para dárselo, recordaba perfectamente las palabras de Stella, a lo mejor si obtenía la información seria una escusa para verla, Stella se había esfumado, Mac no sabia nada de ella, Lindsay decía que Stella tenia mucho trabajo,Danny que el novio no la dejaba salir de Dc. Mac había viajado a Dc para buscar a Stella, no se había dado cuenta de lo que hacia hasta que se encontró frente a su puerta, se había cansado de tocar, al no obtener respuesta había hablado con el encargado, le habían informado que un hombre llamado Michael, había cancelado el contrato de alquiler de Stella y había mudado sus cosas,"Ha de ser su novio, el trajo una carta de autorización" apesar de eso, Mac seguía con sus planes de encontrarse con el padre de Stella, a veces pensaba que era patético pero no se la lograba sacar de la cabeza.

Mac había investigado hacerca de Alexander, parecia ser un hombre correcto, estaba divorciado, tenia dos hijas de su segundo matrimonio, no entendía, por que no quería saber de Stella. Al llegar a Los Angeles alquilo un carro y viajo a Napa, había logrado conseguir una entrevista con el padre de Stella, era un empresario de mucho dinero, el llego a la oficina del padre de Stella y entrego su tarjeta, la secretaria lo hizo pasar.

"Policia de New York"Alexander miraba intrigado la tarjeta "espero no haberme metido en ningun problema"

"Mac Taylor" Mac estrecho la mano de Alexander "En realidad he venido aquí por un asunto personal"

"Personal?"

"Si, se que fue contactado por Stella Bonasera"

"Otra vez con ese asunto"Alexander dijo furioso.

"Solo necesito saber el nombre de la madre de Stella"

"Entiendame algo esta Stella, no es mas que otra farsante, estoy harto de lidear con esto, no lo voy a seguir haciendo"

"Farsante, pienso que esta equivocado,existen pruebas que lo pueden demostrar"

"Pruebas, ya pase por eso también"

"Dejeme entender esto, no cotejaron los A D N y la descarto, no pidió ni una foto y la descarto, tengo un archivo con fotos, si las quiere ver?".

"Detective, no se que tan profunda sea la crisis económica por la que este pasando la policía de NY, como para que uno de sus agentes se preste a este jueguito"

"Con quien piensa que esta hablando?"Mac gritaba furioso

"Creame detective usted no sabe con quien habla, vamos a ahorrarnos todo este asunto y digame cuanto le pagaron por montar esta parodia?",

"Parodia! puede meterse su dinero por donde mejor le paresca, yo solo quiero el nombre de su madre"

"Usted debería saberlo, no es el detective aquí?Yo se lo que paso,tengo el archivo,no me pueden engañar mas"Alexander volteo una caja de donde salieron varias fotos.

"Thyra"dijo Mac senalando una de las fotos, en la foto habia una muneca quemada

"Como lo sabe?"Alexander dijo sorprendido

"Vestido azul,zapatos negros,lazos azules en el pelo,Stella la recuerda"

"Cuando Sandrine la llamo así, pensé que era un nombre raro para una muñeca,enseneme esa foto"Mac lo miro fijamente.

"Significa protector,primero el nombre"

"Se llamaba Sophie Chrysomallis".

Mac le enseno Alexander una foto de Stella, saco otra foto en la que aparecía Papacotas con la Madre de Stella,Alexander se sentó en silencio observando las fotos,"No puede ser, no es posible, es idéntica a su madre,como es posible?"Alexander suspiro"Cuando fue el accidente inicie una investigación, vine de Italia a buscarla, me dijeron que había muerto, cuando hice fortuna empezaron aparecer mis supuestas hijas perdidas, en esa época no había pruebas de A.D.N, asi que inicie una investigación, privada, puede decirme Detective Taylor, de quien es la tumba a la que le he llevado flores todos estos anos?"

"No es de su Sandrine, eso se lo puedo asegurar, Stella no es cualquier mujer, es policía de NY, trabajo a mi lado por mas de 15 anos dirigiendo el laboratorio de Criminalistica de NY, es un excelente C.S.I y ahora trabaja para el FBI, se imagina un agente del FBI en esta parodia".

"Entendera que me tengo que asegurar"

"Si quiere podemos cotejar los A.D.N"

"Perdoneme, pero ya he pasado por eso"

"Venga conmigo lo podemos hacer en mi laboratorio en NY,se lo repito no sabe con quien esta hablando, dirijo el laboratorio forense de NY y no llegue a ese puesto montando parodias".

"Si esto es como usted dice,como le voy a pedir perdon?"Mac bajo la mirada.

"No se,honestamente,no se,pero creame vale la pena el esfuerzo"

"Donde esta ella?"

"Dc"

"Acepto detective vamos a ir a NY,si las cosas son como usted dice, estaré mas cerca de Dc, para poder verla"


	13. Run runes

Run runes

xxxxx

"Quiero que me prometas,que se la vas a entregar a Mac, dile que es su hija,tu eres su padrino Michael,eres su guardian,debes cuidarla"

"Stell te prometo que lo voy hacer, pero deja de agitarte, te hace dano, debes guardar fuerzas para el nacimiento"

Daniela entro en la habitacion "Stell vamos a preparar la cesarea, ya vas hacer mama, Michael llama a George"

"Lo hare, no se que le pasa se esta como despidiendo"

xxxxx

"Te amo"Mac beso a Stella, ella lo miro fijamente "No me amas,soy un consuelo"dijo molesta,Mac la beso,"Te amo"comenzo a desvestirla, la besaba,"Te amo"ella se acosto en la cama, comenzaron hacer el amor,"Solo soy sexo facil"dijo Stella molesta,"No, te amo"decia Mac, mientras la besaba,"Te amo"Mac acariciaba su cuerpo,acaricio su espalda, la besaba,"Te extrane",Mac beso el vientre de Stella, subio a sus pecho, devoro sus labios "Te amo" seguian haciendo el amor a pesar que sentia que Stella lo rechazaba, terminaron de hacer el amor, Stella se levanto de la cama,se empezo a vestir, Mac la observo un momento tenia una bata medica,"Que haces con eso,por que te lo pones?"Stella lo miro fijamente"Te voy hacer feliz,voy a tomar su lugar"Mac la miro fijamente,vio la bata manchada con sangre"No"grito, Mac se levanto gritando en su cama,sacudio su cabeza, paso su mano por su rostro, se levanto y se metio en la ducha, se termino de arreglar tomo su telefono y empezo a llamar a Stella.

George vio la llamada en el telefono se lo enseno a Michael, acaricio a Stella,"Stell,debes hablar con Mac"

"Aun no"Stella dijo media dormida.

George suspiro, miro fijamente a Michael"Esto esta mal, el deberia de saberlo"

"Lo prometiste amor, no la debemos alterar y si el se presenta aqui armando un escandalo, de nada va haber valido tanto sacrificio"

"Deberia estar aqui"George dijo molesto.

"Stella, ya decidio,no voy a discutir con ella por esto, menos ahora"dijo Michael molesto.

"No estoy de acuerdo"

"Lo se,pero Stella tiene la ultima palabra"dijo Michael, George tomo su chaqueta, beso Stella en la mejilla, beso a Michael.

"Cualquier cambio me avisas"

"Si, amor"Georde salio de la habitacion, Michael acaricio a Stella, ella le sonrio, el empezo a tararear, Stella le sonrio mas,ella acariciaba su vientre.

OH YEAH, ILL TELL YOU SOMETHING  
I THINK YOULL UNDERSTAND  
WHEN ILL SAY THAT SOMETHING  
I WANT TO HOLD YOUR HAND  
I WANT TO HOLD YOUR HAND  
I WANT TO HOLD YOUR HAND

OH PLEASE, SAY TO ME  
YOULL LET ME BE YOUR MAN  
AND PLEASE, SAY TO ME  
YOULL LET ME HOLD YOUR HAND  
NOW LET ME HOLD YOUR HAND  
I WANNA HOLD YOUR HAND

"Se que te gusta que le cante"Michael le dijo sonriendo a Stella, Michael le seguia cantando a Stella,segun el la mantenia alerta y era el unico momento en que la veia sonreir.

Jo hablaba con su ex-esposo por telefono, "Solo te pido que hables con el, es todo lo que te pido, esta descontrolado, temo que embarace a alguien"

"Por cierto, sabes como esta Stella?"

"Russ no me trates de cambiar el tema"

"No trato de cambiar el tema, como sigue su embarazo?

"Ya va,repiteme eso,Russ"

"Que?"

"Stella Bonasera, esta embarazada?"

"Es lo que te acabo de decir"

"Russ llama a Tyler"

"Jo"Ella colgo, volvio a marcar

"George,dimelo"

"Jo, que lindo escuchar tu voz"

"George, ya lo se solo te llamo para confirmar, se que Stella esta embarazada,Quien es el padre?"

"Querida como puedo saber eso?no es mio te lo puedo asegurar"

"Se que no es tuyo,pero quien es el padre?"

"No te lo puedo decir, lo prometi, solo te puedo decir,que se embarazo en Chicago"

"Chicago!"

"Querida fue lo que ella me dijo, Jo su embarazo es delicado, ha estado a punto de perder a la nina"

"El lo sabe?"

"No, no lo sabe, me parece que se le debe informar, pero prometi no decirlo, no tengo la culpa si se entera por casualidades de la vida"

"Puedes decirme que tan grave es su estado"

"Desprendimiento parcial de placenta, es posible que la nina nazca antes, me parece que lo mas correcto es que el este aqui"

"Le digiste a Russ?"

"Le lance una curva, sabia que iba averiguar y te iba a decir"

"No te preocupes, yo me encargo"

"Gracias Jo"

Jo colgo y llamo a Don"Dime Jo"

"Don, te necesito aqui de inmediato, se trata de Stella"

"Voy para alla"

Mac fue por Alexander a su hotel, Llegaron al laboratorio, fue a su oficina con Alexander y llamo a Hawkes, "Dime Mac"

"Por favor, toma muestras de A.D.N de el senor, cotejalas con control interno, haz el estudio delante de el, quiero que vea todo el procedimiento"

"Si Mac, Que buscamos ?"

"Filial"Alexander miraba la oficina de Mac, habian varias fotos del equipo y varios articulos de prensa en la cartelera sobre el desempeno de Stella y Mac.

"Alexander vaya con el lo sabremos dentro de poco",Alexander salio de la oficina de Mac acompanado de Hawkes.

Jo hablaba con Don en su oficina,Adam estaba con ella,entregandole una informacion " Dime Jo, que pasa con Stella?"dijo Don,Adam arqueo la mirada a Jo.

"Don te lo voy a resumir,Stella esta embarazada"Don y Adam miraron sorprendidos a Jo"Es de Mac"

"De Mac?"grito Don

"El no lo sabe"

"Jo que estupides es esta?como no lo va a saber?"dijo Don molesto, Adam estaba pensativo.

"Ellos se pelearon, Stella esta hospitalizada, su situacion es delicada"

"Por eso lloraba"Adam dijo tocando su frente,Don y Jo miraron intrigados a Adam"Cuando la lleve al aeropuerto lloraba sin control"

"No me dijiste nada"Don dijo molesto"Debiste decirme"

"Hablamos de otras cosas, ella estaba mas tranquila al irse,pense que estaba triste por dejar NY"Adam suspiro.

"Que quieres que haga? que le diga?"Don dijo mirando a Jo

"Hazlo ir a Dc."

"Bien lo hare"Don salio de la oficina de Jo,Adam trato de seguirlo, Jo lo detuvo.

"No es tu lugar, se que le tienes carino a Stella,pero solo vas a complicar las cosas"Adam miro extranado a Jo.

"Solo quiero que este bien,ella"Adam bajo la mirada.

"Se que te preocupas por Stella, te voy a mantener informado"

"Me tranquilizo, me ayudo cuando la necesite"Jo palmeo el hombro de Adam.

"Te voy a mantener informado, Stella va a tener un hijo de Mac, entiendes eso"

"Ojala aprenda a valorarla"Adam dijo molesto,Jo lo abrazo.

"Ese es un asunto de ellos"

Don fue a la oficina de Mac,lo miro fijamente "Que sabes de Stella?"Mac revisaba unas carpetas

"Nada"respondio Mac,"Tu?"

"Nada,deberias llamarla ver como esta?"

"Don, Stella y yo hemos tenido problemas, estamos un poco distanciados"

"Y te va hacer menos hombre ir a ver que ha pasado con ella?"Mac miro molesto a Don.

"Don no te voy a permitir"

"No me vas a permitir,que?"Don interrumpio a Mac histerico

"Que diablos te pasa Don?"Mac respondio molesto

"Solo te estoy diciendo que la llames, que averigues que ha pasado con ella"

"No crees que lo he intentado"respondio Mac molesto."si tanto te preocupa porque no vas tu, a lo mejor a ti te recibe".

"Pues no has hecho lo suficiente, toma un maldito avion y ve para alla, yo no fui quien se involucro con ella"Mac miro sorprendido a Don"Si, lo se, yo no cambie las cosas aqui, fuiste tu, se hombre y toma el maldito avion".

"Que diablos pasa?"

"Mac crees que Stella se va a desentender de todo el mundo sin ninguna razon, crees realmente que no hay ninguna razon"

Alexander entraba con Hawkes a la oficina,"Que has sabido de Stella?"Mac le pregunto a Hawkes.

"Nada la he estado llamando y no responde"

"Que pasa?Que le pasa?"Mac le gritaba a Don.

"Es mi amiga me necesita, voy a ir a verla, si quieres venir, por mi esta bien"Don dijo mirando fijamente a Mac.

Reed llego a la oficina de Mac,"Mac"el arqueo la mirada"Has sabido de Stella, tengo dias llamandola, no responde"

"No, voy a ir a verla"

Hawkes le entrego la pantalla a Mac,el se la entrego Alexander,la pantalla indicaba "Coincidencia, Stella Bonasera", Alexander cubrio su rostro,"Van a verla?"Mac afirmo con su cabeza. "Voy con ustedes"

"Bien, nos vemos en una hora en el aeropuerto de la Guardia,espereme aqui Alexander,vamos a su hotel por sus cosas"

"Bien"

Mac salio de su oficina,Reed lo seguia, fue a los lockers tomo una pequena maleta y la empezo a llenar con algo de ropa que tenia en su locker, "Hasta cuando hablaste con Stella?"

"Hasta hace unas semanas, eran conversaciones cortas, siempre estaba ocupada"

"No me responde"

"Por que?Que paso?"Mac se sento en uno de los bancos,suspiro.

"Pense que ella lo sabia"Reed miro intrigado a Mac"Que la amo, nunca se lo dije Reed"

"Cual es el problema,ve y dicelo"

"Reed,Stella esta con otra persona"

"Estas seguro"Mac afirmo con su cabeza"Mac,las veces que hable con Stella, siempre me pregunto por ti"Mac arqueo la mirada"No lo haria, si no le importaras,ve y habla con ella, lucha por ella, arriesgate Mac"

Mac sacudio su cabeza,"Me equivoque en grande, la ofendi Reed, la insulte, se alejo de mi por mi culpa"

"Quieres que te diga que me preocupa"Mac miraba a Reed serio"Su voz, estaba triste, no era ella, no tenia ese espiritu alegre que la caracteriza"

"Que le pasa?Se que Don sabe algo,no lo dice"Mac dijo pensativo

"Solo obedece a Don, dejate llevar Mac,sea lo que sea que pasa con Stella, lo vas a saber en unas horas, solo te pido que me mantengas informado"

"Lo hare"

"Mac,si es necesario arrodillate"Mac arqueo la mirada"No pierdas a Stella,por tu tonto orgullo"

"Hare lo que sea necesario"

"Bien, suerte Mac"Reed, palmeo el hombro de Mac y salio de los lockers.


	14. Sophie

Sophie

xxxxx

Mac veia dormir a la bebe, tomo la carta y la comenzo a leer"Habrás pensado que te olvide, es imposible Mac, tu alma esta tatuada en mi piel, huelo tanto a ti, por mas que me lo propuse, no te pude dejar de amar,lo siento"Mac respiro profundo y continuo leyendo"me apague Mac, si lees estas letras es que me apague, perdoname por dejarte, perdoname por no estar contigo para criar a nuestra hija, pero la deseaba tanto Mac, que no me importo,pagar el precio que fuera por tenerla, dile que la ame,que fui feliz cada minuto que la sentí dentro de mi, creciendo, moviendose, te estarás preguntando, por que no te lo dije, no quería que me vieras partir, no quería que me recordaras de esa manera, quiero que me recuerdes amándote"

xxxxx

Stella estaba acostada en la cama del hospital, la habían ingresado para hacerle la cesárea se había presentado otra crisis,Michael la estaba cuidando, ella estaba muy débil la mayoría del tiempo estaba dormida.

"Dile que la cuide,por favor Michael, si algo me pasa, dile que la cuide"

"Stell nada te va a pasar, en unos días vamos a salir los cuatro a estrenar esa hermosa habitación que le hemos preparado,ya deberías pensar en un nombre"

"Quiero que Mac lo elija"

"Como tu digas Stell"

"Michael prometeme que le vas a pedir que la cuide, quiero que le diga que fui feliz cada minuto que la sentí dentro de mi".

"Stell, tu se lo vas a decir"

"Quiero que le diga,que fui cuidada por ángeles"

"Stell, me vas hacer llorar"Michael la acaricio,"todo va a salir bien,tranquila"

"Quiero que me prometas,que se la vas a entregar a Mac, dile que es su hija,tu eres su padrino Michael,eres su guardián,debes cuidarla"

"Stell te prometo que lo voy hacer, pero deja de agitarte, te hace daño, debes guardar fuerzas para el nacimiento"

Daniela entro en la habitación "Stell vamos a preparar la cesárea, ya vas hacer mama, Michael llama a George"

"Lo hare, no se que le pasa se esta como despidiendo"

"Esta asustada, hemos logrado subirle la hemoglobina, ya podemos hacer la cirugía"

"Daniela"Stella murmuro.

"Stell"

"Quiero que busques en mi cartera una carta para Mac, si me llega a pasar algo quiero que se la entregues"

"Lo hare, pero te aseguro que todo va a salir bien, nos hemos preparado para este momento"

"Prometemelo"

"Te lo prometo,Stell"Stella volvió a dormir, Daniela miro a Michael,"No se quien sea este Mac,pero quiero patearle el trasero"

"Ya somos dos"Michael tomo el teléfono"Amor, ya se la van a llevar"

Mac,Alexander y Don, llegaron a Dc, alquilaron un carro y fueron a la oficina del FBI, Mac y Alexander se bajaron a buscar a Stella,Don estacionaba el carro, Mac se acerco a la recepción,George iba saliendo en ese momento.

"Estoy buscando a Stella Bonasera",Mac preguntaba a la recepcionista"George se acerco a Mac,Alexander seguía a Mac.

"Mac Taylor?"Mac lo miro extranado"Temo que no va a encontrar a Stella aqui"Mac arqueo la mirada

"Usted es?"

"George Sanzti"Mac estrecho su mano"Stella esta hospitalizada"

"hospitalizada?"Alexander pregunto angustiado.

"Si, estoy yendo a verla"

"Es el companero de Stella?Que le pasa, la hirieron?"Mac preguntaba angustiado.

"Si, en efecto lo soy,Stella va hacer intervenida"

"Venga con nosotros,nos están esperando afuera"Alexander dijo

"De que se trata?Que le pasa?"Mac interrogaba a George, subian al carro.

"Y Stella?Don pregunto al verlos subir.

"Esta en el hospital, yo le indico como llegar"George le dijo al subir.

"Que tiene?"Mac interrogaba a George.

"Prefiero que hable con su medico, le va a explicar mejor"

Llegaron al hospital, Mac vio a Michael sentado en una silla frente a la cama de Stella, Mac solo podía ver a Stella acostada la veía de espalda, Michael la acariciaba, por un momento Mac retrocedió, dudando si debía estar ahí,al ver a George,Michael salio de la habitación y se acerco a George,Mac, Alexander y Don.

"Que pasa?"George lo miro preocupado.

"No esta bien,ella no esta bien".

"Que le pasa?"Mac dijo preocupado.

"Quien es usted?"Michael miraba a George,Mac trato de acercarse a la puerta de la habitación de Stella, Michael trato de impedírselo.

"Se que ustedes tienen algo pero no me va impedir entrar"Mac dijo molesto.

"Que?no tenemos nada, quien se cree para venir asi,Quien es usted?"

"Es el padre",George le grito a Michael,Mac lo miro sorprendido,entro en la habitación.

Al entrar la pudo ver bien, no sabia si acercarse,"Embarazada, por que no me lo dijo?", pensó para si mismo, "si es mio, por que no me dijo?",veía la habitación vio varios monitores, uno en especial llamo su atención se veían los latidos del corazón del bebe.

Sentía que se moría, no tenia fuerzas ni para abrir los ojos, sintió su mano sobre su vientre, su hija se movió, le anuncio que su padre había llegado, al abrir los ojos sus miradas se cruzaron,"Mac"

"Stella"Mac le dio un beso en la mejilla,luego le dio un suave beso en la boca,"Te amo"

"No me ames a mi, ama a nuestra bebe,cuidala Mac"Michael entro en la habitación angustiado Don lo siguió.

"Haré lo que tu digas, descansa, estoy aquí para cuidarte"Mac acariciaba a Stella"Es una niña?"

"Si,es una nina."

"Debemos salir Daniela se va a molestar,ella debe descansar"Michael dijo preocupado

"Cual es su nombre?"

"Lo eliges tu, quería dejarte algo para ti".Mac acaricio a Stella,la abrazo le dio un suave beso ,"Te amo Stell"

Daniela llego a la habitación,"No recuerdo que me llegara la invitacion a esta fiesta,hay mucha gente aquí,ella debe descansar"

"Estoy de acuerdo"dijo Don tomo a Michael del brazo y lo saco a empujones de la habitación con Daniela,se paro en la puerta.

"No sabia que este tipo habia traido su maton"dijo Daniela molesta

"Creame que estoy lejos de ser un matón, pero con gusto puedo serlo si trata de entrar"dijo Don molesto

"Quien diablos te crees?te puedo mandar a sacar con seguridad"dijo Daniela molesta

"Intentalo y después nos arreglamos tu y yo, no te das cuenta que necesitan estar solos"Don le respondió molesto

George se acerco a Michael y a Daniela, "Flack no te voy a permitir que maltrates a mi pareja,Amor estas bien?"

"Si, George no te preocupes"Michael respondió,Don sacudió la cabeza.

"Lo siento,solo quiero darles espacio"dijo Don apenado

Alexander se acerco a Daniela,"Disculpe doctora, pero cual es su situación?"

"Usted es?"

"El padre de Stella"

"Que?dijo George"Stella es huerfana"Don levanto las manos

"Es es padre de Stella, tambien me acabo de enterar"

"Es delicada, voy a darles unos minutos y la llevo a cirugía"Daniela le respondió a Alexander

"Perdona mi pataneria, pero cuando se trata de Stell no mido"Don le dijo apenado a Daniela.

"Por lo menos, sabes lo que eres"Daniela le dijo a Don,el arqueo la mirada.


	15. 180

180

xxxxx

"Mac estoy llegando al departamento"Don se escuchaba en la linea"Mac me escuchas, la niña no esta bien"

Mac se levanto de un golpe de la cama"Que pasa?Que le pasa a mi hija?"

"Mac estoy abajo"

xxxxx

"Estoy asustada"Stella arrugo la cara,"Me siento tan débil"

"Que tienes?"Mac la miraba angustiado

"Se esta moviendo, no es precisamente delicada"Stella sonrió "Parece que todo el tiempo esta apurada"

"A quien se parecera?"dijo Mac sonriendole,Stella tomo su mano, levanto su bata la puso sobre su vientre.

"La sientes?"

"Si "Mac sonreía "es maravilloso"Mac seguía levantando la bata de Stella.

"Mac,que haces?"

"Quiero verte embarazada"

"Daniela te va a venir a regañar"

"Que me regañe, quiero verte"Mac beso el vientre de Stella,ella acariciaba su cabeza,"Te ves hermosa"

"Mentiroso"

"Stell, la vamos a llamar Sophie"

"Es lindo"

"Es el nombre de tu madre"

"Lo conseguiste,Mac?"

"Si Stell,hable con tu padre,todo fue un mal entendido"

Daniela discutía con Don en la puerta"Sabe tengo que entrar se puede descompensar y vamos a tener problemas"Don le abrió la puerta a Daniela,"Adelante doctora"le dijo sonriendo

"Stella,tenemos que irnos"Mac tenia su mano sobre el vientre de Stella,"Voy a pedir que lo preparen para que acompañe a Stella"

"Gracias"

Una enfermera entro en la habitación, comenzaron a trasladar a Stella,un enfermero le entrego una bata a Mac,Daniela le coloco un calmante a Stella,Mac llamo a Lindsay.

"Mac, Jo ya nos conto, como esta Stella?"

"Vamos a entrar a cirugía,le van hacer una cesárea"

"Mac todo va a salir bien, estoy feliz por ustedes"

"Linds, en cuanto salgamos te llamo"

"Dale un beso por nosotros"

"Lo haré Linds, por favor avisale a Reed"

"Si Mac, lo haré"

"Gracias, Linds"

Don estaba pegado de la camilla de Stella le dio un beso,"Aquí te voy a estar esperando" Don miro fijamente a Daniela "a usted también doctora,para que nos de el parte medico".

Michael beso a Stella,"Vamos por las cosas de la princesa"dijo emocionado,Stella le sonrió,

"Te esperamos aqui Stell"George le dio un beso en la frente

Alexander estaba parado al lado de Don,Stella tomo su mano sin saber por que, el se inclino y beso su frente"Vuelve a mi Sandrine"Stella estaba media atontada por el calmante. Se llevaron a Stella a cirugía, Don y Alexander se sentaron en la sala de espera,Don hablaba por teléfono con Sid.

"Sid tranquilizate,ella esta bien, se que le va a gustar verte,Quien viene contigo?,ya estas en el aeropuerto,no esperaste a nadie?Ok no hay problema Sid,aquí te espero".Don observo serio a Alexander"Asi que el padre de Stella?"

"Stella Bonasera"Alexander sacudio la cabeza"La unica vez que hable con ella,le dije cosas horribles,alguna vez la adoptaron?"

"No, creció en albergues,"

"Mi Sandrine"Alexander miro triste a Don"su nombre es Sandrine"

"Las monjas la llamaron Stella, llego a San Basilio a los tres anos,solo hablaba italiano cuando llego ahí,les decía Bonasera a todos en las mañana,me contó que repetía como un loro Stella, pensaron que era su nombre"

"Era el nombre de su nana, no me puedo imaginar su vida ahí".

"La hizo la mujer que es".

"Puedes hablarme de ella?,puedes decirme como es que Mac no sabia que estaba embarazada?".

"Te puedo hablar de ella, lo otro no me preguntes,pero primero quiero saber de usted".

Mac estaba pálido se preparaba para entrar a la sala de operaciones, Daniela se lavaba para la cirugía,Mac se ponía la ropa que le habían dado.

"Vaya así que usted es Mac Taylor"Mac miraba fijamente a Daniela.

"Cual es su nombre?'

"Para usted,La doctora Daniela Morris,para mis amigos Dani,Stella me dejo esto para usted en caso que algo le pasara"ella le entrego una carta a Mac.

"No entiendo, ella esta bien"

"Igual quiero que la lea y sepa todo por lo que ha pasado Stella para convertirlo en padre"Mac miro molesto a Daniela,trato de hablar"Solo espero que no se atragante"Mac la miro extrañado"Con sus palabras detective Taylor"

"Me lo merezco,eso no se lo quito, no voy a discutir en este momento,pero tenia el derecho a saber que estaba pasando"

"Lea la carta,estoy segura que también se va a tragar sus palabras cuando sepa los motivos de Stella"Daniela termino de lavarse."Este es un momento de alegría,su mirada me dice lo fastidiado y confundido que esta"

"No estoy fastidiado,estoy preocupado"

"No tiene porque estarlo,nos hemos preparado para esto, George y Michael la han cuidado,han logrado este desenlace, tiene mucho que agradecer"

"Estaria mas agradecido, si me hubiesen dicho lo que pasaba"Mac dijo molesto.

"Si la quiere un poquito, entre ahí y tranquilicela,entre ahí y demuestrele que esta feliz"

"Lo haré!" Mac y Daniela entraron a la sala de operaciones Stella estaba acostada,

"Sientese aquí"Daniela le indicaba a Mac donde ubicarse,Mac le dio un beso en la frente a Stella.

"Estas nervioso,nunca te habia visto tan blanco"

"Estoy pensando como voy a espantar a sus novios con un bastón"

"Bueno le puedes pedir ayuda a Reed"Stella se quedo callada,"Hace frió, tengo frió"

Daniela había empezado la cirugía,Mac miraba por encima de la cortina "Falta poco Stell, es la anestesia".

"Mac besame"Mac beso a Stella"Por favor cuidala".

"Aquí esta"grito Daniela,Mac y Stella escucharon a la bebe llorar, "Lo haré hasta con mi vida",Mac veía a la bebe,Daniela se la entrego a la enfermera, sujetaba la mano de Stella, ella cerro los ojos y las alarmas empezaron a sonar"Stell!Stell!Quedate conmigo Stell!"Mac gritaba.


	16. Enamorado

Enamorado

xxxxx

"Mac"Jo lo revisaba,"Maldición Mac, no me hagas esto"

xxxx

Mac estaba en la sala de espera angustiado, lo habían sacado de la sala de operaciones,Michael y George habían regresado con las cosas de la niña,Michael lloraba, George lo abrazaba tratando de tranquilizarlo,Don palmeo el hombro de Michael"Stella es fuerte"

Una enfermera salio "Ya pueden ver a la nina",Don miro a Mac.

"Voy a esperar por Stella"dijo Mac.

Michael se levanto de la silla,"La voy a ver"

"Te acompano"dijo Don,ellos fueron al reten a ver a la bebe.

Daniela salio y suspiro, Mac la miro angustiado"Parece que te escucho"Daniela sonrió"Esta bien, solo fue un susto, ya la van a trasladar a la habitación"

"Gracias"dijo Mac.

Sid llego a la sala de espera "Mac"

"Estan bien Sid,ellas están bien"Mac dijo mas tranquilo.

Sid abrazo a Mac"Felicitaciones Mac"el sonrió,se abrazo a Sid casi llorando"Vamos a ver a tu hija" Mac asentó con la cabeza.

Alexander le extendio la mano"Felicitaciones"

"Gracias"

George lo abrazo"Te felicito"

"Gracias,no voy a tener como pagarte por haber cuidado a Stella y a mi hija"

"Agradecelo a Michael,el la ha cuidado con devocion"Mac sonrio"Es su ahijada"

"Mi hija tiene suerte de tenerlo como padrino"

"Vamos a trasladar a Stella en una hora"dijo Daniela"Voy con ustedes a ver a la nina".

Mac observaba a la bebe en el reten,ella lloraba,"Y Stella?"Don pregunto al ver a Mac.

"Esta bien,ya la van a trasladar a la habitacion"dijo Daniela,Don y Michael sonrieron.

Michael se reia frente a la ventana,"Se parece a Stell, no ha dejado de protestar, los tiene a todos sublevados"

"Es Bonasera,vean esa actitud"Don sonreia."Solo falta que empiece a insultar a todos en griego"

"Vaya deberia estar cansada"dijo Daniela sonriendo.

"Usted luce cansada,no quiere comer algo? con gusto la invito,quiero mejorar mi imagen ante usted"Don le dijo a Daniela

"Si esta bien"Don y Daniela se fueron a comer"llamame Daniela"

"Bien"

Mac no escuchaba a nadie solo veia a su hija, le parecía increible tenerla ahi delante de el, "Le pasa algo, no necesitamos que se desmaye aqui"Michael dijo mirandolo fijamente.

"Estoy enamorado,asi de simple"Michael sonrio"No puedo explicar lo que siento".

"Yo tampoco la siento un poco mia"

"Lo es, de cierta forma lo es,gracias a ti esta aqui, al cuidado que le diste a Stella"

"Es mi amiga, no es para tanto"Michael decia llorozo.

"Gracias por aceptar ser su padrino, no imagino mejor candidato"

"Es un honor"

"Vaya Stella me hizo abuelo"dijo Sid sonriendo"Vamos a tener que arreglar las cosas aqui Mac"

Mac arqueo la mirada"Tengo que pedirte la mano de Stella?"

"Te voy a exigir que cumplas con tus responsabilidades"dijo Sid sonriendo.

"Con gusto"

"Trabaja con Stella?"Sid miro Alexander serio.

"No,Soy el padre de Stella"

Sid lo miro molesto"Que diablos haces aqui?"Mac sujeto a Sid"Viniste a insultarla mas"

"Sid,no es el momento"Mac lo sujetaba"Todo fue un mal entendido"

"Lo siento,no sabe como lo siento, si Mac no hubiese ido a buscar el nombre de su madre, no sabria nada"

"Despues hablaran,despues pelearan,ahora no es momento"

"Disculpame Mac"dijo Sid apenado.

"Lo siento"dijo Alexander, el se aparto del grupo, Sid lo siguio.

Mac suspiro frente al reten veia a la bebe dormir, Michael lo miro serio"En que piensa"Mac lo miro fijamente.

"Me odia?"

"Deberia"Mac miraba fijamente a Michael"Pero no",George se aparto dejando a Mac y Michael solos,"Stella tiene esta obsesion con la tecnologia"Mac arqueo la mirada"Le encanta configurar su telefono, sabe cual es su repique?"

"No"

Michael sonrio"I wanna hold your hand de los Beatles, me hace cantarla, nunca puedo decirle que no,creo que ella espera esas palabras de usted"Mac bajo la mirada"Cuando lo hirieron y Jo llamo a Stella, casi me muero cuando bajo de esa cama y se fue arrastrando al aeropuerto"Mac lo miraba fijamente "Creame trate de convenserla de que no se arriesgara, es tan terca,se escapo"Michael suspiro"Cuando logre alcanzarla la ambulancia la estaba trasladando al hospital"Michael miro fijamente a Mac"Tengo que ir a sostener su mano, tengo que ver que este bien, esa fue su respuesta, pense que iba a perder a su hija,fue su peor crisis"Mac suspiro"Detective Taylor, Mac, creo que te toca sostener la mano de Stella, yo lo hice pues sabia que con mi apoyo o sin el, iba a continuar con su embarazo,Stella estaba decidida, solo le hice la carga mas liviana".

"Ha debido decirme lo que pasaba,debi estar con ella"Mac dijo molesto.

"Despues de lo que le dijiste"Mac bajo la mirada"Stella estaba concentrada en terminar su embarazo, mire a su hija, ella esta aqui gracias a Stella, usted es padre gracias a Stella"Mac bajo la mirada apoyo sus manos contra el vidrio del reten.

"Como le voy a pedir perdon?"Mac mordio su labio inferior"Como?"

Michael sonrio,Mac miro lo serio"Es igual a George, muy rudo y todo a la final es un lloron"Mac arqueo la mirada"No subio al departamento, porque sabia que se le iban a caer los pantalones y le iba a suplicar que no lo dejara,sabia que se iba a volver trizas al verla con otro hombre"Mac miro fijamente a Michael"Me va a decir que no tengo razon, prefirio huir es vez de enfrentar el hecho de que podia querer a alguien mas, ladro como perro rabioso, reclamando que? Una infidelidad que no existia"Mac miraba fijamente a Michael"Tenia miedo, tiene miedo"Michael suspiro"Suplique, ruegue, no se canse de hacerlo, Stella lo ama, de eso no tengo dudas, mi pregunta es si usted le corresponde y si se la merece?"Mac bajo la mirada.

Mac esperaba en la habitacion a Stella, Daniela llego con los enfermeros,Stella estaba dormida, Mac miro a Daniela.

"Es la anestesia,dejala descansar"

"Bien,ella no ha visto a nuestra hija"

"Van a traer a la nina dentro de poco, no quiero una fiesta aqui, Stella tiene que descansar"

"Bien pero no me lo tienes que explicar a mi"

"Ya le he dicho a todos que es mejor que regresen manana, mi hermano ha aceptado a regana dientes, por ahora quiero que descansen, van a trasladar en un momento a su hija, se va a tener que hacer cargo de ella"

"No tengo idea de como hacerlo"

"Pues tendra que aprender, es su responsabilidad y nadie se puede quedar ayudarlo"

"No tengo ningun problema en hacerlo"

"Bien"

Una enfermera entro a la habitacion de Stella con la bebe en su cuna, Mac observaba,la bebe dormia, Daniela empezo hablar "Ok, Mac,esta es la formula que le debe dar, en tres horas va a pedir mas busca a la enfermera por un nuevo biberon, le da el biberon,la coloca sobre su hombro la palmea hasta que le saque los gases,suavemente no quiero que le quite un pulmon"Mac veia el biberon mudo.

"Esta disfrutando esto"

"No tienes idea"Daniela le dijo sonriendo"si se te complican las cosas busca a una enfermera, no creo que un hombre con sus conocimientos la necesite,trate de mantenerla tranquila, no quiero que despierte a Stella"

"No es mejor que duerma en el reten"

"No, es su responsabilidad, se tiene que acostumbrar a usted"

"Entiendo"

"Hasta manana Mac, va hacer una larga noche"

"Hasta manana"Daniela salio de la habitacion,Mac se sento en el sofa, veia dormir a Stella y a la bebe. Don vio salir a Daniela y la intersecto.

"No deberia quedarse alguien con el"

"No"Daniela entro al cuarto de medicos Don la seguia, "Se le ve molesto, quiero que asuma sus responsabilidades"

"Ciertamente lo esta,pero no te equivoques, Stella no le dijo de su embarazo, desaparecio, yo estoy molesto y solo soy su amigo, no me imagino como se debe sentir Mac"

"Stella penso que no iba llegar a termino, no queria que perdiera mas"

"No entiendo,igual estaba perdiendo, no tenia a Stella con el, no compartio el embarazo con ella, no me parecen buenos motivos los de Stella, no hay escusa para ocultar algo asi"Don suspiro"Como te sentirias si la persona que amas esta enferma y no te dice nada?".

"Enganada,traicionada"

"Entiendes mi punto"Don le sonrio a Daniela"Mac esta furioso y feliz, se esta debatiendo entre esos dos sentimientos, si hay alguien que lo sabe leer esa es Stella, creeme no me va a gustaria estar en los zapatos de Stella cuando Mac le reclame, lo va hacer"

"Se lo deberia de guardar"

"Todo lo contrario, que lo enfrenten de una vez no te parece mejor seguir adelante sin rencores".

"Stella ha tenido un embarazo delicado, un parto dificil y esta en postparto,recomiendale que si tanto la quiere se lo trague por lo menos hasta que ella se recupere".

"Lo hare"

Mac veia dormir a la bebe, tomo la carta y la comenzo a leer"Habras pensado que te olvide, es imposible Mac, tu alma esta tatuada en mi piel, huelo tanto a ti, por mas que me lo propuse, no te pude dejar de amar,lo siento"Mac respiro profundo y continuo leyendo"me apague Mac, si lees estas letras es que me apague, perdoname por dejarte, perdoname por no estar contigo para criar a nuestra hija, pero la deseaba tanto Mac, que no me importo pagar el precio que fuera por tenerla, dile que la ame,que fui feliz cada minuto que la senti dentro de mi, creciendo, moviendose, te estaras preguntando, por que no te lo dije, no queria que me vieras partir, no queria que me recordaras de esa manera, quiero que me recuerdes amandote", la bebe empezo a llorar, Mac miro alrededor buscando alguien que lo viniera auxiliar, no iba a pasar, la doctora le habia dejado muy claro que era su responsabilidad, Mac observo a la bebe por un momento, la tomo en sus brazos, comenzo a detallarla,"Eres hermosa"la mecia tratando de tranquilizarla "Perdoname si no hago esto bien, pero nadie me ha explicado como atenderte"le dio un beso en la frente trataba de darle el biberon,"Tranquila es papa,te voy a cuidar",sentia como la bebe se movia en sus brazos,"Hey Sophie,mama duerme esta descansando, no debemos despertarla, portate bien"Mac comenzo a darle el biberon"Bueno hija creo que esto es asi"la bebe sudaba "Creo que comer es todo un trabajo para ti"Mac la descubria un poco,veia su barriguita moverse mientras respiraba, hacia pequenos ruidos mientras comia, Mac estaba atento a todo,la grabo con su celular y le envio el video a Lindsay y a Reed,recibio un mensaje de vuelta "Es bellisima,Lindsay",Otro mensaje de Reed "Que linda es mi hermanita"Mac le quito los gases a la bebe y la acosto en su cuna, la observaba en silencio le respondio los mensajes"igual a su mami",Mac observaba a la bebe dormir estaba parado frente a la cuna pensativo" Una moneda por tus pensamientos"Mac le sonrio a Stella al escucharla "Ya no esta vacia"dijo Mac casi llorando,Stella sonrio,"Ven aqui y presentame a nuestra hija",Mac le sonrio tomo la bebe en sus brazos se la acerco a Stella, ella sonrio al verla,"Sophie Taylor,tu mami Stella"Mac dijo sonriendo "Stella, nuestra hija"

"Es perfecta"dijo Stella al recibirla,"Es perfecta"

"Lo es"Mac beso la frente de Stella,"Tienes que descansar"

Stella acariciaba las mejillas de la bebe,"Se parece a ti".

"Yo la veo igual a ti"Stella sonrio.

"Ok se parece a los dos"dijo Stella sonriendo.

"Descansa".

"No puedo,estoy muy emocionada,acuestate aqui conmigo"Mac se metio en la cama con Stella,ella se acurruco de nuevo.

"Damela"Mac tomo a la bebe la puso en su pecho"Todavia estas debil debes descansar"

"Ya comio"

"Si,luego van a venir a revisarte y chequear a la nina, debo darle de comer en dos horas mas"

Stella sonrio,entrecerro los ojos,"Tengo que ponerla en mis pechos para que baje la leche,eso decia el libro"

"En este momento no sera, descansa, si quieres en dos horas lo intentamos".

"Mac que me quisiste decir con que todo fue una confusion,fuiste a verlo?"

"Si,despues hablamos,descansa"Mac acaricio en pelo de Stella, ella descansaba en su hombro, veia dormir a Sophie en su pecho,Stella se quedo dormida, Mac sentia el corazon de Sophie contra su pecho, "Gracias"Beso la frente de Stella"Gracias".Mac cuido toda la noche a la bebe,cambio panales y dio biberon.


	17. Amandote

Amandote

xxxxx

Stella gritaba "Devuelmela la quiero conmigo"Lindsay la abrazaba

"Stell no puedes hacer nada"Danny le decia nervioso

xxxxx

"Mac"el dormía en el sofá, Stella lo observaba y veía a la niña dormir,una enfermera entro en la habitación.

"Buenos dias"

"Buenos dias"dijo Stella sonriendo,Mac se levanto al escuchar a la enfermera.

"Vamos alimentar a su bebe"la enfermera tomo a la niña, se la llevo a Stella,ella se puso nerviosa.

"Tranquila es muy sencillo"ella le daba instrucciones a Stella no había logrado que la bebe comiera,Mac observaba en silencio,Sophie lloraba.

"Basta"dijo Stella "Llevesela, no lo puedo hacer"

"Señora a veces no es sencillo, algunas mujeres les cuesta mas que a otras"

"No lo voy a intentar, ella esta cansada y yo también, deme algo con que sacar la leche para darsela"

"Esta segura, deberia intentarlo otra vez"

"Estoy segura, por favor haga lo que le pido"La enfermera le entrego la niña a Mac,salio de la habitación, Stella se cubrió y se tapo con las sabanas hasta la cabeza, Mac calmo a la bebe y la puso en su cuna.

"Stell"

"No intervengas Mac, no lo hagas"Stella dijo molesta.

"Es mi hija"

"Quien te lo asegura?"Stella grito molesta"total a todos les resulta fácil meterme en su cama"

"Suficiente!no eres una nina, no voy hacer de esto una discusion"

"Claro, no te conviene"

"Stella me estoy tragando mis palabras desde que entre por esa puerta"

"Que haces aquí?estas aquí por tu hija?tomala, llevatela,total no es un mal resultado, despues de un poco de sexo facil"Mac mordio su labio inferior tratando de contenerse,"Tu no me amas, llevatela, ni siquiera soy buena para alimentarla,que clase de mujer soy si ni siquiera la puedo alimentar".

"Por favor Stella"

"Largate, no te quiero aqui"

La bebe empezo a llorar Mac la tomo en sus brazos,"Alimentala"

"No"Mac abrio un biberon le saco la mamila se la entrego a Stella.

"Sabes que si es necesario te voy a obligar, lo sabes, pontela en tu pecho"Stella tomo la mamila y se la coloco, Mac le entrego a la niña,Stella empezo alimentarla"No era la tecnica correcta"Mac le dijo sonriendo,"Cuando se forme tu pezón puedes dejar de usar la mamila"

"Es mucho trabajo para ella,esta sudando"Stella acariciaba a la bebe"Como supiste?"Mac le dio un beso en la frente a la bebe.

"Investigación"

"Audrey te lo dijo"Mac asento con su cabeza"Se que aun la amas"

"Y a Claire,Stella no vamos hablar de esto ahora"

"Tenemos que, necesito saber en donde estamos?"

"Formando una familia a mi entender,quieres que te mienta, no lo voy hacer Stella, Te amo eso quiero que lo tengas claro, nuestro bebe, no es producto de tu consuelo"Mac respiro profundo"Es producto de nuestro amor, pero no te voy a decir que no amo a Audrey o a Claire, siempre las voy amar, solo que de manera diferente, quiero continuar contigo, quiero esta familia"

"Yo tambien Mac, quiero esta familia"Mac beso a Stella luego a la bebe.

"Quiero dos mas asi"

"Dos?"Stella dijo sonriendo,ella le entrego la bebe a Mac,el le empezo a sacar los gases"No esta mal"

"He tenido la noche para practicar"Stella sonrio

"Somos padres Mac"

Mac le sonrio mecia a Sophie en sus brazos"Si,Stell somos padres"Mac le dio un beso a Stella, ella acaricio su mejilla "Stella, fui a ver a tu padre"

"Gracias Mac,siento que hayas tenido que enfrentarte a ese hombre"

"Stella,fue un mal entendido, el te penso muerta,hizo su propia investigacion"

"No fue lo que me dijo"

"Stella,habian personas que se presentaron haciendote pasar por ti, lo estafaron, lo enganaron, cuando tu llegaste a el, estaba fastidiado del asunto"

"Que le dijiste que lo hizo cambiar de opinion, trate de convencerlo Mac, no me creyo,cuando pedi una reunion con el, se nego, cuando le dije de que se trataba se nego"

"Thyra"Stella miraba intrigada a Mac "Nadie sabia el nombre de la muñeca, cuando volteo la caja de evidencias con fotos de tu caso, habia una foto de tu muñeca,cuando dije su nombre, supo que no mentia, el vino conmigo, ya cotejamos los A.D.N,te quiere ver"

"Mac lo que me dijo"

"Stella ha estado llevando flores a una tumba que no es tuya, ha llorado tu ausencia"Stella empezo a llorar Mac la abrazo"recupera el tiempo Stell,aprovecha esta oportunidad"

"Lo hare Mac,lo hare"Stella veia a Mac acostando a la bebe en su cuna "Hablaste con tu madre?"

"No se como darle la noticia, tengo miedo que algo le pase"

"Mac,mi teléfono donde esta?"Mac le entrego el teléfono a Stella "Mac trae a Sophie"Stella llamaba por telefono Mac sonrio y busco a Sophie en la cuna se sento con Stella en la cama "Hola Mily como estas? es Stella, Betty esta contigo?Bien, Mily te puedes conectar por Skype, Mac te esta llamando en este momento por Skype"Mac empezo a llamar dirigia la camara del telefono a Stella y el,Stella colgo tomo el celular de Mac,empezaron la conferencia por Skype, Mily se vio en la imagen "Pasa algo?Stella estas en un hospital?"

"Mily,Mac tiene que ensenarte su ultima travesura"

"No me digas que te disparo, sin querer"dijo Mily asustada

"Podria decirse"Stella dijo sonriendo

Mac miro a su madre apenado y levanto a la bebe,"Ella es Sophie Taylor Bonasera, Mama"Mily enmudecio, Mac la miro preocupado "Mama"

"Me estas diciendo que soy abuela?"

"Si,eres abuela"

"Mac Taylor, no me dijiste que Stella estaba embarazada, ni siquiera me dijiste que tenias una relacion con Stella"

"Es un poco dificil de explicar en realidad"

"Callate McCanna,Donde estan?"

"En Dc"dijo Stella sonriendo

"No sonrias mucho jovencita, despues hablaremos tu y yo"Mily sonrio"Es bellisima, se parece a los dos, es perfecta"Mac y Stella sonrieron.

"Mama, voy a mandar por ti no quiero que viajes sola"

"McCanna busca a alguien que te defienda, cuando llegue alla, te voy a dar una buena tunda por mantener un secreto asi"

"Insisto mama, voy a pedir que vayan por ti"

"Olvidalo, no estoy paralitica, solo reza McCanna para que se me pase un poco la molestia de aqui a que llegue a Dc".Sophie empezo a llorar"Es linda hasta cuando llora, voy para alla a cuidar ese angelito"Stella y Mac le sonrieron,"No sonrian mucho par de irresponsables, voy para alla"Mily colgo.

Stella miro a Mac"McCanna?"

"Bonasera, has descubierto mi secreto"Stella sonrio

"Creo que te tienen un regalo" Mac olio a la bebe.

"Tu turno"

"No"

"No?"

"No, vas a tener que cumplir penitencias" Mac se levanto de la cama con Sophie

Mac arqueo la mirada "Por mis palabras?" el comenzo a cambiar a la bebe,"Stella, si despues que salgamos de aqui, me quieres golpear,me quieres gritar, voy aceptarlo"Stella miraba fijamente a Mac"vamos a ir a tu departamento y no vamos a salir de ahi hasta arreglar las cosas,ahora no"Mac le sonrio a Stella"se que tanto como yo,quieres expulsar lo que sientes, se que te estas controlando para no agarrarme a cachetadas,pero no seria justo estando convaleciente pelearnos, no vamos arruinar este momento y tu tienes muchas cosas con que lidear ahora, tu padre debe estar por venir se que va hacer muy emocional para ti"

"Convaleciente"dijo Stella molesta"Crees que no te puedo enfrentar ahora"

"Todo lo contrario, se que lo puedes hacer"Mac dejo a la bebe en su cuna,ella dormia"pero ahora no quiero hablar sin pensar, quiero tomarme esto con calma"

"Quiero que le hagas un examen de paternidad"Mac miro extranado a Stella"no te confundas, se que es tuya, quiero que me traigas el resultado y te lo comas delante mio"

"Nunca la he negado"

"Dudaste de mi, eso me ofendio, pudes tener seguro tres cosas,cuando me acoste contigo al igual que tu no era virgen, por lo tanto tenia pasado ex amantes, recalco la palabra Ex, la segunda es que te fui fiel, la tercera es que cuando te hacia el amor, te hacia el amor a ti, por lo menos para mi no fue sexo facil"

"Me parece que ese punto ya lo aclaramos, si te hace feliz lo hare, me tragare los resultados"Mac mordio su labio"Si no tienes una buena explicacion para no haberme dicho que estabas embarazada, tambien te voy a poner penitencias"

"Mac era poco provable"

Mac interrumpio a Stella"Que llegara a termino, esa es tu escusa?Si perdias a la nina,era mi hija la que estabas perdiendo, no me diste la oportunidad de hacerte sentir dichoza, amada y cuidada"

"Mac"

"Tal vez sea mi unico hijo y no comparti el embarazo contigo, me quitaste eso, era mi derecho"

"Si la perdia no podria haber soportado verte sufrir por mi culpa".

"Ya estaba sufriendo Stell,cuando me hirieron en el brazo, se que Jo te llamo, cuando no recibi ni una llamada tuya, me dolio, Queria" Mac se quedo callado "solo tenias que levantar el telefono y decirme ven,era todo, ahora se que fue tu peor crisis".

"Por que no vinistes?"

"Vine"Stella miro sorprendida a Mac"Ya no me importaba nada,vine a buscarte y encontre un departamento vacio, me dijeron que te habias mudado con Michael"

"Me mude, el encontro un departamento al lado de el, era lo mejor para cuidarme"

"Ahora lo se,debiste decirme,debiste llamarme"Mac mordio su labio"Amandote"dijo molesto,miro fijamente a Stella"Si morias,cual era tu plan?enviarmela por delivery con una linda carta,ese era tu plan Stella?"

Stella miraba fijamente a Mac,"Tenia mis motivos"

"No Stella, ni al peor de los hombres se le hace esto",Mac caminaba por la habitacion tratando de tranquilizarse.

"Que no se le hace,darle un hijo"Stella dijo molesta.

"Ocultarme que iba hacer padre, estabas embarazada en la cabaña, no me dijiste"

"No lo sabia Mac"

"Cuando te enteraste?"

"Cuando regrese a Dc, lo supe"

"le dijiste a Don?"

"No, no le dije supongo que fue George"

"Me trajo hasta aqui sin decirme" Mac miro fijamente a Stella, se sento en el borde de la cama de Stella"Me castigaste"

"No!",grito Stella abranzando a Mac,el la abrazo con fuerza,"Que querias que hiciera?", Stella dijo llorando"Te escucho decir que amas a otra y despues me acusas de revolcarme con todo el laboratorio, Que sinico eres Mac!Me acusas de quererte castigar, cuando trataba de protegerte" Stella seco sus lagrimas,ella se separo de Mac lo empezo a golpear,Mac se dejaba golpear sin protestar,Mac la abrazo.

"Perdoname"abrazaba a Stella con fuerza"Me estaba muriendo sin ti,la posibilidad de que te hubiese pasado algo sin saberlo me mata, saber que pasaste por todo esto, sin acompanarte me hace odiarme". La bebe empezo a llorar Mac se levanto y cargo a Sophie.

"Mac no quiero discutir mas, creo que ella siente la tension, mejor esperemos para seguir con esto".Stella recibio a la bebe."No se tu, pero si quieres seguir estancado en el pasado con todos sus problemas, bien, yo voy a disfrutar de las recompensas que la vida me ha dado, no pase por todo esto para sentarme a lamentarme".

"Bien, no podemos estancarnos aqui, cometimos errores, despues los arreglaremos"

"Quieres esperar a que salga del hospital para seguir con esto?"

"No ha que acabe tu cuarentena"Stella lo miro extranada "para la reconciliacion Stella"Ella alimentaba a la bebe.

Stella miro seria a Mac,"No te voy a poner facil meterme en tu cama"

"Que recuerde no necesariamente teniamos que llegar ahi para hacerte el amor"Stella se supo roja"yo solo quiero estar entre tus lindas piernas"

"No lo puedo creer estas hablando de sexo" Mac se sento en el borde de la cama, miro fijamente a Stella, beso su cuello y luego beso su pecho.

"Stella te voy asegurar tres cosas, la primera es que te amo, la segunda es que te deseo, no tienes una idea de como te deseo,la tercera y la mas importante es que quiero que me banes,no te voy a dejar ir tan facilmente, cometi ese error una vez no lo voy a repetir" Stella sonrio.

"Mac no creo que respetes la cuarentena"

"Hare mi mayor esfuerzo, pero no prometo nada, yo solo quiero amarte"Stella bajo la mirada,"Perdoname"Stella miro fijamente a Mac"Que tengo que hacer para que me perdones"

Stella suspiro"No puedes recoger las cosas que me dijiste, me dolio tanto"

"Stella no se que hice para merecerte, no lo se, pero te amo y no te voy a dejar ir, no puedo perderte"

"Soy tu consuelo"Stella miro fijamente a Mac.

"No, mi razon de vivir"Stella miro sorprendida a Mac"Te amo,quiero que lo entiendas"

Stella acaricio a Sophie,"Queria darte un hijo"Mac miro fijamente a Stella"Queria que tuvieras esa alegria, no me importo nada, cuando supe que estaba embarazada, pense en como decirtelo,ya tenia problemas, despues que me llamaste, no te voy a mentir Mac, fue la escusa para no hablar contigo, tenia tanto miedo de perderla, cada vez que entraba al hospital, te imaginaba sufriendo a mi lado, pensaba menos mal que no esta aqui, seria mucho para el"

"Debiste decirme"

"No"Mac miro molesto a Stella"mi medico me recomendo que abortara, que era muy peligroso continuar con el embarazo, me negue, se que si hubieses estado a mi lado me habrias presionado"

"Te hubiese respetado"Mac dijo serio.

"No lo habrías hecho estoy segura de eso"

"Decidiste por mi"Mac dijo molesto.

"Por nosotros, me la pasaba aqui, no habia un dia en que no pensara, que la iba a perder"Stella acaricio a Sophie,"Se durmio"Stella acaricio la mejilla de Sophie,"Tienes que comer,vamos hijita"

Mac observaba a Sophie acaricio su mejilla,sonrio"Es tan hermosa"Stella le sonrio"Vamos bebe, no seas flojita come"Sophie dio dos chupadas y siguio durmiendo"Que te voy a reclamar, no tienes una idea de lo feliz que me has hecho, ni siquiera puedo describir lo que siento"

"Metete aqui conmigo"Mac se acosto con Stella en la cama"Tu no me amas Mac"el la miro serio"Esta mujer, ha robado tu corazon"Stella acariciaba a Sophie,Mac le sonrio a Stella.

"Por completo"

"Quiero lo mejor para ella,quiero una familia"

"Te amo, esta es mi familia"Stella le sonrio.

"Se queda dormida a media marcha ,como vamos a corregir esto Mac? nunca come completo"Stella le sacaba los gases a la bebe"Tengo miedo que se ahogue".

"Debe haber una forma,somos primerisos en esto de ser padres"Stella le sonrio,Mac la beso profundizo su beso.

"Mac"Stella dijo con la respiracion entre cortada"La cuarentena"

"La que?"dijo Mac seguia besando a Stella.

"Estamos en un hospital,en una cama de hospital para ser exactos"

"Es una cama"Stella sonrio.

"Son cuarenta dias sin sexo a eso se le llama cuarentena"

"Bonasera, si no tuvieras a nuestro bebe en los brazos, ya estaria encima tuyo"Stella miro sorprendida a Mac,se puso roja.

"Es un hospital"Mac arqueo la mirada"Hay gente aqui"

"Puerta,persianas"Mac dijo senalando la puerta y las persianas,Stella lo miro sorprendida.

"Lo estas pensando en serio?"Mac le sonrio."Voy a pedir un relevo, para esta noche" Mac sonreia mas.

"Se que no quieres un reemplazo"Stella sonrio, Mac vio llegar Alexander con dos jovenes,"Stella tu padre esta aqui, lo voy hacer pasar, creo que vino con tus hermanas"

"Hermanas?"Stella miraba intrigada a Mac, el se levanto y salio de la habitacion se acerco Alexander.


	18. Reencuentro

Reencuentro

xxxxx

"Me equivoque"

"Abusaste de ella,la golpeabas?Es eso?"dijo Stella molesta.

xxxxx

"Buenos Días Mac"

"Buenos Dias Alexander"

"Como esta Sandrine y la niña?"

"Muy bien gracias"

"Ellas son Franchesca e Isabella,mis hijas"

"Mucho gusto, Alexander,Stella te esta esperando, vengan conmigo"Mac entro en la habitación con Alexander y sus hijas, ellas tenían veintidós y dieciocho anos, al entrar en la habitación inmediatamente se acercaron a Stella y la bebe.

"Yo soy, Isabella y ella es Franchesca, como se llama?"

"Sophie"

"Es lindo, la puedo cargar?"dijo Franchesca

"Si solo ten cuidado"Stella dijo nerviosa"Mac"el tomo a la bebe y se la entrego a Franchesca

"Soy tia"dijo Franchesca emocionada

"Somos"dijo Isabella"Es raro tener una hermana mayor,ese era mi titulo, es emocionante, tenemos muchos anos por actualizarnos"

"Cierto"dijo Stella sonriendo, Alexander tomo la mano de Stella, cuando iba hablar Stella lo interrumpió "Mac,ya me explico, ahora no puedo con tantas emociones, después hablaremos" Alexander asentó, beso la mano de Stella,"Ve y carga a tu nieta"

"Si hija"Franchesca le entrego a la bebe a Alexander, Michael llego con George, Don llego con Sid.

"Woao"dijo Don "creo que somos muchos Dani se va a molestar"

"Dani"Mac arqueo la mirada Don sonrió"lo mejor es que no sepa"dijo Mac sacudiendo su cabeza

"Ya me basto con que me botara anoche de aquí, tengo derecho a ver a mi ahijada"dijo Michael molesto,Alexander le entrego a la bebe a Michael el sonrió.

"No lo discuto"dijo Sid"Si es por el bienestar de Stella"el besaba a Stella, ella sonreia.

"Como te extrañe"dijo Stella

"No tanto,los presos hacen mas llamadas que tu, después hablaremos de eso jovencita"dijo Sid medio molesto.

"Stella" dijo Michael sonriendo"Es una obra de arte"Stella sonrio.

"Es bellisima"dijo George.

"Se parece a su mami",dijo Don,Mac sonrio.

"Hey belleza"Michael le decia a Sophie"Te acuerdas de mi, soy quien te canta"Setlla le sonrio a Michael,"Es tan hermosa Stell"

"Hable con los Messer, estaban viniendo para aca, Jo y Hawkes se van a quedar a cargo, se estan rotando para poder venir todos"dijo Don,Daniela entro en la habitacion, Don sonrio "Buenos dias linda doctora, hoy esta especialmente hermosa"

"No me vas a convencer para que no los saque de aqui, es por turnos"dijo Daniela molesta.

"Perfecto me voy contigo"le dio un beso a Stella en la mejilla,"despues te cuento"le susurro en el oido, salio detras de Daniela.

Mac bostezo"Mac ve a dormir"dijo Stella preocupada"necesito que descances para el turno de la noche" Mac sonrio.

"No se ni donde esta mi maleta,Don deberia de saber"

"Esta en el departamento de Stella, Don tiene la llave creo que anoche durmio ahi"dijo George

"Ve date un baño y descansa un rato, tu madre va a venir, los Messer van a venir, vas a estar agotado"Stella dijo sonriendo"Ve y busca a nuestro cazanova que te lleve a casa a descansar"

"Buen dia"una enfermera entro en la habitacion"por favor salgan todos vamos atender a la mami y a la pequena" empezaron a desocupar la habitacion.

"Cuando les dan de alta?"Mac pregunto a la enfermera

"Manana"

"Bien no tengo que ir ahora"dijo Mac mirando fijamente a Stella.

"πηγαίνετε για κολύμπι δεν θέλουν να βρώμικο από πάνω μου"(Ve a banarte no te quiero todo cochino encima mio) Stella le respondio seria, Mac sonrio Alexander con el.

"Ok tu ganas me voy"dijo Mac sonriendo,se acerco a Stella la beso, cargo a Sophie le dio un beso "Papi ya regresa"se la entrego a Stella y salio de la habitacion.

"Hablas griego?"Alexander le dijo sonriendo a Stella.

"Creo que tu tambien"Stella le dijo apenada

"Lo aprendi para conquistar a tu madre"dijo Alexander sonriendo.

"Me vas a tener que contar esa historia"Stella dijo seria.

"En que idioma prefieres que te la cuente, griego?"

"No, el griego esta reservado para Mac, lo puedes hacer en italiano"

Alexander sonrio "con te quando parli come la figlia"(Con gusto cuando quieras hija)

"ci vediamo dopo papà"(Nos vemos luego papa) Alexander se acerco a Stella y la abrazo le dio un beso en la mejilla salio de la habitacion.

Mac busco a Don, lo encontro con Daniela, "Luces cansado deberias ir a dormir"

"En realidad me gustaria estoy agotado"

"Vamos Mac te llevo"Don le dio un beso a Daniela, ella miro apenada a Mac"Nos vemos doctora"

"No voy a preguntar"dijo Mac sonriendo

Don sonrio, ellos subieron en el carro y llegaron al departamento de Stella, Mac entro vio al llegar la habitacion de la bebe, Stella la habia preparado en todo detalle, era la mejor habitacion del departamento, grande, iluminada, Mac sonreia mientras recorria la habitacion,"la habitacion principal esta por aqui, yo estoy en la de huespedes"Mac siguio a Don a la habitacion principal,"descansa voy a volver al hospital, viajo esta noche a New York"Mac tomo una ducha y se acosto a dormir, durmio durante unas horas.

Stella trataba de alimentar a Sophie, ella lloraba desconsolada,"No entiendo que le pasa?"

"A lo mejor somos muchos aqui y la tiene alterada"dijo George preocupado.

"Que vas a saber tu chismoso"Michael dijo molesto,George suspiro.

"Demonios, no vamos a discutir, todo salio bien"Michael lo miro molesto cargo a Sophie, ella gritaba mas.

"Vaya que caracter"Michael mecia a Sophie, ella seguia llorando,"Ponla en tu pecho a lo mejor se tranquiliza"Stella la tomo preocupada.

"Tranquila amor, extranas a papi?"Sophie no comia y seguia gritando"George ve por Daniela"el salio de la habitacion,Sid,Danny y Lindsay entraron,Lindsay arrugo la cara "Stell"dijo sonriendo.

"Vaya Mac no la puede negar"dijo Danny"Grita como el"

"No se que le pasa?"Stella dijo preocupada,Sid se acerco a Stella,tomo a Sophie.

"Tiene fiebre"

"Que?"grito Stella preocupada,Sid la coloco en la cuna, la comenzo a desvertir,"Que haces?Que pasa?"Lindsay abrazo a Stella, Daniela entro con George a la habitacion,Sid la miro fijamente.

"Hay que hacerle una endoscopia, es urgente"Daniela se acerco a Sid,"Toca"ella palmeo el abdomen de Sophie,ella grito mas.

Daniela miro asustada a Sid"No es posible" Stella se trato de levantar de la cama, cayendo al piso, George la ayudaba, "Stell"grito Michael angustiado.

"Stell!No!"grito George.

"Que tiene?"Stella gritaba "Que le pasa a mi bebe?"Sid tomo a Sophie y se la entrego a Daniela,"Ve"el se acerco a Stella y la abrazo"Voy averiguarlo,Stell, la voy a cuidar"

Don llego a la habitacion, "Que pasa?"

"Don, ve por Mac, es urgente la nina no esta bien"Don miro asustado a Sid y salio corriendo a buscar a Mac,Sid fue alcanzar a Daniela y a Sophie.

"Dejame ir con ella!Quiero estar con mi bebe"Michael abrazaba a Stella,Lindsay abrazaba a Danny llorando.

Mac estaba dormido en la cama de Stella,su telefono empezo a sonar"Taylor"

"Mac estoy llegando al departamento"Don se escuchaba en la linea"Mac me escuchas? la nina no esta bien"

Mac se levanto de un golpe de la cama"Que pasa?Que le pasa a mi hija?"

"Mac estoy abajo"


	19. Pesadilla

Pesadilla

xxxxx

Mac seguía un sospechoso por un callejón, estaba oscuro, le pareció que alguien lo observaba ,comenzo a caminar en dirección a la avenida, cuando logro llegar a la calle principal se dio cuenta que había un desfile, era San Patricio,guardo su arma,siguió caminando entre la multitud, sintió que alguien tropezó con el.

xxxxx

Stella gritaba "Devuelmela la quiero conmigo"Lindsay la abrazaba

"Stell no puedes hacer nada"Danny le decia nervioso

Daniela trataba de calmarla"Stella la estamos preparando para cirugía estamos calmando el dolor que tiene"

"Dejame ir con ella"

"No puedes Stella, no quiero tomar riesgos contigo, por favor tranquilizate"Stella trataba de salir de la habitación Alexander trataba de detenerla, Michael lloraba en el pasillo George trataba de tranquilizarlo.

"Dejame,quiero ir con ella"Stella comenzo a golpear Alexander,"Dejame"

"Te vas a lastimar"Alexander trataba de llevarla a la cama Danny lo ayudaba

Mac llego con Don, corrio y abrazo a Stella "Calmate"Stella cacheteo a Mac.

"Lo siento,lo siento"Mac la miraba preocupado"No me di cuenta,Mac no me di cuenta, si Sid, no se hubiese dado cuenta que tenia fiebre,pensé que estaba haciendo algo mal"

"Stella basta"Mac le dijo en tono fuerte"Que le pasa?"Mac miraba asustado a Daniela.

"Tiene apendicitis Neonatal, voy asistir a su operación, si quieres puedes venir"

"Que tan grave es?"

"Siempre es delicado en niños tan pequeños, pero se ha detectado a tiempo"

"Voy contigo"Mac abrazo a Stella con fuerza, la acostó en la cama,"Quiero que te trates de tranquilizar, voy a ir con nuestra hija, Don va a venir conmigo en cuanto salgamos de la cirugía va a venir a decirte, Lindsay, Danny y tu padre se quedan aquí contigo, descansa después que operen a nuestra bebe vamos a tener que cuidarla, no quiero que estés cansada"

"Mac"el le dio un beso a Stella.

"Vamos"Daniela,Don y Mac,salieron de la habitación,Daniela y Mac se arreglaron y entraron al quirófano, la bebe estaba intubada y dormida,Sid estaba en la sala de operaciones, se veía preocupado.

Mac estaba palido"Todo esta bien Mac, sientate a su lado", Daniela le dijo a Mac"Es el doctor Anderson nuestro mejor cirujano".

"No se preocupe por lo que vi en la endoscopia estamos a tiempo"el doctor comenzo la operación, Mac trataba de no llorar pero no podía contenerse,el acariciaba a la bebe durante la cirugía,veía los monitores.

"Bien aquí esta el causante de nuestro problema,vamos a limpiar y a cerrar"horas después terminaron la cirugía, llevaron a la niña a terapia intensiva,Sid fue con ella a cuidados neonatales, por ser medico lo dejaron ingresar.

Mac salio con Daniela de la cirugía,Don fue corriendo a la habitación de Stella, Reed llego y lo abrazo "Mac"el abrazo a Reed y se desplomo en el piso,Daniela corrio ayudarlo.

"No siento mis piernas"

"Tranquilo Mac, son los nervios"Reed y Daniela ayudaban a Mac a levantarse,Daniela hizo que Mac oliera alcohol, "Te voy a dar un tranquilizante"

"No tengo que ir con Stella"Mac se incorporo, Reed lo ayudaba fue a la habitación de Stella, Mily ya estaba ahí, lo abrazo al verlo,Mac le dio un beso en la mejilla, se acostó con Stella en la cama,la abrazo,"Sophie esta bien,Stella"

Reed hablaba con Daniela en el pasillo"Como esta la nina?"

"Bien,"dijo Daniela, Reed entro con Daniela en la habitación "Tienen suerte estos casos son raros y difícil detectar, solo va a estar por precaución unas horas en terapia intensiva, se las traeremos después solo va a tener alimentacion intravenosa"

"A que hora la van a traer?"

"Mac la vamos a traer en unas horas, vamos a mandar una enfermera para que ayude a Stella, con la leche,necesito Stella que hagas esto no quiero que suspendas la lactancia, cuando ella se recupere va a necesitarte"

"Que tengo que hacer?"dijo Stella triste"Daniela traila quiero que este conmigo"

"Stella solo unas horas mas, se que estas estresada pero me preocupa tu condición estas en postparto, por favor trata de tranquilizarte, no quiero usar drogas"

"Como quieres que me tranquilice, mi bebe casi se muere"dijo Stella molesta.

"Stella,basta!Mac dijo serio

"Basta"Stella lo empezó a empujar apartándose de Mac"Lloraba Mac y no la podía calmar, lloraba, porque le dolía, como no me di cuenta?"

"Stell, ella esta bien entiendes eso?"

"No, no lo voy a entender hasta que la vea"

"Bien", Mac se levanto de la cama, "te la voy a mostrar"Mac regreso media hora mas tarde con Sid, Mac le entrego su teléfono a Stella, le mostraba un video,en el que se veía a Sophie dormida, Stella observaba el video en silencio, le entrego el teléfono a Mac, le dio un beso, se acurruco en la cama, Mac la cubrió con la manta"por favor salgan"todos salieron de la habitación.

"Siempre es asi de persistente?"dijo Alexander a Mac

Don sonrío"Dos palabras Marina Garito"Alexander miro intrigado a Don,Mac y Sid sonrieron "fue un caso en el que trabajamos todo indicaba suicidio,Stella no descanso hasta demostrar que fue homicidio, a pesar que todos decíamos lo contrario"

"Siempre consigue lo que quiere,tenlo por seguro"Mac dijo mirando Alexander,Mac se acerco a su mama y la abrazo"por favor ve a descansar, ve con Danny y Lindsay"

"Mac"

"Por favor, quiero estar solo con Stella,mas tarde va a venir la enfermera y se que no se lo va a poner fácil, no quiero que se soporte en nadie para negarse a lo que tengan que hacer"

"Entiendo"

Reed abrazo a Mac,"Yo la llevo a descansar, no te preocupes"

"Gracias"

"Vamos Mily"le dijo Reed

Michael se acerco a Mac, "Si no es por tu amigo, estaría muerta"

"Michael"George dijo serio

"No te diste cuenta la angustia que tenia, sabia que algo estaba mal, cuando sintió la fiebre inmediatamente palmeo su abdomen, luego ordeno una endoscopia"Michael sacudio su cabeza"es una bendicion que haya estado aqui,Daniela dice que estos casos son muy dificiles de dectetar hasta que es muy tarde"

Mac palmeo el brazo de Michael, fue y abrazo a Sid "Tranquilo Mac, todo esta bien"

"Gracias"

"Es mi nieta"Mac asento con su cabeza,"Ve con Stella"

Mac regreso con Stella a la habitacion, ella estaba despierta esperando noticias de Sophie,Mac jugaba con los dedos de Stella, "Me asusta cuando te pones asi"

"Como asi?"

"Pensativo"Mac suspiro.

"Lo provoque de alguna manera?"Stella lo miro intrigada"La situacion delicada de tu embarazo"Mac suspiro,"No dejo de pensar que estabas embarazada en la cabana"Stella le sonrio,Mac suspiro"Lo provoque?"

"No,Mac"Stella tomo su mano la beso"Fue haciendo un arresto,me golpearon"Mac suspiro"No me causaste ningun dano"Mac tomo su mano y la beso.

"Se que nuestra hijita va a estar bien".

"Lo se Mac, pero estoy asustada".

"Sophie, ya esta bien, se esta recuperando"Mac seguia jugando con los dedos de Stella,ella lo miro fijamente.

"Estas temblando?"Stella pregunto preocupada.

"No es nada, ya se me va a pasar"Mac bajo la mirada"es tan pequena"

"Mac, esta bien, nada le va a pasar"Stella vio como se le escapaba una lagrima a Mac, el la limpio rapidamente y se trato de incorporar de la silla,Stella halo su mano.

"Ven aqui bebe"Mac sacudio su cabeza,"Te necesito,aqui abrazandome"Mac bajo la mirada y se acosto con Stella,ella lo abrazo,acariciaba su brazo, le daba besos en las mejillas, Mac le sonrio, seguia temblando.

"No quiero llorar"murmuro Mac,Stella lo beso.

"No te hace menos hombre"Mac la miro fijamente.

"No,Tengo que ser fuerte"

"Llora marine!, casi perdemos a nuestra hija,creo que tienes derecho a llorar un poco"Stella abrazo con fuerza a Mac, ambos empezaron a llorar, Stella metio su mano por debajo de la franela de Mac,el le sonrio,"Estamos en una cama de hospital".

"Es una cama"dijo Stella."No quiero sexo"Mac arqueo la mirada,"Necesito tu olor,Sophie huele igual a ti"

Mac beso a Stella"Te amo"Stella sonrio"Perdonas a este estupido?"

"Estoy fregada",Mac arqueo la mirada "Me enamore de un estupido"Mac la beso.

Mac estaba sentado en una silla,veia a Stella dormir, se habia dormido agotada, despues de esperar durante horas noticias de Sophie, habian entendido que no ganaban nada atormentando a Daniela por el telefono para que les diera noticias, Sid estaba con Sophie en cuidados intensivos, Les enviaba mensajes diciendo como evolucionaba,la mayoria eran un simple "OK".

Una enfermera entro en la habitacion se acerco a Stella,"Buenas tardes"Mac le regalo una pequena sonrisa,Stella se levanto vio que la enfermera traia un aparato con ella, "Vamos a extraer la leche,esto es un tiraleche electrico solo se lo tiene que poner y lo enciende con este boton, voy ayudarla a sacar la leche"

"Por favor vayase, lo voy hacer sola"dijo Stella llorosa.

"Esta segura? creo que es mejor"

"Por favor"

La enfermera se fue,Stella miraba el tiraleche triste, Mac se sento en la cama con ella, "Me gusta su habitacion"Stella le regalo una pequena sonrisa a Mac,el descubrio uno de los pechos de Stella,"De donde sacaste la idea de la comoda?"

"Me la dio Michael,la encontro en una revista"Mac coloco el tiraleche y lo encendio,Stella hizo una mueca

"Estas bien?"ella asento"es practico y hermoso lo de la comoda"Mac le dio un beso a Stella,"Para que son los bolsillos que estan en el espaldar de su cuna?"

"Para poner panales y esas cosas, sirve para tener algunas cosas a mano"Mac le seguia hablando a Stella de la habitacion del bebe,Stella acariciaba la pierna de Mac nerviosa, Mac tomo su mano la beso,

el termino de ayudar a Stella,Daniela entro en la habitacion, le sonrio a Stella,una enfermera entro con Sophie en su cuna, Mac brinco de la cama,Daniela sonrio, "Tranquilo, esta despierta y de buen humor, buenos sintomas"

Mac la miraba asustado"Como la tomo?"

"Mac es una via,cargala"Mac tomo a Sophie de la cuna

"Como te extrane", le dio un beso en su mejilla, Sophie apenas hizo una mueca, entre abrio y cerro los ojos,siguio durmiendo tranquila, Mac se la entrego a Stella, ella la acomodo sobre su pecho, Mac se acosto con Stella"Ya estamos completos"Stella sonrio.

"Si sigue asi le van a dar de alta en dos dias"Daniela dijo sonriendo.

"Queria llevarla a casa hoy"Stella dijo triste

"No importa solo es un pequeño retraso"Mac le dijo a Stella

"Los dejo solos antes que vengan sus fans, ya saben por turnos, no quiero una fiesta aqui"dijo Daniela seria,salio de la habitación,Stella acariciaba a Sophie.

"Stell, Quieres que me mude a Dc?."

Stella sonrio "No Mac, voy a volver a NY"

"Stella, tu carrera estas resaltando aqui, no tengo problema en mudarme"

"Mac te presento mi nueva carrera"Stella acaricio a Sophie"No voy a dejar a mi bebe bajo el cuidado de nadie".

"Estas segura?"

"Tienes una idea de lo que me ha costado traer esta personita a este mundo, para dejarsela a un extraño"

"Tienes razon, ademas no vas a poder trabajar embarazada"

"Embarazada?"

"Si necesitamos dos mas,de preferencia chicos, necesito ayuda para expantar a los novios"

Stella sonrio"Y si son ninas?"

"Tendremos que intentarlo hasta conseguir el objetivo" Stella sonrio,Mac la abrazo mas"Stell, casate conmigo"

"Mac no quiero que lo hagas por Sophie"

"No es por Sophie, pense que eras un angel"Stella miro intrigada a Mac"La primera vez que estuvimos juntos pense que eras un angel, te abrazaba porque tenia este loco temor que te ibas a ir volando"Stella le sonrio,Mac beso a Stella, "Quiero" Mac suspiro"Quiero llegar a casa y encontrarte ahi, esperandome, quiero hacerte el amor por las noches, quiero pelear contigo cuando no estes de acuerdo, quiero reconciliarnos, te quiero toda"

"Que equivocada estaba"Mac miro fijamente a Stella"Crei que no eras romantico, me equivoque"

"Stell,Quiero tomar tu mano,por favor dime que me dejaras ser tu hombre"Stella le sonrio a Mac"Por favor dime que me dejaras tomar tu mano,dejame tomar tu mano,quiero tomar tu mano, cuando te toco, me siento tan feliz por dentro, es una sensacion tal que no puedo ocultar mi amor,Quiero tomar tu mano,quiero que tu tomes mi mano y tengamos una familia juntos, soy tuyo Stella, soy tuyo"Stella le sonrio a Mac.

"Lo se",Mac beso a Stella"Si, Mac lo voy hacer".Mac beso a Stella profundizaba su beso.

Don entro en la habitacion "Hey esto es un hospital decente"

"Decente"Mac arqueo la mirada"Que te traes con nuestra doctora?"

Don sonrio "En realidad quieres saber?"

"No, aunque ya tengo una idea"

"Como esta la pequena Stella?"Don observaba a Sophie,acaricio su cabeza"se le ve bien"

"Ya esta bien"dijo Stella sonriendo

"Stella no tienes una idea de lo que te espera,la madre de Mac y Michael, han preparado comida para un mes,estan discutiendo quien cocina mejor".

"Y quien cocina mejor segun tu?"Stella dijo sonriendo,Mac sonrio.

"Michael, sin duda pero no le digas a la madre de Mac"

"No tienes una idea de cuanto quiero llegar a casa".


	20. Los Demonios de Mac

Los Demonios de Mac

xxxxx

Mac y Stella por fin habían podido llevar a Sophie a casa, Stella estaba agotada a pesar de que la madre de Mac la ayudaba había apodado a Sophie "La devoradora", estaba segura que le habían ampliado el estomago en la cirugía.

Michael estaba con Mily en la cocina, "Insisto creo que lo mejor es un caldo de pollo"

"Jovencito, creo que tengo mas experiencia que tu para saber que es lo mejor para Stella"Michael suspiro,Mac los observaba discutir, mientras preparaba un emparedado, el tomo un jugo de manzana y salio de la cocina a la habitación de Stella.

"Ahora,por que discuten?"pregunto Stella al ver a Mac.

"Tu almuerzo"Mac le entrego el emparedado y el jugo a Stella,ella tenia a Sophie en su pecho.

"Sigue comiendo?"Mac se sentó en la cama con Stella.

"Si cuando la trato de apartar se molesta, todo el día quiere estar en mis pechos"

"No la culpo, yo también quiero estar ahí"Stella lo miro seria, tomo un trozo del emparedado y lo mordió"Estas molesta?"

"Mac mataría por un baño decente,creeme lo ultimo de mi lista es el sexo"

"Perdón, estas cansada?"

"Agotada"Stella suspiro"Siento que mi cuerpo, ya no me pertenece"

"Es el post-parto"

"El post parto!"dijo Stella molesta,Mac la miro asustado"Quiero un maldito baño"

" Voy a prepararlo"

"Como me voy a bañar con Sophie?"Mac se levanto de la cama fue a la habitación de Sophie,vio a Michael con Mily en la cocina ,Michael preparaba un Caldo de pollo,Mily lo observaba atenta, Mac sonrió entro en la habitación de Sophie busco un chupón,al regresar a la habitación de Stella, se lo enseno "Mac te agradezco la intensión pero lo odia"Mac deslizo el chupón entre el pecho de Stella y la boca de Sophie, retirando el pecho de Stella,Sophie siguió dormida chupando su chupón, tomo a Sophie y la acostó en la cama, Stella acaricio a Sophie, le sonrió a Mac termino de comer su emparedado y tomo su jugo.

"Quiero que descanses necesitas dormir,yo me encargo de ella"

"Quiero bañarme"

"Puedes sola?"

"Espero"Stella se levanto de la cama, Mac puso varias almohadas alrededor de Sophie y fue con Stella al baño,"Mac no quiero que me veas desnuda"Mac arqueo la mirada"Estoy horrible"Mac sonrió.

"No pienso igual".Mac abrio la ducha,al escuchar el agua correr, Michael entro en la habitación.

"Stell?"Mac salio del baño puso su dedo delante de su boca indicándole que hiciera silencio"No debería de bañarse,debe consultar con Daniela, mejor la acompano no vaya hacer que se maree"Mac le sonrió a Michael, lo giro hacia la puerta palmeando su hombro.

"Yo me encargo,Gracias"

"Mac se puede marear"

"No te preocupes, esta conmigo"Mac palmeo el hombro de Michael nuevamente y cerro la puerta de la habitación dejando a Michael afuera,Mac regreso al bano, Stella se estaba empezando a desvestir,Mac ayudaba a desabrochar su ropa,Mac acaricio la cintura de Stella, ella lo miro apenada, Mac le dio un beso en los labios,"Eres hermosa,nunca lo dudes"Stella sonrió.

"La cuarentena"

"Lo se"Mac beso su cuello,Stella sonrió,acaricio sus pechos"Realmente hermosa"

"Mac, no podemos"

"Si podemos,pero no debemos"Mac le dio un beso"Tomate el tiempo que quieras, no te preocupes por Sophie"Stella sonrió"Me avisas, si necesitas ayuda".

"Lo hare"Mac le dio un beso a Stella y salio del bano,Cuando Stella salio del bano encontro a Mac profundamente dormido con Sophie acostada en su pecho, sonrio, no recordaba cuando lo habia visto dormir tan tranquilo.

Mac habia tenido que regresar a NY, se habia mudado de departamento, uno lo suficientemente amplio para Sophie, Michael habia viajado a NY, arreglar la habitacion de Sophie, solo faltaba mover las cosas de Stella y de la bebe,Mac llego al departamento de Stella, ella estaba en la cocina lavando algunos teteros, Mac la abrazo por detras, beso su cuello, metio su mano por debajo de la blusa de Stella y empezo acariciarla, "Sophie?"

"En el parque por la proxima media hora"

"Ya tenemos un mes"

"Se llama cuarentena"Mac hizo caso omiso a Stella deslizo su mano dentro del mono de Stella, acaricio su sexo,Stella comenzo a gemir,Mac la seguia besando mientras metia sus dedos dentro de ella.

"Veo que todo esta bien por aqui"

"Cuarentena,Cuarentena"Stella gritaba entre gemidos, Mac comenzo a quitarle el mono a Stella "Cuarentena,Cuarentena".Mac la seguia besando,Stella sintio cuando Mac se desabrocho la correa y el pantalon"Cuarentena,Cuarentena".

"Vamos a cambiarle el nombre,Stell".

"Oh!Frank!"grito Stella derrepente Mac se detuvo.

"Frank?"dijo Mac desconcertado.

Stella se empezo a reir, "Lo siento, perdoname Mac"

"Quien diablos es Frank?"Mac se abrochaba su pantalon

"Nadie"Stella respondia sonriendo.

"Nadie?"Mac respondio molesto.

"Mac no es nadie,Frank es mi ultimo recurso para cumplir la cuarentena"

"Frank es un mata pasiones" dijo Mac molesto.

"Mac,Dani me ha ordenado cumplir la cuarentena, no ha sido una solicitud, quiere que mi utero se reponga, para mi proximo embarazo, si tengo relaciones ahora no las voy a disfrutar, me va a doler"Mac beso a Stella.

"Perdon"Mac se sento en el sofa mirando el piso"Te extrano, es todo"Mac paso su mano por su cabeza.

"Vamos a banarte Mac"

"Stella entendi el punto, no necesito enfriarme,Frank se encargo de eso"

"Mac quiero asegurarme que estes limpio, te quiero dar un banito de esponja"

Mac miro fijamente a Stella se levanto del sofa y la llevo al bano"Ten piedad",Stella llevo a Mac contra la puerta del bano tiraba de el por su correa, comenzo a desvestirlo, solto su pantalon y su correa metio la mano dentro de su pantalon,"Mira lo que encontre aqui"Mac le sonrio,el se quito su camisa y guardacamisa, trato de desvestir a Stella"No, no no el que se bana aqui eres tu, no yo"

"Stell!"

"No Mac, si te dejo desvestirme vas a terminar dentro de mi y no vamos a saber como paso"

Mac acaricio el trasero de Stella,"Por aqui?".

"No,nunca lo he hecho, no lo voy hacer"

Mac arqueo la mirada "No lo has hecho?lo quieres intentar?"

"No,me da miedo,no quiero!"Stella se puso nerviosa.

Mac abrazo a Stella "Tranquila, sera como tu quieras,solo estoy pensando como darte placer,sera como tu quieras"

"Del placer me encargo yo"Mac y Stella estuvieron en el bano por un rato, Mily entro al departamento con Sophie, escucho la ducha, penso que Stella se estaba banando, Mily acosto a Sophie en su cuna, al ver que Stella no salia decidio tocar la puerta del bano,"Stella"

"Me estoy banando"grito Stella rapidamente.

"No tardes mucho Stella,Sophie tiene hambre, tu sabes como se pone cuando tiene hambre".Stella y Mac escucharon a Sophie llorar de una manera ensordecedora.

"Que le pasa?"Mac tomo una toalla se la puso en la cintura y salio disparado del bano

"Mac"Stella tomo una bata y salio detras de el.

"De donde saliste?"dijo Mily al verlo, el le quito a Sophie preocupado, la mecia,Sophie seguia llorando furiosa.

"Que pasa amor?Que tienes?"

"Mala crianza"Stella tomo a Sophie se sento en la mecedora,"Es su nueva forma de llamar la atencion" Stella comenzo alimentarla.

"Algo le debe doler, no creo que sea un berrinche"

"Grgrgrgrgrrrr"dijo Sophie molesta pateaba y se movia intranquila

"No puede ser, palmeala."Mac dijo sonriendo.

"Si tu la consuelas la hora que va a llorar por haberla palmeado, con mucho gusto lo hago"Stella le dijo seria.

"Que se debe hacer?"Mac miraba preocupado a Stella"No podemos estar corriendo cada vez que grita"

"Mac, primero vistete"dijo Mily seria"Stella espero que hayas respetado tus ordenes medicas"

"Al pie de la letra"

"Lo siento"Mac fue a la habitacion rapidamente se puso un mono y regreso poniéndose una franela.

"El pediatra dice que le distancie el pecho, pero no quiere formula, se pone furiosa cuando trato de darsela"Stella dijo mientras acariciaba a Sophie

"Stella es un bebe"Sophie estaba dormida en el pecho de Stella"Ella no decide aqui como se hacen las cosas"

"Ah si, es igual a ti, si ella no dice suficiente, no se termina"

"Exageras"

"Oh Mac"Stella separo a Sophie un poco de su pecho, empezo a chupar con mas fuerza, movia sus piernas furiosa,comenzo a llorar sin control.

"No la hagas llorar",Mac dijo molesto,Stella la acerco mas a ella, Sophie se fue calmando estaba roja de la rabia.

"No le va hacer dano"Stella le dijo sonriendo.

"No me interesa, no quiero que llore"Mac dijo molesto"Por favor no lo hagas de nuevo"

"Mac los bebes lloran es normal"Stella le dijo seria.

"Por favor Stella, mientras se pueda evitar, se evita"

"Mac"Mily dijo preocupada

"Mama no intervengas"Mac tocaba su frente preocupado, respiraba agitado.

"Mac"Mily dijo molesta,Mac la miro fijamente.

"No te preocupes Mily, Mac ven aqui, quiero que veas los cambios en ella"Mac se acerco a Stella"Esta mas pesada, ahora tiene pequenos rizos, los ves"Mac sonreia,"Cuando se despierte vas a ver que tiene tus ojos"

"No creo"

"Si los tiene, cuando se molesta se ponen azules,manana vamos a ir al parque y le tomamos fotos"

Mac estuvo con la bebe y Stella, viendo sus cambios y haciendo planes para el dia siguiente. Mac dormia, Sophie dormia encima de su pecho, Stella estaba en la cocina preparando algo de cenar, Mily fue ayudarla, "Stella, Sophie no deberia dormir en su pecho, se va a mal acostumbrar"

"Es la unica forma en que duerme"Mily miro intrigada a Stella

"Ella duerme bien"

"No Sophie,Mac"Mily miro fijamente a Stella"No tiene pesadillas cuando duerme con Sophie"

"Que le pasa a Mac?"Mily dijo preocupada"No entendi, por que se molesto tanto hoy, cuando Sophie lloraba?"

"Es uno de sus demonios un bebe llorando"Mily miro preocupada a Stella"Pense que con Sophie se le iba a pasar, pero lo angustia que llore, cuando salimos del hospital paso toda la noche levantado frente a su cuna"

"Por que?"Mily miraba angustiada a Stella.

"Creo que teme que no sea real, no te preocupes se le va a pasar con la convivencia, escucharla llorar lo va ayudar, se va a dar cuenta que es su forma de pedir las cosas"

"Cuando se va a calmar su alma?"

"Dale tiempo Mily"

"Yo te deberia estar diciendo eso a ti"

Sophie se empezo a mover en el pecho de Mac, Stella se acerco a Mac, el abrio los ojos al sentir a Sophie, beso su cabeza,"Le toca comer?"

"Si"dijo Stella sonriendo.

"Trae la formula"

"Mac no le gusta"Mac le hizo una sena a Stella con sus dedos para que se acercara,al hacerlo la beso, ella sonrio.

"Dejame intentarlo"Stella suspiro, fue a la cocina regreso con el biberon, se lo entrego a Mac,el se sento en la cama comenzo a pasarle el biberon a Sophie por la boca apreto un poco la mamila,Sophie estaba media dormida, Mac le empezo a dar el biberon a Sophie, Stella lo miro incredula, Mac le sonrio.

"Es igual, a ti, terca"Mac sonrio mas.

"No estabas usando la tecnica correcta"Stella arqueo la mirada"No hay que dejarla que llore"Mac le saco los gases a Sophie y se volvio acostar con ella.

"Sigues con sueno?"

"Si,no he dormido bien"

Stella le dio un beso"Duerme bebe".

"Ven aqui"Stella le sonrio a Mac"Te necesito aqui abrazándome"Stella se acosto con Mac y Sophie,el beso su frente,"Gracias".

"Me gusta estar aqui con mis amores".

"Por aceptarme de nuevo en tu vida".

"Te amo entiendes eso"Mac sonrio"Ademas acuerdate que soy una adicta a ti"Mac sonrio aun mas, Stella con el.

"Cuando me vas a consumir?"

"40 dias Mac!"el la beso"Duerme Mac"el le sonrio, la abrazo mas y se durmio.


	21. Los Demonios de Stella

Los Demonios de Stella

xxxxx

Don,Sid y Alexander estaban sentados en una cafetería,Don le sonrió a Alexander,"Honestamente no entiendo, puedes saber mas hacerca de Stella por Mac, hasta por la misma Stella"Don le dijo Alexander

"Se que ustedes tienen una relacion cercana con Stella,solo quiero algunos detalles antes de sentarme hablar con ella"Alexander respondio

"Quieres ventaja"dijo Sid molesto"Quieres tener una idea de lo que te va a preguntar y de como va a reaccionar, esto no me gusta"

"Que equivocado estas"dijo Don serio"Habla con Mac"

"No es eso, se perfectamente que me va a preguntar, no creo que Mac me entienda, lo que le tengo que decir a Stella, lo que le tengo que explicar"

"Por que piensas eso?"Don dijo serio"Que te hace pensar que nosotros te vamos a entender y Mac,no?'

"No me mal interpreten, me parece oscuro,aislado no es accesible, no entiendo como Stella siendo tan distinta esta con el"

"Ging Gang"Dijo Sid serio,"No te equivoques, se que Mac es pura tristeza y Stella pura alegría, pero Stella saca a relucir lo mejor de Mac,felizmente la alegría es contagiosa"

"Como terminaron juntos?

Don sonrió"Honestamente, no se, pero me alegro, Stella siempre ha dominado a Mac, Siempre"

"Nadie lo ha hecho como ella,tienes que saber la historia de Mac, para saber porque es tan triste"Sid miro fijamente Alexander"Quieres que te diga por que Ging Gang?Stella creció en albergues,se hizo de principios sola, aprendió a cuidarse sola, Mac por el contrario fue criado con amor y principios con unos padres dedicados a el, sus padres están orgullosos de el"Sid suspiro"Stella no tenia nada y llego a formar parte de esta familia que si es necesario mata por ella, Mac tenia todo y se quedo sin nada"

"Sin nada? su madre esta viva"

"Mac perdió a su esposa el 9/11, estaba en una de las torres,Stella lo sacaba todas las mañanas de su casa, peleaba con el por los distintos casos, lo ayudo a seguir adelante, cuando las cosas se arreglaron para Mac en el campo personal, su novia fue asesinada, estaba embarazada"Don dijo serio"Como no quieres que este triste?"

Alexander cerro los ojos un momento"Me pregunto como sobrevivio?Como pudo seguir?"

"Stella"dijo Sid serio.

"Ella no ha tenido otras parejas?"

"Preguntale tu",dijo Don Serio"Stella esta casada con su trabajo"

"No confía en los hombres, solo algunos logramos ganar su confianza"dijo Sid serio

"Que le paso?Algo le paso?Recuerda algo?"Alexander dijo angustiado

"Que debería de recordar?"Don dijo serio"Que ocultas?"

"La razón por la que Sophie,me abandono,lo que creo que Mac no va a entender, necesito explicarles, necesito que me crean y me ayuden"

Don y Sid se miraron "Habla"dijo Don serio.

xxxxxx

Mac y Stella, ya se habían establecido en NY, estaban dormidos en su cama, Stella estaba dormida boca abajo,Mac comenzo acariciar su trasero.

"Mac"

"Stella dia cuarenta"Stella se empezó a reír, el teléfono de Mac sonaba para alcanzarlo, Mac se estiro subiéndose sobre Stella,trataba de alcanzar su teléfono.

"No!"grito Stella y lo propino un codazo a Mac que lo lanzo fuera de la cama, le rompió la ceja.

Mac se levanto del piso,sangrando tratando de entender que había pasado,"Que diablos te pasa?"grito molesto.

"Perdón"Stella se levanto de la cama llorando"Perdón"

"Stella"Mac la siguió al baño,ella trato de cerrar la puerta Mac se lo impidió"Hay que hablar,Que pasa?"el trataba de abrazarla Stella levantaba sus manos para impedírselo,lloraba,"Que pasa Stella?"

"No es nada Mac"

"Nada,Stella mirame la cara"

"Mac es muy vergonzoso, no puedo"Stella lloraba.

"Stella voy a ser tu esposo,soy el padre de tu hija"Mac logro abrazarla"tienes que confiar en mi,dime"

"Mac creo que me violaron"Mac abrazo mas a Stella.

"Crees? no estas segura?"Mac sento a Stella en la poceta,"Stella, Frankie no te violo"Mac suspiro, Stella seco sus lagrimas.

"Leiste mi informe?"Mac asento, acaricio a Stella.

"No puedo olvidar el pánico que sentí cuando te vi inconsciente" Stella tomo la mano de Mac la beso.

"Frankie casi me mata"Stella le regalo una pequeña sonrisa a Mac,el la miraba fijamente"No estoy muerta, porque no sabia disparar"Stella bajo la mirada"No supo quitarle el seguro al arma"Stella suspiro"No te hablo de Frankie"

"Quien?"Mac dijo molesto

"Mac, no tengo la seguridad,tengo este sueno"Stella acariciaba la cara de Mac,tomo una toalla y limpiaba la sangre"Perdón Mac",el beso su mano"hay una joven esta contra una pared,un hombre esta sobre ella, grita Mac, no logro ver su rostro, escucho que dicen mi nombre lo gritan con desesperación, la angustia que siento Mac es horrible"

"Stell, es un mal sueno"

"No Mac, no es un mal sueno"

"Que edad tiene la chica?"

"No se, es adolecente"

"No puedes ser tu, lo recordarías"

"Mac no trates de buscar la lógica"

"Justamente es un sueno, Stella si alguien hubiese abusado de ti, lo recordarías si eras una joven"

"Entonces según tu estoy loca"

"No, pero recuerdo que me contaste,que había un hombre que abusaba de tu amiga,Mindy"

"Eso que tiene que ver?"

"Creo que presenciaste uno de esos abusos"

"Mac no sabia lo que pasaba con Mindy, no lo supe hasta mucho tiempo después"

"Stella, tu misma me dijiste que dejaba que abusaran de ella para protegerte, te sientes culpable".

"Como me lo saco de la cabeza?"

"Levantate"Stella se levanto de la poceta,"asume posición de arresto"

"Que?"

"Hazlo"Mac salio del baño y regreso,Stella coloco las manos contra la pared,Mac le coloco unas esposas.

"Que demonios haces?"

"Que me impide desnudarte y tener sexo contigo en este momento contra esa pared?"Stella miro asustada a Mac.

"Que te amo, asi de simple, estas segura a mi lado nada te va a pasar".Mac le quito las esposas a Stella se las coloco,"puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo, confió en ti se que no me vas a lastimar,tienes que aprender a confiar,jamas te lastimaria" Stella le dio un beso a Mac

"Perdón"Mac le sonrio

"Ahora entiendo muchas cosas"Stella miraba intrigada a Mac"No te gusta que te dominen en el sexo, tienes ciertas pautas"

"Nunca te he dicho como debemos tener relaciones"

"Tu lenguaje corporal, lo dice"

"Por que no me dijiste nada?solo aceptas?"

"Stella,cuando hacemos el amor me invitas a visitarte,no voy a imponerme solo por placer, la idea es que ambos disfrutemos, si no estas cómoda no lo vas hacer"

"Solo va hacer a mi manera?"

"No, se puede negociar,es ceder de parte y parte, confió en ti Stella se que estoy seguro a tu lado"Stella le sonrio a Mac "Esta noche si quieres vamos a celebrar la noche cuarenta, vamos hacer un par de cosas, que creo que te van hacer confiar".Stella asento con su cabeza.

xxxxx

Mac estaba sentado en el sofa con Sophie en los brazos viendo television,Reed estaba con el, Stella lo escuchaba explicarles algo que veian, al acercarse, lo miro seria "History Channel!"

Mac arqueo la mirada "Es un documental sobre la segunda guerra mundial"

Reed sonrio,"Lo mismo pense, pero mejor no opino"

"Gran niñero que eres Reed, como permites que mi hija vea esto"Stella tomo el control y cambio el canal, Mac arrugo la cara al ver la pantalla "Que es eso?"Reed se rio.

"Lazy Town"Dijo Stella seria,Mac arqueo la mirada.

"A mis primos les encanta"dijo Reed,Mac lo miro serio.

"Lazy...Quien es ese hombre que brinca como tarado?"Stella sonrio,Sophie abrio mas los ojos.

"En un ano, vas a estar brincando como ese tarado"dijo Stella seria.

"Lo dudo"Mac tomo el control y cambio de canal, Reed sonrio.

"Los dejo esto se va a poner feo, nos vemos cuidense"

"Cuidate Reed"dijo Mac,Stella abrazo a Reed, "Nos vemos",Mac vio que Sophie se estaba quedando dormida, "Sirvio para dormirla", le dijo a Stella y se fue con Sophie a la habitacion, Stella le sonrio a Reed y lo despidio, Mac tenia a Sophie acostada en su pecho acariciaba su cabeza,Stella entro en la habitacion y lo miro seria,"Mac la vas a mal acostumbrar, no va a dormir si no es en tu pecho"

"No importa,quiero engreirla"

"Y quien se va a encargar de corregirla?"

"Dejame engreirla"Mac se quedo pensativo.

"La bebe de papa"Stella dijo acostandose al lado de Mac se apoyo en su hombro,Mac beso su frente.

"Si la bebe de papa"Mac jugaba con los rizos de Stella"

"Una moneda por tus pensamientos"

Mac le sonrio a Stella"Como le voy a explicar por que no estuve contigo durante el embarazo?"

"Dale mi carta"

"No"Stella lo miro fijamente.

"No le voy a ocultar nada,entiendes eso?"

"No estoy orgulloso de como actue, como para contarselo a mi hija"

"Mac,actuamos sin pensar, debi decirte,debiste decirme, debimos hablar, debiste subir al departamento cuando te lo dije,debimos, debimos, prefiero que aprenda de nuestra experiencia"Mac suspiro

"Cual es el aprendizaje aqui segun tu?"

"No apasionarse y aprender a escuchar"Mac sacudio su cabeza"Solo pensabas en lo que habia pasado con Adam, me juzgaste y condenaste,sin escucharme"Mac movia las piernas incomodo en la cama,Stella sonrio.

"Hasta en eso es igual a ti"Mac arqueo la mirada"las piernas, como las mueves cuando estas molesto"

"Stell"Mac guardo silencio.

"Debo hacer un berrinche por Peyton?"Mac la miro intrigado

"Que tiene que ver Peyton aqui?"

"Te acostaste con ella"

"Stella fue antes que tu y yo"Mac se quedo callado"Entendi el punto"Mac acaricio el pelo de Stella,"Soy tan estupido"

"Si lo eres"Mac le sonrio.

"Has hablado con tu padre, le preguntaste lo que querias saber?"

"No aun no"

"Por que?"

"No confio en el"

"Por que?

"Que hizo que mi mama huyera de el,que fue lo que le hizo?"

"Piensas que era violento con ella?"

"Me he puesto a pensar Mac,y si era el abusando de mi madre?"

"Stella, no busques una escusa para alejarlo,no tengas miedo,habla con el ,preguntale, si no te convence, ya veremos que hacer"

"Oculta algo"

"Tu instinto de detective, te lo dice?"

"Si"Mac beso la frente de Stella.

"Usa la cabeza no el corazon, estas entrenada para interrogar sospechosos,usalo, separa tus sentimientos de esto y tratalo como un caso, investiga"Stella beso a Mac.

"Ve y acuesta a la bebe de papa en su cuna,Mami quiere darle a papi un preview de esta noche"

"Voy"Mac se levanto de la cama y llevo a Sophie a su cuna,Sophie medio protesto y siguio durmiendo.

Stella estaba en la cocina,"Jijjiji"Mac se asomo en la cocina y veia a Stella riendose con su celular, arqueo la mirada,"Es Don,estoy chateando con el"

"Puedes despedirte"Mac besaba a Stella en el cuello.

"Si"Stella escribia en su telefono"Jijijiji"

"Stell!"

"Perdon Mac"Stella leia seria su celular

"Stell!"

"Me esta diciendo que mas tarde va a venir con mi papa, hablaron, quiere decirme algo"

"Preguntale o pauta una cita"Stella seguia escribiendo.

"Listo?"

"Si"Mac comenzo a besar a Stella,el telefono vibro Stella lo tomo.

"Apagalo!"

"Mac esto es importante"

"Perdoname"dijo Mac molesto y se fue de la cocina, se metio en la cama,Stella lo siguio al cuarto.

"Mac!"Stella se metio en la cama con Mac"No te molestes"

"Que te dijo Don?"Mac abrazo a Stella.

"Viene al final de la tarde"

"Bien"Mac comenzo a besar a Stella,le quito su franela,la seguia besando, Mac le quito el mono a Stella, acaricio su trasero,"Dame tu traserito"

"Solo si tu me das el tuyo"Mac arqueo la mirada

"Es imposible!"

"No del todo,hay formas"

"Olvidalo,no dije nada"Stella sonrio

"Ya tienes la respuesta Taylor,traserito por traserito"Mac se quito su franela.

"Stella esta conversacion esta teniendo mas efecto que Frank"

"Pobrecito mi bebe"Mac sonreia

"No me digas asi"

"Vamos a darte un banito de esponja y esta vez me bano contigo"Mac seguia a Stella al bano, se quito el mono.

"A tu bebe le gusta eso"

"Vamos se que quieres estar entre mis lindas piernas"

"Me conoces bien,ven aqui Ricitos de Oro"

"Ricitos de Oro?"Stella dijo sonriendo

"Aja"Mac dijo sonriendo.

"Hay que apurarse antes que lleguen los ositos,voy a probar todas las camas de esta casa"

"Me gusta esa idea, senorita"

"Ya no senorita" Mac arqueo la mirada.

"En la cabana?"

"Ese lobo fue malvado con caperucita"Mac sonrio

"No recuerdo que caperucita se quejara"

"Oh no a Caperucita le gusta ser la senora de feroz"Mac sonrió

"Ven aqui,Caperucita"Mac comenzo a besar a Stella"Te deseo"Stella sonreia,"Te amo Stella"

"Lo se"Mac beso a Stella la subio sobre el mueble del lavamanos"Que planeas Taylor?"Mac le sonrio

"Hacerte el amor"Stella sonrio.


	22. La Verdad

La verdad

xxxxx

Mac y Stella estaban dormidos,Sophie lloraba,Mac beso a Stella,"Yo voy", se levanto de la cama y fue por Sophie,ella lloraba en su cuna."Hey no te molestes, ya estoy aqui"Mac la cargo, "Vamos a cambiarte y llevarte con mami" Sophie seguía llorando,"Sophie,calmate"Mac la empezó a cambiar soplo su barriga,Sophie se quedo en silencio,movía sus piernas,Mac volvió a soplar su barriga,Sophie sonrió,Mac sonrió con ella,"Que linda eres"Mac la tomo en sus brazos la beso, noto que estaba llorando seco sus lágrimas, llevo a Sophie con Stella,ella recibió a Sophie y la comenzo alimentar, Mac se acostó al lado de Stella y se acurruco no decía nada "Mac"

"Hum"

"Ningún hijo puede remplazar a otro"Mac miro fijamente a Stella"Se que te preguntas como seria tu bebe?se que te lo imaginas"

"Era una niña"

"Leíste su autopsia?"Mac asentó con la cabeza"solo el tiempo Mac va a curar tus penas, te voy abrumar tanto Mac, que no vas a poder entristecerte"

Mac le sonrió a Stella"Como piensas hacerlo?"

"Vamos a tener tres hijos mas"Mac miraba fijamente a Stella"Dos niños y una nina mas, van a requerir tanto de ti que te vas alegrar de poder bañarte",Mac sonrió,"Cuando sean adolecentes te van atormentar con sus problemas, cosas de chicos, vamos a ir en las navidades a la casa de tu madre, a llenar esa habitación con las cosas de tus hijas,cuando sean adultos van a pedir tu consejo"

Mac abrazo a Stella"Creo que lo tienes todo planificado"

"Si Mac todo"

"Creo que no me equivoque,eres un angel"

"No soy un angel,soy tu mujer"

Mac y Stella estaban en la cocina preparando la cena,Stella había puesto su celular en el reproductor de música, escuchaba los Black Eyed Peas,Mac se quedo escuchando mientras preparaba una ensalada, "Le están cantando al trasero de alguien?"

Stella se rio"Que quieres escuchar?"

"Algo que no me de ideas,estoy pensando como atacarte"

"Ah si! yo también puedo"Stella dijo tomando una zanahoria

"Dije que lo estaba pensando, no que iba hacer"

"Dame traserito Mac"

"Stella me estas asustando"Stella se rio

"Cuando menos lo esperes Mac, mi zanahoria y yo te visitaremos"el timbre sonó.

"Por tu culpa voy a sonar que me persiguen zanahorias"Mac fue abrir eran Don y Alexander.

"Que te paso en la cara?"Don le dijo a Mac al entrar

"Sophie me golpeo"

"Sophie?"Don sonrió "Stell deja de golpear a Mac, tiene una reputación que cuidar"

"Gracioso"dijo Stella sonriendo

Don se quedo en silencio escuchando la música "Genial"dijo se puso a cantar con Stella "I gotta feeling" Stella y Don cantaban y bailaban en la cocina"Escuchaste la nueva canción"

"Si me encanta"Stella seguía bailando con Don,Mac los observaba serio.

"Stella!"Mac señalo Alexander.

"Los Black Eyed Peas deberían ser el tema de tu boda"Don dijo serio

"No creo"Mac lo miraba serio,"vamos niños"

Stella, Mac, Don y Alexander se sentaron en la sala,"Les ofrezco algo de tomar?"Stella dijo seria"Cafe?"

"Creo que lo necesitamos"Don dijo serio,Mac ayudo a Stella sirvieron el café.

"Por que te dejo?Que hiciste?"Stella le dijo Alexander apenas se sentó

"Me equivoque"

"Abusaste de ella,la golpeabas?Es eso"dijo Stella molesta.

"Jamas!mi error fue confiar en quien no debía"

"La lastimaron por tu culpa?"

"No es eso Stella,tengo que explicarte"

"Abusaron de mi es eso?"Stella dijo casi llorando.

"No, gracias a tu madre"Alexander cerro los ojos"tu nana Stella, fue violada,cuando tu madre vino a mi y me dijo que había pasado no le creí,acusaba a mi hermano, el me juro que era mentira, era mi hermano, no le creí a esa chica y me pelee con tu madre por apoyarla, Stella no pudo con la pena, con la vergüenza se suicido,tu madre te tomo y se marcho asi de simple se fue, mi hermano empezó a huir de la familia de Stella, lo alcance tres poblados después, cuando se vio rodeado por la familia de Stella confeso" Alexander estaba llorando"fue a la cárcel, lo asesinaron al ingresar"Alexander tomo la mano de Stella "Perdí a mi familia por su culpa y por mi estupidez de no creerle a tu madre"

"Por que debería creerte?"

Alexander tomo un sobre y se lo entrego a Stella"Es el expediente del caso,Don me recomendó que te trajera evidencias"

Stella leía los papeles estaban en griego,"Lo recuerdo,fui testigo"Stella empezó a llorar"La recuerdo gritando"Alexander beso la mano de Stella"Ya entiendo porque Papacotas no me dijo nada de mi pasado, por protegerme"

"El sabia donde estabas?"Alexander dijo molesto.

"Si"Stella miro preocupada Alexander.

"Fui a verlo en dos oportunidades, ha decirle que a pesar de su egoísmo, yo había encontrado a mi hija,siempre me respondía que mi Sandrine estaba muerta,ya entiendo porque decía que nunca te encontraría,sabia donde estabas"

"No quiero hablar de eso, no puedo, quiero saber de ella, quiero que me hables de mi madre"

Alexander tomo un paquete que tenia "Quien mejor que ella para decirte lo que sentía"Stella miro intrigada Alexander"Abrelo"Stella abrió el paquete habían cinco diarios"Son los diarios de tu madre, ella los dejo al irse, cuando los encontré los guarde en un banco, tu hermana Isabella los trajo hoy para ti, vas a encontrar, que el primer diario data de cuando tu madre tenia 16 anos"Stella hojeaba los diarios ansiosa.

"Que buscas?"Alexander le sonrió a Stella

"El ano en que nací,quiero saber que sentía?"

"Es el tercer diario, se embarazo en nuestra noche de bodas"Alexander sonrió apenado."vas a conocer todo hacerca de tu madre"

"Gracias"Stella abrazo Alexander llorando"Gracias"

Se escucho el llanto de Sophie, Mac se levanto corriendo atenderla,Don sonrió."Esta jodido"

Stella lo miro seria "Don"

"Que? lo tienen dominado, esta jodido".

"Siempre lo hacen"Alexander dijo sonriendo"Cuando nacen solo quieres felicidad en sus vidas, no puedes evitar salir corriendo apenas lloran, lo vas a entender cuando tengas un hijo"

"En pocos meses lo sabré"Don sonrió

"Daniela!"dijo Stella emocionada

"Si"Stella abrazo a Don, Mac llego con Sophie a la sala.

"Te felicito"Alexander palmeaba el hombro de Don,Mac arqueo la mirada

"Daniela esta embarazada"Stella le dijo sonriendo.

"Felicidades Don"

Mac estaba sobre Stella, ella acariciaba su espalda, "Me gusta esto"Stella dijo mientras lo besaba, acaricio sus caderas, "Que te gusta?"Mac dijo con la respiracion entrecortada, "Cuando estas visitándome"Mac le sonrió a Stella "Que tienes mujer que nublas mi pensamiento,estoy loco por ti" Stella acaricio el trasero de Mac, el arqueo la mirada, Stella se empezó a reír, "No tengo mi zanahoria"Mac se reia con Stella "Bonasera,sabes que te amo"Stella beso a Mac"Si, lo se"

Mac estaba en el laboratorio vio entrar a Stella la siguio, ella hablaba con Adam, Stella se puso una bata traia los diarios con ella, Mac se acerco a Stella y Adam "Boss"dijo Adam nervioso.

"Pasa algo Stell?"

"No Mac, Adam me va ayudar analizar esto"Stella le enseno los diarios.

"Bien"Mac la miro serio.

Stella y Adam analizaban los diarios, Mac se coloco una bata y empezo a trabajar con ellos, Stella sonrio, "No tienes trabajo?"

"No"Mac dijo serio, los tres trabajaron en los diarios.

"Son reales Stell"dijo Adam sonriendo,Stella suspiro,Mac le sonrió.

Stella abrazo a Adam, "Gracias"Mac la miro serio, Stella se quito la bata, tomo los diarios,se acerco a Mac y lo beso.

"Voy a casa a leer" Mac le sonrió.

Al llegar a su departamento, Mac encontró a Stella sentada en la mecedora de la habitación de Sophie, estaba leyendo uno de los diarios, el se paro en la puerta de la habitación, le sonrió, Stella se levanto y salio de la habitación de Sophie,suspiro, Mac la miro intrigado, "Si las miradas mataran, Adam estaría muerto"Mac la miro serio.

"Lo siento, no lo puedo evitar"Stella lo miro seria.

"Me acosté con el, me acuesto contigo"Stella dijo molesta"Hasta cuando vas a desconfiar"Mac arqueo la mirada."Honestamente Mac"el interrumpió a Stella

"Son celos"grito Mac,Stella lo miro,seria"No puedo evitar sentir celos"

"De Adam?"

"Perdoname,aunque no lo parezca soy posesivo"Mac fue a la cocina, Stella lo siguió, el se sirvió un vaso con agua.

"No confías en mi?"Stella dijo molesta,Mac la miro fijamente.

"Te confió mi vida"Stella lo miro intrigada"Esta en esa cuna durmiendo, esta aquí"Mac puso su mano en el pecho de Stella."En tu corazón, Michael tiene razón, a veces tengo miedo, de que un dia te des cuenta que cometiste un error conmigo".

"Eres un tonto"

"Lo se, pero no puedo evitar sentir celos, no puedo evitar tener miedo"

"Tambien tengo miedo"Mac arqueo la mirada"De estar siempre bajo su sombra"

"De Audrey?"Mac suspiro"Siento mucho su perdida"Stella miro fijamente a Mac"Lo siento, mi mas sentido pésame, estoy cansado de decir esas palabras, nunca me sonaron tan huecas y sin sentido como cuando me las dijeron cuando Audrey murió, ni electrocutandolo, ni picandolo en pedacitos, va a pagar lo que hizo, no solo a mi, a su familia, a sus padres, ahora que tengo a Sophie"Mac suspiro"No me puedo imaginar su perdida, su dolor, no hay consuelo Stella"

"Parece que tu lo encontraste conmigo"Mac sonrió,Stella lo miro intrigada.

"Bendito sea el alcohol"Stella lo miro sorprendida"Me hizo ver las cosas como debía, Bonasera cuando estábamos en ese bano con mi borrachera encima, solo tenia dos cosas claras, lo estúpido que habia sido por no haberlo intentado antes y que no te podia dejar escapar"Stella miro sorprendida a Mac"Solo pensaba en acostarme contigo, creeme te trate de sacar de ese baño"

"Un poco de sexo facil"Stella dijo molesta.

"Podria haberlo sido, pero cuando me besaste en esa banera en una de las situaciones mas vergonzosas de mi vida, pensé aqui hay algo mas, esto no es para que la lleves a la cama de esa habitación, le des un buen revolcon y olvides el asunto hechandole la culpa a tu borrachera"Stella miro seria a Mac"Moviste algo en mi que me hizo dar cuenta que valia la pena seguir viviendo. Stella, es imposible que estes bajo la sombra de nadie, irradias tanta luz, que permite ver en la peor de las oscuridades"Stella miraba fijamente a Mac, se acerco a el y lo beso.

"No se, como me convences"Stella dijo molesta,Mac arqueo la mirada.

"Deberia estar molesta contigo y aqui estoy complaciendote"Stella estaba sobre Mac, se acosto al lado de el,Mac le sonrio.

"Complaciendome o complaciendonos"Mac se subio sobre Stella"No tengo la culpa de tus vicios"Stella arqueo la mirada"Soy la droga que no puedes parar de consumir"Stella sonrio."Somos un par de adictos"Stella sonrio mas.

"Que puedo hacer si eres tan divino?"Stella cruzo las piernas en la espalda de Mac"Diablos, ya volvi a caer"Mac beso a Stella.

"No tienes la culpa"Stella arqueo la mirada"Que sea tan divino"Stella sonrio.

"Estoy frita"Mac sonrió"Haz lo que quieras conmigo"

"Vaya! vas a cumplir tu promesa?"Stella arqueo la mirada,Mac sonrio,"Lo que quiera y por donde quiera, sabia que valía la pena ese baño"

"No presiones Taylor,te puede ir mal"Mac beso a Stella.

"Sera como tu digas, se esperar"Stella sonrio, beso a Mac, el saco una bufanda de tela de su mesa de noche,Stella arqueo la mirada.

"Recuerdas ese par de cosas?"

"Que planeas Taylor?"

"Voy a cubrir tus ojos, confías en mi?"Stella asento con su cabeza, Mac cubria los ojos de Stella, "Si en algun momento quieres que me detenga me dices"

"Confió en ti Mac"

"La idea es que lo disfrutes"

"Siempre lo disfruto"Mac beso a Stella.


	23. Paz

Paz

xxxxx

Mac seguía un sospechoso por un callejón, estaba oscuro, le pareció que alguien lo observaba ,comenzo a caminar en dirección a la avenida, cuando logro llegar a la calle principal se dio cuenta que habia un desfile, era San Patricio,guardo su arma,siguio caminando entre la multitud, sintio que alguien tropezó con el, al girar se dio cuenta que era una pequeña niña de unos tres anos, tenia un abrigo verde cabello castaño, Mac se agacho acaricio su pelo"Donde esta tu mami?"la niña le sonrió no le dijo nada "Estas perdida?"Mac acaricio su rostro "Eres linda me recuerdas a mi hija, tu mami debe estar preocupada, nadie que pierde una nina tan linda como tu, puede estar tranquilo"una mujer tomo la mano de la nina comenzaron a caminar, Mac empezo a seguirlas,el sol no permitia verla bien, lo segaba, ellas se alejaron, Mac pudo distingirla al alejarse era Audrey, ella le regalo una cálida sonrisa y siguio caminando,Mac no las podía alcanzar, cuando pudo tomar la mano de Audrey, ella le regalo una sonrisa "Dejame ir, Mac".

"Mac"el desperto y vio a Stella a su lado preocupada,"estabas llorando"

"Perdon"Mac se levanto de la cama y se metio en la ducha,Stella lo siguio,"Stella,no quiero hablar"

"No vengo hablar"Stella se metio en la ducha con Mac.

"No estoy de humor, perdoname"

"Yo tampoco"

"Que haces aqui?"Stella miro seria a Mac"Perdon"

"Banandome"

Stella tomo el jabon y empezo a jabonar el pecho de Mac,"Que sonaste?"Mac sacudio su cabeza,Stella seguia jabonando a Mac,"Ya me diras"jabono su abdomen y llego a su sexo,Mac besaba su cuello"Crei que no estabas de humor"

"Me pusiste de humor"Stella comenzo a jabonar el trasero de Mac.

"Se me puede escapar un dedo"Mac brinco "No te preocupes no traje mi zanahoria"

"Stella,tenemos que dejar eso de la zanahoria"Stella interrumpió a Mac

"Se que tienes la tuya, te voy a dejar usarla"

"Estas segura? no quiero que te sientas incomoda"

"Estoy segura,solo ve despacio"

"Si,senorita"

Horas mas tarde Mac beso a Stella,ella dormia tranquila en la cama,"Mac"

"Estas bien?te sientes bien?"

"Muy bien en realidad"Mac le sonrio

"Me alegro, voy a trabajar"Stella se estiro en la cama,Mac la observaba sonrio.

"Creo que nos embarazamos"

"Estas segura?"

"Si"Mac le sonrio a Stella, "te lo verifico en un mes"el le dio un beso.

"Deberiamos casarnos, no hemos puesto fecha"

"Voy a pensar una"

"Que sea pronto"Mac fue a la habitacion de Sophie, la cargo y se la llevo a sonrio al recibirla, "Nos vemos mas tarde Stell"

"Cuidate"

"Siempre"Mac le sonrio al salir

Mac llego a su oficina, una chica se acerco con un nino no tenia mas de tres anos, "Detective Taylor,esta chica lo busca"una policia anuncio a la muchacha.

"Hazla pasar"

"Mac Taylor"

"Si, en que le puedo ayudar?"

"Soy Elizabeth la paciente de la doctora Audrey, el es Timothy mi hijo"Mac la miro fijamente no dijo nada, le indico que se sentara"Audrey salvo a mi bebe, cuando fue ayudarme, despues de lo que paso"la chica empezo a llorar Mac se sento a su lado y tomo su mano"mis padres me dicen que las cosas pasan por una razon aunque no lo entendamos, despues de lo que paso tome el control de mi vida, cuando mi novio me golpeo y provoco que casi perdiera a Timothy, todo lo que vivimos en esa sala de emergencias, cuando ese pandillero entro, lo recuerdo vividamente, recuerdo cuando le disparo a Audrey, ella me protegio a mi y a mi bebe, me siento tan culpable"

"No lo eres"

"Solo queria decirle cuanto lo siento, despues del tiroteo, hubieron muchos cambios en mi vida, estoy en la universidad, mis padres me ayudan con Timothy"Mac bajo la mirada,acaricio a Timothy"Usted como esta?Vine en dos oportunidades para saber de usted, la primera vez que vine supe que su madre estaba enferma,ella esta bien?"

"Si,gracias por preguntar"

"Luego volvi y encontre un gran revuelo, todos hablaban de su bebe con Stella Bonasera,ella me interrogo despues del tirotero, la recuerdo perfectamente"

"Tenemos una nina"Mac tomo la mano de Elizabeth"Quiero que entiendas que no eres responsable por lo que le paso a Audrey, no tienes la culpa que ese pandillero haya entrado y disparado a todos, gracias por venir, gracias por presentarme a tu hijo, me alegra saber que estan bien, no debes permitir, que lo que paso marque tu vida"

"La marco para bien, me hizo valorar lo que tengo, no hay dia en que no me levante agradeciendo el tener a mi hijo, tuve la fortuna de encontrarme con la persona correcta cuando iba a tomar la decision incorrecta"Mac beso la mano de Elizabeth.

"Gracias"

"Me alegro que haya podido continuar"Mac le sonrio a Elizabeth"Tengo que ir a la universidad"Mac se despidio de Elizabeth, estaba pensativo en su oficina,Mac tomo su chaqueta y salio de la oficina, fue a una floristeria y compro un pequeno ramo de rosas, sin darse cuenta, se encontro frente a la tumba de Audrey, suspiro,puso las flores sobre la lapida, se sento en la grama"Lo entendi, te tengo que dejar ir"Mac suspiro"Gracias, por presentarme a nuestra hija, creo que fue tu forma de hacerlo,es hermosa"Mac mordio su labio"Se parece a Sophie"Mac miraba alrededor, sentia como el sol le quemaba la piel"Tengo que seguir adelante Audrey",Mac suspiro"Tenias razon cuando me decias que, los puntos solo se unian de adelante hacia atras,solo mirando hacia atras puedes entender ciertas cosas, no sabes como agradezco que Stella fuera a Chicago, estoy seguro que se embarazo esa noche,busque consuelo y encontre amor"Mac suspiro"Gracias, por hacerme feliz el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, te pido tu bendicion para continuar con Stella, la amo, no puedo seguir con esta tristeza en mi alma, tengo que dedicarme a ellas"Mac se levanto "Adios Amor".

Mac estaba sentado en su oficina, estaba pensativo, tenia un monton de carpetas alrededor, Jo entro.

"No creeras esto"Mac arqueo la mirada

"Ya tienes al culpable?"

"Si,voy arrestarlo ahora"

"Voy contigo"Mac salio con Jo de la oficina, subieron a la Avalanche"De quien se trata?"

"John Haston"

"Despechábamos de el, por que no lo iba a creer?"

"No es eso"

"Entonces?"

"Voy hacer abuela"Mac sonrio

"La abuelita Jo"

"Mac no te burles es serio"

"No me burlo que puedes hacer Jo,alegrate vas a ver a tu nieto"

"Es tan joven Mac,se lo adverti,Mac se lo adverti"

"En esto no hay advertencia que valga, lo debes saber por experiencia cuando las cosas se encienden no hay quien las detenga,es vergonzoso pero mi madre en mi adolescencia, no me dejaba salir a la calle sin asegurarse que llevaba suficiente protección"

"Te revisaba"Mac afirmo con su cabeza

"A esa edad uno se descontrola, es ganar experiencia"

"Eras terrible"Jo sonrio"Y que paso con Stella?Tu mama no te reviso los bolsillos"

Mac sonrio apenado"Ciertamente no me los reviso"Mac se quedo pensativo "Amor, es distinto cuando hay amor, no me importo tomar precaucion, solo la queria a ella"

"Como estan?"

"Segun Stella, embarazados"Jo sonrio"asegura que la embarace"

"Las mujeres no nos equivocamos en esto,lo sentimos"

"Espero que sea asi, Stella quiere cuatro hijos, sabes muy bien que ella consigue lo que quiere"

"Como esta con su padre?"

"Lo adora, desde que le entrego los diarios, ha cambiado mucho su relacion, Stella se emociona cada vez que lo ve, le dice apodos que segun el diario le decia de pequena, nunca la he visto tan feliz"

"Le cree, crees que los diarios sean verdaderos"

"Jo, Stella es detective, encontro una carta de su madre a Papacotas y certifico la caligrafia, hizo que Adam los analizara, cuando supo que eran autenticos los devoro"

"Su padre no se molesto?"

"No dijo que su madre era igual,Alexander esta disfrutando mucho a Sophie, se compro un departamento aqui, se dedica a pasear en las tardes a Sophie en el parque dice que no puede haber mejor retiro"

"Y sus hermanas?"

"Les encanta NY, van y vienen de Los Angeles, hacen picnis con Alexander y Sophie, se que Isabella se va a comprometer ha estado hablando con Stella, de como anunciar su compromiso"

"Asi que Stella tiene una agenda familiar llena"

"Si, es feliz, es lo que mas me importa"

Mac y Jo llegaron a una cafeteria, el sospechoso comenzo a correr, Jo y Mac fueron tras el. El sospechoso comenzo a dispararles, la gente se empezo apartar en la calle,Mac vio a la nina de su sueno en medio de la calle con abrigo verde, corrio y se puso delante de ella, escucho gritar a Jo, luego sintio un impacto en su pecho que lo llevo al piso, Jo disparo y mato al sospechoso, La nina se agacho al ver a Mac en el piso,Mac aracicio su rostro, la madre de la nina la tomo.

"Mac!"Jo lo revisaba,"Maldicion Mac, no me hagas esto"


	24. Cuando me enamoro

Cuando me enamoro

xxxxx

"Algo me quema"

"No entiendo no hay sangre"Jo revisaba desesperada a Mac.

Jo saco del bolsillo de Mac el celular con la bala, "Es la bateria, es lo que te quema"Jo le quito la chaqueta a Mac,le desabrocho la camisa,"Demen agua"le entregaron una botella de agua, comenzo a limpiar a Mac"Todo esta bien Mac"

"Me duele el cuerpo"

"Es por el impacto, tranquilo"La ambulancia llego trasladaron a Mac al hospital,Stella llego con Alexander.

"Sophie?"dijo Mac al verla, Stella se metio en la cama con el y lo abrazo,"Estoy bien"

"Me vas a matar"Mac miro fijamente a Stella.

"Sophie?"

"Con Isabella"

"Bien"Mac acaricio el pelo de Stella,"Solo fue un susto,mas tarde vamos a casa"

"Me alegro que estes bien Mac"dijo Alexander

"Gracias"Mac salio del hospital,llego con Stella a su departamento, ella habia estado callada todo el camino hasta llegar a su casa apenas entro, empezo a golpear a Mac, el la abrazo, Stella lloraba abrazada a Mac,"Perdon,perdon".

"Me muero si algo te pasa".

"Estoy bien"

"Que le digo a tu hija? si algo te pasa,que le digo?"Stella dijo llorando,Mac la miro fijamente.

"Le dices que no permiti que mataran a una nina inocente como ella"Stella abrazo con mas fuerza a Mac.

"Te amo"

"Estoy bien Stell"Mac abrazo a Stella con fuerza, ella lloraba y temblaba en sus brazos."Te amo Stella"

Mac se levanto en la manana, preparo el desayuno, se sento con una taza de cafe, Stella se sento delante de el y sonrio,Mac arqueo la mirada"Hable con tu madre".Mac la miraba fijamente"Saco cuentas y sabe que me embarace en Chicago"

Mac sonrio con picardia"Le aclaraste que no lo hicimos en su cama"Stella miro intrigada a Mac.

"Por que crees,que me pregunto eso?"Stella dijo seria.

"Me capturo ahi"

"Mac!"Stella lo miro seria"En el cuarto de tus padres"

"Bonasera, ya supere esa etapa"Mac tomo de su cafe.

"Me dijo que se embarazo de ti en el meson"Mac se atoro con el cafe.

"A que viene ese comentario?".Mac sacudio su cabeza.

"Dijo que si me queria embarazar nuevamente, lo hicieramos alla"Mac miraba asombrado a Stella "Alega que es magico".

"No voy a discutir con mi madre sobre sus creencias, pero no voy a poder tomar ni un cafe ahi"

"Mac es su meson"Stella sonrio"Ademas, ya tomamos mas que un cafe ahi"

"Lo se"Mac suspiro"Stella son mis padres, no me los imagino teniendo relaciones ahi"

"Asi que si tenemos sexo sobre esta mesa, no se lo diremos a Sophie"

"Stella no se a que viene el tema, pero si algo no le voy a decir a Sophie, es como y donde hacemos el amor".

"Que tan terrible eras?"Mac miro fijamente a Stella.

"En una escala del 1 al 10"Stella lo miro fijamente"11"Stella suspiro.

"Quien lo diria tan solapadito"Mac le sonrio,"Sabes que dicen que las canas que le sacamos a nuestros padres, no las sacan nuestros hijos".

"Si es cierta tu teoria, mi cabeza va a parecer una mota de algodon".

Stella le sonrio a Mac, el la miro intrigado"Ya entiendo"Mac arqueo la mirada"Eres un excelente amante"Mac le regalo una gran sonrisa,

"Sabes lo que dicen, solo se sabe si eres un buen bailarin,cuando se tiene la companera indicada"Stella se sento en la mesa,Mac le sonrio, se acerco a ella.

"Vamos a bailar un poco sobre esta mesa"dijo Stella sonriendo, Mac la beso.

"No le diremos a Sophie"Stella sacudio su cabeza besaba a Mac.

Mac estaba dormido en su cama con Stella, ella lo observaba el dormia tranquilo, Stella lo miraba fijamente, suspiro, "Una moneda por tus pensamientos"Mac le dijo a Stella sonriendo

"Que paso?"

"No entiendo"

"Por que te pusiste delante de ella?"

"Stella era una nina"

"No es eso Mac, desde el tiroteo, no haz tenido mas pesadillas, que cambio?

"Te molesta que no tenga pesadillas?"

"Todo lo contrario"

"Fue una segunda oportunidad"Stella arqueo la mirada.

"Para salvar a Audrey?"

"Tal vez"Mac le regalo una pequena sonrisa a Stella"Piensas que estoy loco?"

"No, me alegra que te haya dado la tranquilidad que necesitabas"Stella se levanto de la cama y fue al bano, Mac la siguio.

"Estas molesta?"Stella vomito"Stella, estas bien?"Mac dijo preocupado.

"Sal de aqui"dijo Stella molesta"Es tu culpa"

Mac salio del bano y se sento en la cama esperando a Stella, ella salio del bano y le sonrio"Perdon"le regalo una pequena sonrisa a Mac, se sento en la cama, Mac acaricio su espalda,"No he estado de buen humor"

"Que tienes?"Stella suspiro,ella abrio la gaveta de su mesa de noche y le entrego a Mac una hoja de papel, el leia sonrio,Stella suspiro"No entiendo, es lo que querias"

"Perdoname Mac"El arqueo la mirada"He estado de mal humor, te detesto"Mac sonrio,Stella lo miro intrigada.

"A veces pasa"Mac le dio un beso"Llevas a mi hijo en tu vientre, si me quieres golpear, golpeame, si me quieres morder,muerdeme"Stella sonrio"Mi unica meta es que contemplemos a nuestro hijo dentro de unos meses en el reten"Stella sonrio mas.

"Por que te detesto?"

"Detestame!"Stella sonrio se sento encima de Mac, el la giro colocandose encima de ella,"Hazme el amor Mac"el la beso "Te amo Stell",horas despues Mac veia dormir a Stella profundamente, el acariciaba su vientre pensativo,Stella puso su mano sobre la de el,"Una moneda por tus pensamientos" Mac le sonrio.

"Va hacer maravilloso compartir el embarazo"Stella sonrio.

"Me tienes que engreir"

"En lo que quieras"Stella sonrio mas,ella tomo uno de los diarios"Que dicen?me puedes contar?"Stella suspiro, Mac la miro intrigado.

"No se que pensaria de mi?"Mac arqueo la mirada"Era una nina, de cierta forma era una nina"

"Estaria orgullosa"

"No pienso igual"Stella suspiro.

"Stella cuando te conoci, pense determinada"Stella lo miraba fijamente,"Cuando empezamos a trabajar juntos y nos hicimos amigos, cuando supe de donde venias le agregue luchadora, siempre he estado orgulloso de poder decir que eres mi amiga, estoy honrado con el hecho de que seas mi companera, de poderte presentar como mi novia, se que lo estare mas cuando pueda presentarte como mi esposa"Stella sonrio"Creeme tu madre estaria orgullosa de la mujer en que te convertiste, estaria honrada de poder presentarte como su hija".

Stella entraba en el laboratorio,"Stell"dijo Lindsay al verla "Como estas?"

"Agotada"

"Vaya la maternidad tiene ese efecto los primeros meses"

"No, estoy tan cansada con la maternidad"Stella le sonrio a Lindsay"Mac demanda mucho"Lindsay sonrio.

"Oh siempre lo hacen, cuando Lucy nacio pense que Danny y ella competian por mi atencion, a veces es dificil que entiendan lo que significa no"Lindsay sonrio"Vas a volver?"

"No,no voy a volver por ahora,estoy embarazada"

"Te felicito Stella"ellas se abrazaron"Creo que Mac no entendio la palabra cuarentena"Lindsay dijo sonriendo.

"No, si la entendio, lo planificamos"Stella suspiro"A veces extrano esto"

"Trabajar?"

"Si, Mac piensa que puedo volver cuando Sophie este mas grande, pero este bebe va estar pequeno y pienso embarazarme de nuevo"

"Woao, solo puedo con Lucy y ya me hablas de tres bebes"

"Quiero cuatro"Stella dijo sonriendo

"Cuatro"

"Si"Stella se sento en su oficina con Lindsay "Mac quiere que entrene personal por ahora, no me quiere en escenas"

"Y Sophie?"

"Con mi padre e Isabella,es el mejor ninero que puedo tener Sophie lo adora"

"Asi que se puede decir que vas a volver"

"No totalmente solo algunas horas, todo depende de como vaya este embarazo"

"Y el FBI?"

"Quieren que haga analisis de casos, solo tengo que leer y dar mi opinion"

"Esa es facil"

"No realmente trata de leer algo con Mac en casa es imposible, casi no duerme, cuando no duerme quiere estar conmigo"

"Vaya,creo que estas en problemas"

"Si, creo que si"

"Y eso que nos visitas?"

"Vine a buscar a Mac,Donde esta?"

"En una escena,debe estar por llegar pasa algo?"

Stella sonrio,"Es mi antojo matutino"Lindsay sonrio."Es normal?no lo dejo es paz, a veces creo que lo destesto"Stella suspiro "Le tengo rabia al mismo tiempo lo deseo tanto"Lindsay sonrio.

"Es normal son las hormonas, yo hacia que Dani se banara para poder acercarse a mi, no sabes como lo torture"Stella suspiro"Al principio lo odiaba, despues queria tener sexo todo el dia"

"Mac solo me dice Stella tranquilizate, ayer le arranque la pijama,creo que se asusto"

"Con razon se le ve cansado, pobre Mac, lo vas hacer pasar varias veces por esto"

"Debeiste ver su cara, sus ojos salian de su rostro", Stella se rio

"No me lo imagino"Stella y Lindsay vieron cuando Mac bajaba del ascensor con Danny, ambas sonrieron, Mac las miro intrigado.

Mac estaba dandole sopa a Sophie, ella ya contaba con cinco meses,Sophie arrugo la cara al darle una cucharada de sopa, Mac la probo,"No te culpo,para mi gusto le faltan varios ingredientes"Sophie estaba toda llena de sopa,"Te ves adorable" Mac tomo su telefono y la fotografio,le envio la foto a su madre, ella lo llamo

"Hola mama"

"Esta hermosa, ya quiero que sea el fin de semana para verla"

"Aqui te esperamos"

"Como esta Stella?"

"Esta en el medico, haciendose una ecografia"

"No la acompanaste?"

"No pude, tenia que cuidar a Sophie,Alexander y sus hijas estan en Los Angeles, ya sabes lo que piensa Stella de las nineras"

"Si, ya lo se, no las acepta por nada"Mac suspiro."Lo que me extrana es que no protestaste"

"Mama, no voy a discutir con Stella, se levanta con naucias se acuesta con naucias, se queda dormida en todos lados y su humor esta horrible, cada vez que vomita dice que es mi culpa, me culpa por todo"Mac suspiro.

"Vaya, a veces es asi, no me paso, felizmente tuve un embarazo tranquilo"

"Ire a la proxima"

"Aun te quedan varias"

"Asi es"Mac suspiro"Creo que me odia,no quiero discutir con ella"

"Es normal Mac"el suspiro"Y el sexo, como estan?"

"Mama!"

"Mama!Que mama!quieres preguntar o no?".

"No acepta un no"

"Aprovecha ahora, despues no va a querer que la toques"

"Lo tomare en cuenta"Mac seguia dandole sopa a Sophie, ella la escupia.

"Lo importante es que esten comodos al tener relaciones, si quieres te mando tu sofa"

"Mama!"Mac sonrio"Creo que lo botaste"

"Casi, ese sofa de la cochera tiene muchas historias o me equivoco?Llevaste a Stella ahi?"

"No!Mama no voy hablar esto contigo, solo lo use en mi adolecencia, creo que les di muchos dolores de cabeza"

"Tal vez, pero mas fueron las satisfacciones"Mac suspiro"Tu padre estaba orgulloso de ti"

"Lo se, espero haber cumplido con sus espectativas sobre mi, se que lo preocupe en una epoca"

"Superaste las espectativas, recuerdo cuando me hablo que querias ir a servicio, casi me dio un ataque, me dijo Mily este chico necesita direccion que mejor que el ejercito para darsela, me convencio".

"En un principio no estaba muy de acuerdo"

"Mac, lo que menos deseas como padre es que tus hijos se lastimen, estabamos enviando a nuestro unico hijo a la guerra, estabamos aterrados, cuando paso lo de Beirut vinieron varios amigos a vernos para esperar noticias, tu padre les dijo, No se preocupen se que Mac esta bien, pueden volver a sus casas, se que se estaba convenciendo asi mismo que nada te habia pasado, felizmente volviste a casa y trajiste a Claire contigo, la adoraba, le encantaba escuchar de Claire, lo maravilloso que eres".

"Los extrano"Mac suspiro.

"Yo tambien Mac"Mily suspiro"Cambiemos el tema, Daniela ya se mudo a NY?"

"Si, Don se subio en un avion y la trajo, no aguanto mas"

"Vaya es de armas tomar Don"

"Si, Daniela esta feliz con el embarazo"

"Me alegro Mac"

Stella abria la puerta del departamento"Mama te dejo Stella llego, te llamo despues que hablemos"Mac colgo, Stella miro a Sophie.

"No le gusto"Stella suspiro

"No, no mucho en realidad"Mac beso a Stella"Que dijo el medico?"

"Todo en orden"

"Quieres probarla?"Stella suspiro

"Si, quiero saber en que me equivoque"Mac le dio una cucharada grande de sopa a Stella,ella puso una cara extrana Mac la observaba fijamente,Stella saco un anillo de su boca y sonrio"Crei que lo habias olvidado"

"No"Mac la beso"Es el anillo que mi padre le dio a mi madre, ella me lo dio para ti"Stella sonrio.

"Vaya lo voy a pensar"

Mac sonrio "Lo vas a pensar con una hija en brazos y otro en el horno"

"Otro no"Mac miro preocupado a Stella,ella le entrego la ecografia"Otros"Mac arqueo la mirada

"Otros?gemelos?"Mac beso a Stella,ella se puso el anillo.

Stella senalo la ecografia"Mac y Alexander"Mac arqueo la mirada

"Lo presientes?"

"Estoy segura que es asi"

"No te voy a discutir"Stella le sonrio.

"Vamos a banar esta cerdita y luego celebramos" Mac tomo a Sophie se desvitio y se metio en la ducha con ella, Stella empezo a limpiar el desastre de la cocina, sonreia mientras escuchaba a Mac hablandole a Sophie, "De quien son estos piecitos?"Sophie se reia a carcajadas, "si de papa, y esta barriguita? si de papa"Sophie se reia, "Y estas manitos, de quien son?Si de papa solo de papa,oh quien tiene sueno?la bebe de papa"Mac salio un rato despues de la habitacion de Sophie,Stella le sonrio y la comenzo ayudar en la tenia su celular en el reproductor de musica Mac escuchaba con atencion

"Si pudiera bajarte una estrella del cielo

lo haria sin pensarlo dos veces

porque te quiero hey

y esta en mi ser oh

y si tuviera un naufragio de un sentimiento

seria un velero en la isla,de tus deseos

de tus deseos"

Mac le sonrio a Stella "Me gusta"Stella se acerco a el tomo su mano

"Esto no lo hemos hecho"Mac arqueo la mirada"Bailar"Mac le sonrio,Stella empezo a cantar mientras bailaba con Mac.

"Pero por dentro,

entiende que no puedo y a veces me pierdo

Cuando me enamoro

a veces desespero cuando me enamoro

cuando menos me lo espero me enamoro

Mac y Stella sonreian mientras bailaban y cantaban en la cocina.

Se detiene el tiempo

me viene el alma al cuerpo

Sonrio,cuando me enamoro

Mac esperaba nervioso en el altar,sonrio cuando vio a Stella caminar hacia el acompanada de Alexander y Sid, ella lo habia querido asi y nadie habia tenido una opinion contarria, estaba sencillamante radiante.

Uuu uuuuu

Uuu uuuuu

Si la luna seria tu premio

Yo juraria hacer cualquier cosa por ser su dueno

Por ser tu dueno

Mac brincaba como loco en su sala con Sophie y los mellizos, ellos se reian de las payazadas de Mac, Reed entro en la sala, "Stella me dijo que viniera ayudarte" se empezo a reir al ver a Mac "Stella tenia razon"Mac lo miro serio"Reed ponte a brincar, Stella no esta y si estos dos empiezan a llorar no va haber quien los calle"Reed sonrio y se puso a brincar con Mac.

Y si en tus suenos escuchas el llanto de mis lamentos

En tus suenos no sigues dormida,

que es verdadero hey

No es un sueno

Stella y Mac estaban frente al reten ambos sonrieron,"Ahi esta nuestra Sandrine"dijo Stella sonriendo,"Es perfecta"dijo Mac.

Me alegro que a veces el final no encuentres un momento

Cuando me enamoro

A veces desespero cuando me enamoro

Cuando menos me lo espero me enamoro

Se detiene el tiempo

Me viene el alma al cuerpo

Stella entro apurada al hospital, Sandrine entraba con ella, se acerco a Alexander"Alex"el respondio a toda prisa"Mama", Stella estaba nerviosa "Tu padre",el la abrazo,"Esta con Sophie,Mama"Sandrine miro al alrededor "Y Mac?" "Estaba en la universidad,ya viene para aca" "Me duele papi"Sophie decia llorando"Todo esta bien, bebe"Mac tomaba su mano la besaba"Me duele mucho"Mac miraba nervioso al medico,el le sonrio"Espero que este listo para recibir a su nieto ya corono"

Sonrío (Sonrío)

Cuando me enamoro

A veces desespero cuando me enamoro

Cuando menos me lo espero me enamoro

Un joven entraba corriendo al hospital"Paul"grito Sandrine al verlo"Ya nacio?" pregunto el angustiado, Stella lo abrazo, "Estan bien"El la miro angustiado "Quien esta con Sophie?"Stella le sonrio "Mac, ve a conocer a tu hijo,es perfecto" Paul entro en la habitacion,Mac cargaba al bebe, lo mecia en sus brazos, le sonrio a Paul,el se acerco a Mac "McCanna Boyd,te presento a tu papa"Paul sonrio emocionado "Paul tu hijo" Mac le entrego el bebe,Paul sonrio al recibir al bebe,miro a Sophie, ella dormia,"Mi suegra tiene razon,es perfecto"Mac le sonrio,"Lo es,pense lo mismo cuando recibi a Sophie"Mac palmeo el hombro de Paul, beso la frente de Sophie,ella seguia durmiendo,"Este es su momento disfrutenlo"Paul le sonrio a Mac,el salio de la habitacion,al verlo Sandrine brinco en sus brazos,Mac sonrio y la beso,Stella se acerco a el, Mac y Alex se acercaron a Mac"Crei que tenias planeado comprar una cuna hoy"dijo Stella sonriendo"Lo hice,pero su propietario estaba apurado por estrenarla"respondio Mac sonriendo,Stella lo beso"Aun duerme?"Mac asento con su cabeza"Creo que es mejor dejarlos solos y volver manana"dijo Stella sonriendo,Mac se sento en una silla"Voy a esperar a que se despierte"Sandrine,Alex y Mac se sentaron con Mac, Stella sonrio"Bien esperaremos"Mac tomo la mano de Stella y la beso,"Abuelita"ella le sonrio.

Se detiene el tiempo

Me viene el alma al cuerpo (al cuerpo)

Sonrío (sonrío),

Cuando me Enamoro

Uuu Uuuuu

Uuu Uuuuu


End file.
